Pyrotechnics
by Amaya Natsuya
Summary: Harry has never felt at home on Privet Drive, or in the muggle world. For him, home is Hogwarts. Until this summer when new neighbors move onto Privet Drive and teach Harry the true meaning of family. Warning: Contains SLASH! HPOMC
1. New Neighbors

Pyrotechnics  
Part One  
The New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

THIS IS SLASH! YOU HAVE NOW BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. In fact, any people that you don't recognize are the property of themselves since they didn't seem to want my help in creating their characters.

Aside from this being my first story posted here, I figured I'd see how it went over. The entire idea was not supposed to be what it is, and as you read, you'll understand. The Characters in this story decided to shape themselves. I actually have quite a bit of this written, but I wanted to see how readers would react to this little venture of mine. Feedback is most appreciated, and please don't be afraid to rake it across the coals. I have other things, but this was so. . . intriguing, I felt I should see what the readers said about it.

I do hope you enjoy!  
**oOooOo**

Harry Potter, almost thirteen, would be in under two weeks, stared out the window and sighed. It was a beautiful day but the Dursleys were angry with him and he thought it would be best to stay inside, out of the dirt or anything else he could track into the house, and so was currently people watching. They were getting new neighbors in Number Two Private Drive just across the street, and Harry would hear distinctly American accents drifting though the open window.

A small woman, just two or three inches over Harry's height came into view, her long fire-red hair pulled into a high pony-tail. She shouted to a boy that had to be at least fifteen to bring something to her and disappeared back into the house. Harry blinked at the boy's long hair, it fell to the small of his back with long bangs in the front that varied from nose length to past his chin, tied in a top knot, and grinned. Aunt Petunia would have a fit when she saw his hair. Two little girls that looked just alike appeared for a few moments, collecting a few more boxes, then disappeared inside. Harry sighed, wishing he could be outside, then wondering if the boy would be friends with Dudley and try to beat him up like Dudley was prone to. The boy turned for a moment, saw Harry, and offered a bright smile and wave. Harry felt himself blush and ducked quickly behind the curtains, wishing he hadn't been so stupid. Uncle Vernon would be angry.

"We have new neighbors!" Aunt Petunia's screech announced at the door. "I didn't know they were moving in! Good thing I have a jelly mold already made. Let's invite them over for supper, Vernon. I bet they're so tired from unpacking."

Harry huffed. His aunt probably thought they looked rich and that it was a good idea to get in their good graces. And it wasn't likely that Petunia didn't know they were moving in, she looked out that window like there was no tomorrow if there was no good gossip. Well, at least they'd take him, if only to warn the neighbors.

"Boy!" Vernon snapped. Harry sighed. Right again. The twelve year old made his way to the door lazily and looked over his family. Dudley still looked like a pig in a wig, Petunia was horse-faced as ever, and Vernon now reminded Harry of a purple whale. Nice to know. "Come on, boy."

Harry didn't say anything, just followed them across the street where Vernon knocked heavily on the door. One of the small black haired girls he had seen pulled the door open and raised an eyebrow. Her hip-length, curly hair was black enough to give it a blue sheen, and her eyes were bright blue-green, like jewels. A dusting of freckles crossed her nose and she was, undoubtedly, the most adorable child Harry had ever seen. "May I help you?" The girl inquired politely.

"Is your mummy here?" Petunia simpered, and the girl's eyes narrowed.

"I'm _seven_." The little girl announced, frowning. Harry blinked. She looked about five. "And yes, Mom is home. Do you want to speak to her?"

"Yes, please," Petunia simpered again, as though she hadn't heard the girl. The child huffed, but turned.

"MOM!" She shouted, making the group cover their ears. Her American accent was thick and heavy.

"What is it, River?" The small woman Harry had notice appeared, and he grinned at her dishevled appearence. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts, whisps of curly red hair escaping her pony tail. "Oh, hello! Where are your manners, you little cretin?" The woman demanded, inviting the Dursleys inside and apologizing for her daughter's behavior.

"Quite all right," Petunia smiled. "We just brought you a jelly mold and thought you might want to come over for supper."

The woman smiled. "That would be wonderful. I'm Chara Lugovalos. From the U.S.. It's nice to meet you."

Vernon introduced the family, and Chara nodded in reply, shaking Vernon's hand firmly. "Pleasure." She replied, then glanced at her daughter. "Go get Phyrrus and Rayne, please."

River nodded and dissappeared, her small, bare feet pattering through the house. "Do you like it here?" Chara asked, wiping sweat off her brow.

"Oh yes," Petunia smiled. "Nice and normal. No. . . _funny_ things." She glanced at Harry while she said it. Chara frowned, looking the boy over. Her bight blue green eyes flicked up to his forehead, lazily glancing over his scar, then to his green eyes. Chara tilted her head, a look of recognition crossing her features, and Harry waited for an outburst that didn't come. Whatever connection she had made, it wasn't likely it was with his name.

"Mom?" The tall boy Harry had seen stepped into the room, grinning. "What'cha need?"

"New neighbors. Petinua, Vernon, this is my son, Phyrrus--though most of the world seems to know him as Flame. Phyrrus, these are the Durselys, and their nephew Harry Potter." Harry found himself looking into a pair of fiery golden eyes. They did the familier flick to his scar, but the boy seemed unimpressed, so Harry didn't bring it up.

The girl returned, dragging another with her, looking just alike except her eyes were a pale blue-green, more of a grey color. The two girls smiled and Harry noticed that River had a dimple in her right cheek while the new girl's was in her left. "I'm River," The first girl announced. "That's Rayne. We're mirror twins."

Chara slapped her forehead and sighed. "They just discovered that. They're a bit stuck on it. Give it a week, they'll quit." Phyrrus muttered something Harry missed, but Chara seemed to hear. She gave her son a brief glare.

"What are mirror twins?" Petunia asked, looking from one girl to the other.

"River is right dominate and Rayne is left," Chara grumbled. "Thus, mirror twins. They mirror each other. Don't mind them, they're seven and won't let anything drop. Phyrrus, believe it or not, is thirteen."

"So is Dudley!" Petunia simpered, and Chara's smile seemed to grow more strained.

"I know we haven't known you long, but could I ask a favor?" Chara pasted a smile on. "Could your boys show my children to the nearest park? They've been cooped up here with me all day and they're getting antsy, then we could have some adult talk. How's that?"

"Lovely. Dudley, Harry, why don't you do that?" Petunia obviously was giving Harry no choice, but when Dudley whined she allowed him to go home. Chara sent her children to put on shoes and Phyrrus grabbed a backpack with a soccer ball, football, and frisbee in it while he was in his room. That would give them something to do while at the park.

Harry raised an eyebrow at them. All three of them were dressed in cut-off shorts made from blue jeans, and Phyrrus had on a green tank top while the girls were in tee-shirts, River's was purple and Rayne's was pink. Phyrrus was also in bright green converse shoes. Phyrrus winked and pulled them all from the house, shouting a quick good-bye to his mother and was informed in no uncertain terms that if he wasn't home at six he'd be grounded. That left three hours for them to play. Great!  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus winked at Harry and turned to his sisters. "Okay, we're going to play pretend, all right?" He asked, making the two girls squeal. "You're part of Robin Hood's merry band of thieves and we've just stolen a bag of loot. The park is Sherwood forest and you two have to make sure Harry and I get it there without being attacked, got it? And no sparkles you two, understand?"

"Uh huh!" The twins choursed, immediately diving for cover and pretending to be on the look out for Prince John's men. Phyrrus smirked and glanced at Harry.

"That gets them out of our hair. So, you're the famous Harry Potter." Phyrrus looked Harry over, and Harry felt his cheeks turn pink. "Kind of small, aren't you? They always make you out to be larger than life. At least over here."

Harry tilted his head. "You're magic? And you aren't. . . I dunno. . . star struck?"

"The upside to being American is that we have a large ocean between us and Europe. Voldemort's attacks on us were small scale simply because of the distance. Besides, the American mindset is much different than the European. We didn't take well to his ideas, according to Mom." Phyrrus shrugged. "So we haven't put you on a pedistle, though we've heard of you, certainly."

"Wow. I have got to go there." Harry breathed. The thought of having an almost normal life made him grin. "So you are magic?"

"Of course!" Phyrrus sounded slightly offended. "Couldn't you tell?"

"I dunno. You do stuff very. . . muggle. And most magical people wouldn't move into a muggle neighborhood." Harry shrugged.

Phyrrus blinked. "Why not? I know Mom said that you hid yourselves more here, but she didn't say you were stayed away from everyone. Don't a lot of wizards live in mundane society?"

"What's mundane?"

"Oh, sorry. That's what we call non-magic people. You know, muggles."

"Oh. Then no, most of us don't live in muggle society.. The purebloods think it's the worst thing to ever happen, including muggleborn students, and wizards hide away from muggles. Don't they do that everywhere?" Harry was floored. What was America like?

Phyrrus frowned, looking dreadfully confused. "I guess I just don't understand," Phyrrus finally admitted, sighing. "See, in America most of the magical people live amongst the mundanes. They don't know much about magic, but we don't do anything to strange to get their attention. I mean, if they know, so what? Most people would think they were crazy for thinking such a thing. So we don't announce ourselves, but we hardly hide ourselves."

Harry shrugged. "So is Mrs. Lugovalos muggle?"

"Mom? Naw, she's as magical as the world gets. She's a healer, we moved here so she could work at St. Mungo's, ya know? Dad was a squib, a mostly non-magical person born to magical people, with the power to. . . he always called it shadow porting. Teleporting things--including people--through shadows. That was his squib power. We're not sure where the affinity came from, though. He liked the sunlight more than words."

"Squib power?" Talking to Phyrrus was like talking to Hermione.

"Er. . . every squib has a magical ability. Shadows were Dad's. He was. . . very good at." Phyrrus said quietly.

"What happened to him?" Harry didn't miss the use of past tense.

"He died. He was driving to see. . . my Martial Arts tournament one Saturday. He was on the highway to get there. Mom had taken me and the girls because he had to pick something up, but he left in pleanty of time to see my match. The guy that hit him was driving an eighteen wheeler, drunk. They said that. . . that Dad died immediately. His car exploded." Phyrrus paused to wipe away his tears, but looked determined. "I fought in the tournament anyway, to make him proud. Took first."

"Wow. That's sad." Harry blinked.

"I don't want your pity," Phyrrus snapped.

Harry grinned. "Okay. No problem. But you get it. I mean, loosing a parent. None of my friends do. They have loving families with both parents. But you get it, at least on some level."

Phyrrus shrugged. "I feel like a total retard, telling you about Dad like that. Makes me sound like some brooding kid with this uber tragic past that just can't get over it and has to have some swooning hero to save them."

"I think that was your mom's place," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. "Except for the swooning part."

"Yeah, well, Mom doesn't take shit from anyone," Phyrrus laughed. "Okay, enough of this depressing shit. Dad died, but he'd be proud of me. So I'll deal. You want to play soccer?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You Americans," He muttered, huffing. "It's bloody football."

"Like hell!" Phyrrus announced, and the two argued the rest of the way to the park like old friends.  
**oOooOo**

River and Rayne were only too happy to join the boys in a game of football, excited to play with their big brother and his friend. Although they insisted on full tackle American football. River was on Harry's team. They got slaughtered. It was five thirty before they began the treck home, Harry making sure to warn them about his relatives.

"That's icky," River announced, wrinkling her nose. "Who could think magic was bad?" She looked at her wand--seven inches of willow and dragon heartstring--in contemplation, and Harry felt his jaw drop.

"You have a wand?"

"Course I do!" River told him, frowning. "I'm a witch, ain't I?"

"We don't get them until we're eleven here," Harry explained, and Rayne's small face creased in a frown.

"Well, how're you 'posed to do magic if you ain't got a wand?" She asked, tilting her head and glancing at her own, simliar to River's at seven inches of willow, but with Unicorn tail hair instead. "We start learnin' magic at five. Mom says me an' River're precotus."

"Precocious," Phyrrus corrected, shaking his head, poking Harry with his wand. It was ten and three quaters inches of Sycamore and pheonix feather. "They only learn the movements and start with the latin then. River and Rayne are only at basic spells--but they're moving far faster than they should be. We move slower at home than here because we start so early. I'm a seventh grader and a lot better than them."

"Seventh grader? Is that like year seven?" Harry tried to put together the school systems, but didn't understand what Phyrrus meant. "Are you ready to graduate, then?"

"Ch', not a chance. I still got five years left." Phyrrus laughed. "I'll be a third year at Hogwarts this year. Mom transferred us because of her job. The headmaster agreed to let the girls in as first years, but your ministry hasn't got trackers on our wands, so we'll still be able to magic over breaks. 'Ne ways, the girls aren't that good yet and Mom can fix whatever mischief they get into. No matter than they are smarter than the average seven year old."

"So you get to baby sit?" Harry laughed. "Since Hogwarts is a boarding school. I go there too! I'll be a third year. I'm in Gryffindor."

"Kick ass." Phyrrus smirked. "They'll go home through the floo on weekends, but the rest of the week they'll stay at the school. They'll start as first years this year, and go through the curiculum like usual, but then they'll stay at Hogwarts as aids until they're seventeen. You think I'll be in your classes?"

"Hopefully." Harry smiled. "It'll be nice to have someone I know from home there."

Phyrrus grinned back, "Yeah, well, it'll be nice to know someone there at all."

"You'll know us!" Rayne protested, slightly upset about being left out of the conversation. "We're your sisters! An' we'll be there!"

"I'll have help protecting you," Phyrrus corrected, and River scowled.

"We don't need no protection," River informed him. "Me and Rayne'll take care of ourselves!"

"I'm sure you will," Phyrrus said softly, smiling at her and taking River's hand. Rayne smiled shyly at Harry and slipped her hand into his, a blush tinting her cheeks. Harry squeezed her hand gently and the little girl smiled at him brightly. _Aww,_ Harry could help but think. _She is too cute!_  
**oOooOo**

"Go get cleaned up for supper," Chara called as soon as she heard the door open and four pairs of feet clatter inside. "And wear something decent!"

"Yes, Mom!" Three voices choursed, and Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway, unsure what to do. Chara beckoned him inside, then gestured for him to shut the door. Harry did so and walked to her, blinking when she held out her arms.

"No mark," She explained, smiling and placing her wand--juniper and unicorn tail hair, eight inches--on the counter where Harry could see it. "So, you're Harry Potter."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry muttered, blushing.

"Ma'am?" Chara wondered out loud. "Geeze. . . I'm not that old, runt!" She grinned, inviting him to share her joke, and shrugged. "Just call me Mom or Mom Chara, that's about all I answer to anymore."

Harry stared at her with wide green eyes, his hands clentching into fists as he tried to prevent his tears. He had never called anyone mum before, that he could remember at least. He shook his head, blinking.

"Harry?" Chara asked, touching his shoulder.

"I've never. . ." Harry whispered, breaking down.

"Oh, sweetie," Chara murmured, gathering him into her arms. "I never even thought about that. Your mom wouldn't mind, you know. I'm not out to take her place."

Harry shook his head. "It's not that. I've never called anyone Mum. Ever, I think."

Chara wiped away his tears, gently kissing his forehead, just next to his scar. "It's going to be okay, sweetie. Here, let's get you back to your Aunt's so you can clean up too, okay? I'll see you at supper, okay sweetie?"

Harry nodded, controling his tears. "We will speak of this tomorrow," Chara promised, kissing his forehead again.

"Thanks M--Mum Chara." Harry managed, and Chara smiled, patting his head.

"You get on home. Tell your aunt we'll be there in ten or fifteen minutes, okay?" She pressed a final kiss to his forehead and sent him out the door. Harry paused, turning back to offer one last smile, and then disappeared into the lingering dusk.  
**oOooOo**

River and Rayne were the first to appear on the doorstep, knocking frantically on the front door of Number Four with glee written all over their pale faces. "Harry! Harry! Harryharryharryharry!" The two caterwauled until Petinua opened the door and let the two girls scurry inside. They smiled at the woman, requested if she wanted them to leave their shoes in the front hall, then scampered away, screaming for Harry again.

Petunia blinked and Chara smiled genily. "Now you see what I deal with daily," The small woman announced. Phyrrus rolled his eyes and shook his head, removing his shoes.

"I'm going to go save Harry. It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Dursley and thank you for inviting us to supper." Phyrrus smiled.

"It's nice to see you again too, Phyrrus," Petunia smiled in reply.

"Flame," Phyrrus told her, frowning slightly. Only close friends and family could call him Phyrrus.

"I'm sorry?" Petunia blinked.

"Call me Flame, please." Phyrrus told her a second time. Petunia shrugged, but complied, and Phyrrus raced off to find Harry and save him from his sisters.

"Why Flame?"

"Ah, well, besides the fact he's got a temper that's a cross between mine and his father's--my short fuse, his father's nasty temper--he's a total pyro." Chara grinned. "But, such is life. Now, you were going to tell me about an English roast?"

"Right. . ." Petunia began leading Chara into the kitchen and talking the whole time. Chara sighed. The brats _so_ owed her one!

Phyrrus really needn't have worried about Harry, River and Rayne adored the boy. They were currently in the process of tackling him, failing, and getting tickled to death. Still, it was a double team and Harry was nowhere the size of Phyrrus. "Need some help?" Phyrrus asked, winking.

"Flame! Save me!" Harry cried, running away from the twins.

"Hey now!" Phyrrus shouted. "Don't sic them on _me_! Put'em on your uncle!"

"I wanna meet Harry's dad!" Rayne cried, grinning. "He's the big man, right? The one with the purple face?"

Harry blanched. Phyrrus sighed. "He's right behind us, isn't he."

"Yeah." Harry squeaked. River and Rayne, however, were delighted.

"You're Harry's Dad!" River shouted, jumping at the man. "I'm River Lugovalos! Do you like pink? I do! But Rayne likes it better. But we don't like peanut butter and jelly. We think that's gross! But we like Reeces! Mom thinks that's weird! Do you think that's weird? Because Rayne says that chocolate and peanut butter were meant for each other! I think that chocolate is great! Do you think chocolate is great? Phyrrus says that--"

"River!" Phyrrus shouted. "Shut up!"

River's mouth snapped closed, to the relief of Phyrrus, Vernon, and Harry, but Rayne sniffled. "You didn't have to yell at River," She scolded, eyes filling with tears. "River didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad," Phyrrus soothed. "But River can't just talk and talk and talk. She's got to let people answer her questions too."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Harry's Dad." River sniffed.

"I am not Harry's father!" Vernon shouted. "His father was a drunken freak!"

"Don't yell at my sisters, Mr. Dursley," Phyrrus' voice was cold. "They didn't mean to offend, but they are seven. They don't understand that Harry could live with people other than his parents. And they don't know about Harry's parents. Mom will tell them tonight."

River was sniffing at being yelled at, and Phyrrus picked her up, cuddling her gently. Rayne buried her face in Phyrrus' leg, crying a bit, and shaking at the yelling. Phyrrus patted her head and calmed them both, just in time for Petunia to call them down for supper. River looked at the woman, then back to Harry. "You're not Harry's mama, right?" River asked in a little voice.

"No," Petunia's voice was firm. "What makes you think I am?"

"I dunno," Rayne replied. "Cause Harry lives here?"

Chara held up a hand and petted her daughters' heads. "I'll explain later, okay sweeties?"

"Uh huh," Rayne replied, following them into the kitchen.

Dinner went well enough after the outburst from Vernon, River, and Rayne, although it was interesting that the two refused to speak to Vernon or Petunia, speaking to Harry most of the meal. Harry picked at his food, but cleared his plate not knowing when he would get a full meal again. "Petunia," Chara smiled at the other woman, eyes lighting up. "Could you loan me your son and Harry for tomorrow? I have a few boxes that Phyrrus and I just can't lift by ourselves. I'm not exactly a big person, and Dudley, at least, would be a great help with the larger boxes. And more hands move us in faster."

"I don't want to," Dudley protested. "I was going to go out with my friends!"

"Baby!" Rayne taunted, and Chara glared at her.

"I am not!" Dudley announced. Chara sighed. The fight was on.

"Are too!" River shouted, sticking out her tongue. "You're a whiney baby. Me an' Rayne didn't whine!"

"Yeah!" Rayne smirked. "Me and River helped lots. You're just a big baby! A big _cry_ baby!"

"River! Rayne! Enough!" Chara snapped, frowning. "Apologize at once! I did not expect Dudley to drop everything to help us, I simply wanted help."

"Sorry," The twins choursed, scowling. Chara let it drop, but her look to the two girls promised punishment later. The twins sighed and pouted, obviously not happy. Fortunately for them supper was over and Chara could excuse herself and her children without further embarressment.

"Harry will be over in the morning," Petunia announced. "Bright and early, right boy?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry murmured, looking at the table, then leaving as Vernon grabbed him by the scruff and drug him from the room.

"He's a handful," Petunia told them, scowling. "I hope you can actually make him do his work. It takes a heavy hand, sometimes. Feel free to do what you want."

Chara and Phyrrus both went white at the insinuation, but the twins didn't get it and bounced merrily out the door.  
**oOooOo**


	2. Summer

Pyrotechnics  
Part Two  
Summer

**Author's Note:**

THIS IS SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or the Lugovaloses. They made themselves and used me for their own ends. In fact, if you know where they came from, someone let me know?

I decided to post the first two chapters in one go, simply because the first chapter is an introduction as opposed to any real plot. That and I figured more feedback would be most helpful. Truthfully I wasn't going to continued on with this, because original characters are not my thing, but the Lugovaloses truely grew on me. And I don't know why. So, feedback would be greatly appreciated.

I hope you like the second instalment.  
**oOooOo**

Harry did show up bright and early the next day, still yawning. Chara made a face at his baggy clothes and shook her head. "Good grief, kid, don't they buy you clothes?"

"No, Mum Chara," Harry murmured. "They give me Dudley's old things. And buy my shoes at thrift stores."

Chara blinked and shook her head. "Good heavens. Well, what you're wearing won't do. Let's see if I have some old things of Phyrrus that'll fit you. Go ask him if he knows. I know we brought some, we thought maybe the girls would be able to use them, and if they didn't want them, I'd wear them. At least he's got decent taste." Chara laughed and headed back outside, sending Harry upstairs to find Phyrrus.

The slightly older boy was in his room, trying to find something and obviously having little luck. Chara had been up for a while, apparently, but Phyrrus was still dressed only in a wife beater and boxers. Harry felt himself go red and he stuttered out the request. Phyrrus shrugged. "Maybe. It'd be in the truck, though. Mom's probably found them by now."

"Harry!" Chara's voice drifted up the stairs. "Found it!"

Phyrrus shrugged. "I know her too well."

Harry nodded, still blushing, and rushed out of the room, towards Chara. "Here. We kept a couple of pairs of jean shorts, some jeans, some shirts, nothing impressive. I've got a suit left from him that he almost never wore that you can try on if you'd like, but. . . you don't seem like you'd need it. Anyway, go put these on, they should fit much better."

Harry stared at the clothes she handed him. A pair of cut-offs, a tee-shirt with a picture of some strange dinosaur on it--"Yoshi," Chara muttered, rolling her eyes--and a green and black cloth belt. "Go change." She told him, pointing to the bathroom. Harry raised an eyebrow and went to change. At least the clothes fit him, Phyrrus, despite all his muscles and his height, was about Harry's build--or used to be. Besides, anything beat what Dudley used to wear.

Harry blushed, looking at the floor, but only had a moment before Chara put him to work. They spent the day finishing moving in, and Harry couldn't believe all the stuff they'd brought. "We shrunk it for the flight," Chara explained, "And pulled it all out for the truck so it wouldn't be strange when we moved in. We're used to it, my husband's job used to ensure a move every few years and we were married for several years before I had the kids."

"Oh." Harry smiled. "I'm glad you moved here."

"So am I," Chara laughed. "Now, in regards to a successful day of moving, let's go get some supper out! We're all dirty and smelly, but that's okay! Know anywhere good near-by?"

"Not really. They don't like to. . . you know, take me out," Harry sighed.

"Ah, we'll find somewhere," Phyrrus threw an arm around his shoulders and steered him outside. "Surely there's a MacDonalds around somewhere. The things are fu--er--flipping everywhere!"

"Of course. It's MacDonalds." Chara laughed, dragging the group after her. They found a nice little restaurant, taking a seat in the back corner. Soon the conversation revolved around the wizarding community in Britian, and River, Rayne, and Phyrrus found the place in the positive Dark Ages.

"What do you do without _TV_?" Rayne asked, her eyes wide, as though life without television was unfathomable.

"Read a lot," Harry shrugged, and both twins considered that.

"Not too bad," They announced together, voices blending eerily. "But still! It's _TV_!"

"Not having TV is _not_ the end of the world," Phyrrus reminded them. "You won't have it at Hogwarts."

"No Saturday morning cartoons?" Rayne asked, lip quivering.

"You'll be coming home most weekends, remember sweetie?" Chara reminded her youngest, smiling. "Don't worry about it." She payed the bill, then drug everyone to a shoe store, forcing Harry to get a pair of sneakers similar to Phyrrus'. Phyrrus got a new pair of red converse shoes, and the girls each got a hot pink pair. River was crooning over hers the entire way home.  
**oOooOo**

When the school letters finally came two weeks later, Harry spent more time over at the Lugovalos residence than at home, mostly hanging out with Phyrrus and the twins. Chara, who worked, would come home to a fully cooked meal made by Phyrrus and Harry. River and Rayne, exhausted from a day in the park, were sleeping on the couch until Chara roused them for supper. The twins, with Chara's help, cleaned up the dishes while Harry and Phyrrus made their way to the living room, letters in hand.

"Where do you go for this stuff?" Phyrrus asked, crashing on the couch.

"Diagon Alley," Harry yawned, looking for a way to lay down. Phyrrus shifted, allowing Harry to lean against him, resting his head on Phyrrus' chest. "It's a great place. You'll really like it. Aunt Marge is coming this week. I don't want to see her."

"You can stay over here," Phyrrus told Harry idly, combing his fingers through the other boy's hair. Harry relaxed further, his ear over Phyrrus' heart. Phyrrus smiled at him, and Harry felt a blush stain his cheeks.

"I don't want to be a problem," Harry murmured as Phyrrus continued to pet his hair.

"It won't be," Phyrrus replied, sighing. "Not at all. Mom likes you, the twins like you--I like you." Hesitence. Harry glanced up at Phyrrus, green clashing with gold. There was a brief pause, and Phyrrus cupped Harry's cheek, tilting the smaller's face upward and pressing their lips together.

For several long moments, Harry didn't react, just trying to process the new feelings. Phyrrus pulled back, face pinked, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't." Harry murmured, reaching up to catch Phyrrus' face, tangling his fingers in Phyrrus' long hair. He smiled and tilted his face back up. "But. . . you can make it up to me by doing it again. Please, Flame."

"Call me Phyrrus, please." And then, Phyrrus complied, bringing their lips together and gently lapping at Harry's mouth. The kiss turned heated as Phyrrus' tongue began to trace the contours of Harry's mouth, and Harry gave a soft whimper. Chara walked in to find the two on the couch, somewhere between kissing and making out.

"All right," Chara tapped her foot. "Enough. Harry needs to go back to the Dursleys'. It's late."

Phyrrus kissed Harry shortly, letting the other go, and Harry stood shakily, cheeks burning. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Lugovaols! I didn't mean to make you mad! I--Phyrrus and I--"

"I've been expecting it since you met him," Chara rolled her eyes. "I'm not overly concerned. Besides, what have I told you about calling me Mrs. Lugovalos? Go home, Harry. You need to get some rest before your aunt comes, and tell your uncle you'll be accompanying us to Diagon Alley after your aunt leaves, okay?"

"Thanks, Mum Chara." Harry smiled shyly and waved, walking out the door to the twins singing.

"Harry and Phyrrus sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes--"

"SHUT UP!"

"Eek! Mom! Help!"

"You're on your own, brats."

"Phyrrus! No tickling! Phyrrus! Ah! Ahahahaha! Phy--hahaha!"

Harry shook his head, laughing, and headed towards the Dursleys, the twins' laughter ringing in his ears. When he pulled the door open, Vernon snarled at him. Harry frowned, crossing his arms defensively, eyes narrowing. "Mu--Mrs. Lugovalos wants me to help them with a shopping trip to London the day after Aunt Marge leaves," Harry told his uncle warily.

"Fine," Vernon snapped. "And no funny business from you, got it?"

"Not if you sign my Hogsmeade form," Harry agreed, then began to head for the stairs only to have Vernon grab him.

"You're going back to the cupboard for the week," Vernon snarled. "I don't want her asking why we moved you."

Harry's eyes grew wide and he shook his head numbly, unable to believe what his uncle was telling him. "I--I'll tell!" Harry threatened, squeakily.

"You can't if we don't let you out," Vernon snarled, lifting the small teen by the scruff of the neck and tossing him into the cuboard. Harry banged on the door until his small hands cracked, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Shut up!" Petunia shrilled, and Harry rocked back, staring around the room in fear. He hated dark, enclosed spaces. With a whimper he made his way to the pile of blankets they'd left him and curled him, falling into a frightened sleep to avoid the darkness of the tiny cupboard.  
**oOooOo**

Harry was let out only to cook meals, use the bathroom, and do chores. Any other time he was locked in the tiny cupboard, sitting in the dark. Fear ate away at him, terrifying him completely. He hated the cupboard, the dark, enclosed, space. Marge didn't care, only talked about his parents non-stop. Harry thought it was going well until the last night she was there.

He was playing the neat little server boy as always, his stomach grumbling lightly in protest to the week with little food. His body was grumbling too, but that was mostly from the heavy hand his relatives used on him. "Now, it's like I see in dogs," Marge slurred, grabbing Harry's small wrist in her heavy grasp. Harry let out a thin cry as she wrentched his arm to the breaking point. "Something wrong in the bitch, something wrong in the pup."

"There was nothing wrong with my mum or my dad!" Harry screamed, trying to pull away from her. Marge snarled and twisted, a sick crack echoing though the house as Harry stared at his arm, which now hung at an odd angle. He cradled it to his chest, sobbing and white as a sheet. "Don--don't touch me!" Harry cried, backing away.

Marge sneered at him, and her face slowly puffed up, large and large, and then the rest of her body followed until she was floating towards the ceiling. Vernon tried to get her down, to no avail. "Set her right, boy!" He snarled, grabbing Harry's broken arm. Harry screamed, managing to get it out of the man's grasp, but Vernon grabbed the scruff of his neck. "Now, or I'll beat you black and blue."

"I can't!" Harry sobbed. "I can't set her right. I don't know how!"

Vernon shoved him down, kicking him several times, then turned back to Marge. Harry crawled off, calling on his magic to unlock the cupboard door and gather his things, shrinking them down. Wand in his left hand, he rushed out the door, then stopped, wondering what to do. He couldn't go to the Lugovalos' house, he probably wouldn't be welcome, but he had no where else to run. He wouldn't make it far with a broken arm, either.

Sobbing, Harry ran towards their house, wanting Phyrrus, and wanting to feel safe in his arms. He tripped over a large dog laying on the ground, panting heavily. Trash cans clattered from his fall, making half the neighborhood come alive. "A-are you lost too?" Harry asked, petting the dog. The animal whined, nuzzling Harry and tried to get up, only to fall again, clearly injured and starved.

"I guess no one takes care of you, either," Harry sniffed. "I'm trying to get to the house over there, but I don't think I can."

"Harry!" Chara cried, rushing outside. She had been the only one to look and see what was happening. Everyone else just grumbled discontentedly before returning to their television programmes.

"Mum Chara," Harry sobbed, reaching for her. He didn't care that she would think he hated them after staying away from the house for a week, he didn't care that she might hurt him, like his uncle had. The only memories he had of Chara were warm and kind.

"Hey, sweetie," Chara murmured, petting Harry head and calling for Phyrrus. Phyrrus appeared moments later, eyes wide.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry," Harry wailed. "They locked me in the cupboard and I couldn't get out and I didn't mean to not talk to you. Please don't be mad, Phyrrus, I'm sorry!"

Phyrrus lifted the other teen easily, pressing a kiss to his forehead and turning toward the house while his mother took care of the dog. "I'm not mad, and I don't hate you, baby." Phyrrus murmured, laying them both on the couch. "It's all right."

Harry clung to the teen like a lifeline, sobbing and refusing to let go, no matter how much his broken arm hurt him. Chara pried them apart just as Rayne and River appeared. "Harry?" River asked, tugging his broken arm. Harry's face went white as his arm was jiggled.

"It's okay, you two. Harry will be fine." Chara's voice was calm and soothing despite the situation. "I want you two to go warm a little broth for both Harry and the dog, all right? Phyrrus, will you go find something for Harry to bite?"

Harry curled around his arm as Phyrrus hurried off. Chara gently petted his hair. "This is going to hurt, all right? Instead of screaming bloody murder, Phyrrus is going to bring you something to chew on, okay? In order to fix your arm properly I've got to set it into place. That will hurt. The healing part might sting, but setting your arm will feel like I'm ripping it off, okay?"

Harry managed a nod, and Chara smiled. "That's my brave Harry. It'll be okay."

Phyrrus returned with a strip of leather, Harry suspected it was an old belt, and slipped it between Harry teeth before gathering the smaller teen in his arms and settling behind him on the couch. Harry reached up, grabbing Phyrrus' hands with his good one, and held out his arm. Chara kissed it lightly to make it "all better" the grasped it tightly and pulled. Harry bit down as hard as he could, hand tightening against Phyrrus', nails drawing blood, tears streaming down his face. A thin scream forced itself from his throat as the bone resettled. Chara waved her wand, chanting an incantation, and the bone healed itself with a brief, stinging pain.

"All done, sweetie," Chara said gently, pressing another motherly kiss to Harry's arm. "All better."

"That hurt," Harry rasped, still clinging to Phyrrus as the two little girls brought in some broth. Phyrrus took Harry's and fed him, peppering his face with kisses as his mother coaxed the dog into eating. The dog whined, but lapped the broth noisily.

"Can we keep him?" River asked, eyes bright. "Please?"

Chara sighed. She really should have known better. But the dog seemed well behaved. "Sure. But you get to walk him, and if he makes any messes, you get to clean them up."

"You hear that?" Rayne stroked the dog's head. "You have a home now."

"Let's all get some sleep. I'll be filing for custody of Harry in the morning." Chara frowned. "You obviously have mundane birth records, and since that is the case, I'll go through that court system. How's that sound?"

"Will it work?"

"I can get the Dursley's to sign over your custody no sweat." Chara smirked. "Phyrrus, he's going to have to sleep with you. But no funny business, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Phyrrus saluted, lifting Harry and carrying him upstairs.

"To bed, you two," Chara ordered the little girls, who nodded and rushed after Phyrrus. It was quite late by then, nearly ten, and Chara glanced at the dog.

"There's something odd about you," She murmured, but shook her head. "Come on. I'm the only one not sharing my bed, so I suppose you'll be sleeping with me, you mutt." She knuckled the dog's head fondly, and the animal whined, managing to get to his feet and limp after her. Chara managed a few light healing spells on the dog, then shrugged. She was a doctor, not a vet. At least the animal was walking better.

"What are we going to name you?" She wondered out loud, frowning slightly. The dog whined, nuzzling her hand. Chara smiled as she crawled into bed, smiling at the dog with a wane grin. The dog curled up against her and Chara sniffed.

"I guess you need protection from the night terrors too, huh?" Chara wiped at her tears. "It kills me the way they treat him, you know? Harry's such a good boy, and they treat him like dirt. He doesn't deserve his lot in life anymore than my kids deserve to grow up without a father. But Dudley is a little bastard and his family loves him. It's not fair."

Burying her face in the dog's dirty, matted fur and ignoring the smell, Chara cried in the darkness. Her heart broken sobs poured over the dog's ears, her tears bathing his dirty fur.

The dog tried to comfort her, nuzzling her and whimpering while Chara clung, crying, until late into the night.  
**oOooOo**

When Harry woke, he felt safe. A very uncommon occurance, especially during the summer. Phyrrus had snuggled up to Harry, wrapping his strong arms around Harry's thin waist. "Wake UUUUUUP!" Two small voices cried as River and Rayne leapt onto the bed, landung on top of Harry and Phyrrus. Phyrrus moved so he was protecting Harry from their landing, and frowned at the two girls.

Rayne caught River and drug her off the bed. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't know you were hurt."

"It's okay," Harry replied, sitting up and stretching. "Just some bruises. You didn't hurt me."

"Phyrrus felt. . . sad," Rayne tried to explain, and Harry blinked. Rayne usually allowed River to do the talking, rather than do it herself. "Like we hurt you. We didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Harry told her again, smiling. "Really. Let us get dressed and we'll find something to do today."

"Mom's already gone," River informed the two as they rolled out of bed. "Left a note that said for Phyrrus to take us to the park and make sure we got lunch. Said to eat supper without her, she won't be back 'til late."

"All right," Phyrrus smiled. "Let us get dressed and I'll fix pancakes for breakfast, all right?"

"Uh huh!" River and Rayne dashed from the room. Phyrrus smiled at Harry.

"Works every time," Phyrrus told his boyfriend, kissing him. Harry melted under the hot assult as Phyrrus' tongue warred with his own. The taller boy backed Harry towards the bed, laying him gently on it, and continued to kiss him. Harry was enjoying the moment, Phyrrus was careful not to allow his hands to wander, and it was several minutes before Phyrrus called a halt to their make-out session to get some clothes on. Harry was panting, and quickly pulled on a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a royal blue tank top.

"You know, I do like pancakes," Harry winked, and Phyrrus laughed, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips before waltzing out of the room.

Breakfast was uneventful, and the dog--which Chara had told them to name--followed them around, begging for scraps of food. Chara had restricted the poor thing to a light diet, warning them that it might die if they didn't stick to the diet she set out, allowing the poor animal's stomach to get re-aquainted with food. Phyrrus had obeyed, feeding the dog broth again, but leaving some meat in it this time. The dog wuffed his pleasure and offered a doggie grin, plumed, black tail waving in happiness.

"Mom said to name the dog, too." River informed them, finishing off her pancakes.

"Padfoot," Harry said immediately. Phyrrus blinked.

"Why?"

Harry gave the other a confused look. "He. . . reminds me. . . but I can't remember what of."

Phyrrus shrugged. "I suppose that's as good a name as any. What do you girls think of it?"

Rayne smiled. "He likes it. I would have called him Blackie, though. But he doesn't like that name."

"Can you always pick up animals emotions, Rayne?" Phyrrus frowned. "I thought you couldn't."

"I can't," Rayne shrugged. "But I understand his."

Phyrrus shrugged and glanced at River, who also said that she could feel the dog with her empathy. Empathy that usually only worked on humans. Phyrrus shrugged a second time. He could deal with that later. "Before we hit the park, I think we should bathe our new friend, here. He reeks."

Harry got an odd look on his face, and Phyrrus offered a lop-sided grin. "He smells," Phyrrus shrugged. "You'd like a bath, right?" He asked the dog, who woofed, making Rayne giggled.

"He likes that," The little girl them, leading the dog to the bathroom. "We can put him in the tub. Cold water isn't nice."

"Mom is so going to kill me," Phyrrus muttered, but followed the girls, Harry trailing behind, deep in thought. Why had this dog reminded him of something? He'd never had a pet before Hedwig, who was off delivering a letter to Ron, though she'd surely come to Chara's house. But this dog, he was so familer. And where had the name Padfoot come from? As far as Harry could remember, he had never even _heard_ the name Padfoot before.

It took nearly an hour to wash the dog, who enjoyed every moment of their primping, until the girls begged to paint his nails. Phyrrus refused the request, and Harry was oddly relieved. Phyrrus smiled at Harry, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. They took off for the park after packing a picnic lunch, and stayed there until supper time, then made their way to the diner down the road. Chara had left money in case they wanted to go out, and they had enough left for ice cream afterwords.

Harry was delighted. Everything they had done today was a rare treat, even the ice cream, and he had been with Phyrrus. Phyrrus leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's in a quick, gentle kiss, making Harry blush. Then the five--four humans and a dog--curled up and watched the disney version of Robin Hood.

When Chara got home she was delighted to see River and Rayne curled up on the floor in front of the couch using the dog as a pillow, sleeping peacefully, and Harry and Phyrrus were curled together on the couch. Smiling to herself, Chara got her camera, and snapped several pictures, crooning in delight. The dog's ear twitched, but he didn't wake, and Chara smiled. Too cute. . .  
**oOooOo**

The next morning Chara smiled. "I've got the paperwork all done," Chara announced. "Harry is my ward. I did not adopt you, because you and Phyrrus dating would have been very, very awkward, but you are still my ward." Chara grinned.

Harry clapped his hands and hugged the woman tightly. "Thank you so much, Mum Chara."

"You're a good kid, Harry. We couldn't leave you to such a fate. Not at all."

Harry blushed. "Well, I used my magic, I'll probably be expelled."

"That was clearly an accident, Harry." Chara's voice was firm. "Besides, they're in a uproar to find you. They think some madman has taken you and gone and killed you. I set them straight right quick--Rayne, what's the matter?"

Rayne stared at the dog, shaking her head and frowning. "You said that the madman had gone to hurt Harry and Padfoot--"

"Who?" Chara was beginning to feel like she was at an odd tennis match.

"Padfoot. The dog. Anyway, the dog was upset and indignate, as though he would never hurt Harry like that. But, Mom, you said animals can't feel that sort of thing."

"Animals can't," Chara agreed, pulling out her wand and sending a spell at the dog. "But humans can."

The dog whimpered as it slowly changed back into a man. A man Harry instantly recognized from the man on the news. Sirius Black. He shouted, leaping away, and the commotion made Chara offer him a strange look. When the man didn't attack, however, just sat and stared at Harry, Harry slowly edged closer. "You're that man from the news," Harry finally said aloud. "I thought you were dangerous."

"I supposed most would call me that," Sirius croaked. "But I meant no harm. I just wanted to see you. You look a lot like your father, you know that?"

Harry nodded, looking nervous. "If you knew my father. . . you'd be a wizard. And they said you escaped from jail. . . was it to come after me?"

"Most people would think so," Sirius managed bitterly, and smiled greatfully as River handed him water that Rayne had fetched.

"Why?" Rayne asked softly, leaning forward to gently touch Sirius' chest, right over his heart. "You're good. Can't they feel that?"

Sirius shook his head. He told them that most wizards thought he had betrayed James and Lily Potter since he was their secret keeper, and that Peter Petigrew, another man in their group, really had been the secret keeper. It was Peter that betrayed the Potters, though Sirius felt it was his fault. He explained that he had seen the picture of Ron Weasley in the Daily Prophet with the rat on his shoulder at the tomb. With _Peter_ on his shoulder. He sighed and bit his lip, obviously not expecting any of them to believe it.

"He's not lying," River announced as Rayne watched him with her odd, pale eyes. River looked to him as well, and he felt as they they were ripping apart his mind and examining his soul by their gazes. "And he loves Harry. Like a father but not?"

"I'm Harry's godfather," Sirius nodded, sighing.

Chara blinked. "Okay, so let me get this straight. You were wrongfully imprisoned for thirteen years without trial for killing Harry's parents _and_ thirteen other people, not to mention that you slept with me last night? I'm--I was--nevermind."

"Look, it wasn't. . . sexual, not at all," Sirius crossed his arms. "I have a mate, and you were so distraught that. . . I couldn't leave you there, alone."

Chara smiled gently. "Thank you, then. Who is your mate? We need to contact her. And Harry can write Ron. We can meet him in Diagon Alley, get the rat and solve all of this, okay?"

"We had better get the rat first," Sirius muttered. "Moony won't believe any of that."

Chara crossed her arms and sat on the couch, thinking. Harry just stared at the man. "Are you really my godfather?"  
**oOooOo**


	3. Family

Pyrotechnics  
Part Three  
Family

**Author's Note:**

THIS IS SLASH! YOU HAVE NOW BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The Lugovaloses are supposed to be mine but. . . well. . . they really do own themselves. . .

Points wildly to Phyrrus You weren't supposed to do this! Orginally this was supposed to be a cute story about the little twins going to Hogwarts and screwing with people's heads because, well, they're seven and cute. Then Phyrrus showed up. And he wasn't supposed to be a major character. Well, Phyrrus is a stubborn mule and didn't listen. So. He's obviously no longer a minor character.

Ah, people seemed to appreciate this (big thanks to my wonderful reviewers!), and the number of hits the story took was amazing. The number of people that stayed interested from chapter one to two was a good number also, which sort of surprised me (another big thanks to my reviewers!). OC's rarely go over this well. And the point to which I'm using them is so high. . . but since you lot like them (yet another big thanks to my reiviewers!). . .

I would like to mention that I'd enjoy more reviews (One more cheer for those wonderful reviewers who have!). I rarely ask, but because of the OC laden story, people see how many reviews it gets. So if you pop in to read this, please leave me a review so others will stop in as well?

Otherwise, I do hope you like the next installment!  
**oOooOo**

Sirius stared at Harry, looking haunted and hungry--not for food but for love. "Yes, Prongslet," Sirius murmured, holding out his arms. "I am."

Harry threw himself at the man, sobbing into his shoulder, and clinging tightly. Phyrrus knelt next to them, lifting Harry's face to met his. "If you're happy, baby, I'm happy." Harry offered the taller a tremulous smile and clung more tightly to Sirius. Sirius rested his cheek on Harry's hair, smiling.

"We shall have to catch that rat. Harry, will you please go write to Ron? Oh, and I got custody of you today," Chara told him, smirking. "Having muggle records is truely a great thing. Your mother was smart. Most wizards don't have them. School would have been hell if your mother hadn't insisted."

"Thanks, Mum Chara," Harry smiled shyly. "Does that mean I can stay here?"

"Yes. But no sex until you're out of my house for good, understand you two?" Chara demanded, making both boys turn bright red. "If you stay together."

Phyrrus shook his head wildly. "I won't let Harry go--not without a fight."

"Same for me to Phyrrus!" Harry told Chara, looking determined. Chara grinned.

"Of course. Letter to Ron, please. Just tell him you need to borrow his rat for a few days, you need to. . . do an expiriment and Hedwig won't cooperate. Or something."

"I'll invent something," Harry promised, disappearing up the stairs.

"As for you, Mr. Black," Chara told him, looking over his dirty clothing. "I think a shower is in order, and a trim. I'll see if I have any of my hus--husband's clothes for you to wear."

"Thank you, Mrs--you know, I don't think I know your names."

Chara introduced everyone, and Sirius smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Lugovalos."

"Chara." The woman corrected. "Now, shower. You reek--smell." She added at his confused look. "Go."

"Yes ma'am," Sirius saluted, disappearing up the stairs to the bathroom while Chara hunted down something for him to wear. Sirius, at six feet three inches, was an inch taller than her late husband, but Sirius was much thiner. Eating as a dog couldn't have helped, but she knew he wouldn't starve. Gathering a pair of jeans that her husband had always compalined were too long, and a T-shirt that he had never liked, as well as a pair of new boxers--he'd just bought some and had never even opened the package--she wandered up the stairs. She knew Connor wouldn't mind, but it still hurt to give away his things. He hadn't even been. . . gone. . . for a year.

The shower turned off and Chara left the clothes outside the door. "Clothes are in the hall!" She called to him. "Give a shout when you want me to help you with your hair."

"Thanks!" Sirius replied, looking at his hands. He was thin and gaunt, his cheeks sunken in and his eyes dead. He couldn't bring himself to look in the mirror for fear of what he would see. His matted hair reached his elbows and he knew he would need help to sort it out. It had never been so long before. He shook his head and put his head in his hands, ignoring the steamy room, and the fact he severly lacked clothing. Thirty one years old, he had been the second youngest of the Maruaders. Remus was the true youngest, starting school nearly a year before he should have. He would only be thirty this year.

Sirius wondered what his mate would think of him, if he would stay angry, of it he could ever forgive Sirius for what he had done. Remus was the kindest, gentlest person that Sirius knew. And Sirius missed him. Missed him and loved him. Anger over took him and he slammed his fist into the wall, mindful of the mirror before curling up in the floor and sobbing.

The commotion brought Chara running and she shoved the door opening. Seeing Sirius naked would not be the first time she had seen a nude man, and once one works in the medical profession long enough, parts simply become parts. "Sirius?" She asked, feeling oddly relieved that he was covered by his towel. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sirius told her, voice crackling. "Just fine."

"No, you're not," Chara gathered him into her arms as she used to do for her younger brother. He was still in the States and had outgrown cuddling with his older sister some years ago. "Sirius, we'll get you cleared. It'll be okay."

A foot taller than Chara, Sirius still managed to twist so he could bury his face in her shoulder and accept her comfort. His tears soaked through her shirt, and Chara kicked the door closed, so Harry wouldn't see Sirius in such a state, and sat with him, murmuring soft words of comfort, and waiting. That was all she could do.

It took thirty minutes for Sirius to cry himself out and he smiled at Chara, gathering his clothes and shooing her lightly from the bathroom. Chara smiled and patted his cheek. "It'll all be okay." She told him, then disappeared to fix some lunch for them all.

They spent the afternoon with each other, inside, Harry getting to know his godfather better. After a late supper, Hedwig reappeared with a letter from Ron accompanying Scabbers. Sirius made sure the rat didn't see him, and Chara placed several charms on the cage so that the rat couldn't escape and Harry put the cage in his and Phyrrus' room. Chara sent the girls to bed, Rayne dragging River up the stairs.

Chara sighed. "Well, not much time before you start school again, ne, boys?" Chara laughed at their downcast expressions and shooed them up their stairs so that she could fix the problem of Sirius' wild mane. Harry was about to argue, but Phyrrus drug him out.

"Mom probably wants to talk to him. Did Ron tell you when he'd be in Diagon Alley?" Phyrrus craned his neck to see over Harry shoulder, and the boy nodded.

"Next week," He told Phyrrus.

"What did he mean he hoped you had a great birthday?" Phyrrus looked confused.

"Huh? Oh. My birthday was the thirty-first of July. The day we got together. I forgot." Harry laughed and shrugged. "I just never think about the thing."

"Ah, I see. Well, I just have to make up for that," Phyrrus smirked and Harry blinked. Phyrrus tacked Harry, sending them both falling onto the bed, and Phyrrus rubbed noses with Harry for a moment. "They say you're supposed to get a spanking on your birthday," Phyrrus told him, voice husky, "but that's no fun. I think I'll give you kisses instead."

Harry knew his ears were burning, and he looked up at Phyrrus with wide eyes. Phyrrus laughed and pressed his lips against Harry's. "Trust me, baby," Phyrrus murmured. "All you will ever have to say is stop."

"Okay," Harry breathed, waiting for his next kiss. "But you still owe me twelve more kisses."

Phyrrus laughed, and complied.  
**oOooOo**

The change in Sirius in a mere twenty-four hours was amazing. Gone were his dirty, tattered robes, replaced by worn blue jeans and an old, but comfortable, black t-shirt that fit him fairly well. The black was more of a charcol now, faded numorous times in the wash. He still didn't have shoes, but Chara had dug up a pair of flip flops to suffice for that, for the moment, and his straight, black hair, now clean and trimmed to fall just past his shoulders so he could tie it into a tail, was healthy and smooth.

Harry threw his arms around his godfather, smiling. "Sirius! I thought you were a dream!"

"Once we have this rat thing figured out, we'll get Harry's custody solved," Chara told him, smiling. "But you had better turn into your dog form--"

"I have one question, first," Sirius broke in. "How did Harry know to call me Padfoot? That was a nick-name James and Moony and Lily helped give me a long time ago. He wouldn't have heard it since before. . . his parents. . . died."

"I just. . . felt it." Harry bit his lip. "Something reminded me about something, and I just called you that. The others didn't mind, though. Phyrrus said he liked it. Rayne wanted to call you Blackie."

Sirius offered a thin smile. "Would have fit. All right, I'm done." Sirius melted and shifted, turning into a large black dog, and woofed, his plumed tail waving like a flag.

"Sit." Chara told him, laughing as he obeyed. "Lay."

Sirius flopped down, offering a doggie grin as he drooled on the floor. "You can clean that up," She informed him. "Now, roll over." Harry laughed harder as his godfather obeyed.

"Play dead!" Phyrrus could barely speak. Sirius was very dramatic while playing dead, and Harry collapsed into Phyrrus, who fell to the floor, both rolling in laughter as Sirius began to moan and whine, collapsing to the floor and twitching a few times before shuddered and laying still. River nudged him in the side. "I think you killed it," She told them with a frown. Rayne leaned over the dog and Sirius suddenly came alive, licking her on the face.

"Ew! Animagus slobber!" Rayne complained, tackling the dog. Chara rolled her eyes and called the aurors. She had a rat to deal with. They appeared instantly, and Sirius stilled, getting in front of the children and growling.

"Down, Padfoot!" Chara ordered. "Friends!"

Sirius tilted his head as a guard dog might, but sat on his haunches, tongue lolling out of his mouth. The aurors were clearly relieved. "So is this the animal you thought was an animagus?" One asked, Chara shook her head.

"No, it's a rat Harry borrowed from his friend. He's in this way." Chara led them into the living room and pointed to the animal. "I put it in the cage and make it so he couldn't get out, but I didn't dare check. He could be dangerous! What if it was Sirius Black in disguse?"

"Very smart, Ma'am," The man smiled at her, and Chara felt herself blush. He was quite handsome, maybe a few years older than she, his black head shaved, broad shouldered and muscular. But Chara shook her head. She wasn't ready for that. Connor would want her to move on, but she just couldn't. Not yet.

The man pulled the rat out of the cage and cast the spell, then stared in shock. "Peter Pettigrew!"

Stunners caught the once-rat before he could even think about running and Chara blinked. "Who was that?"

"He's supposed to be dead. . . we'll have to handle this at headquarters. . . oh, dear. You'll all have to come with us, I'm afraid."

"Can't the children stay out of this? Phyrrus and Harry are old enough to watch the girls. And I don't want them to have to deal with the ministry. We've only just gotten to this country."

"All right. If you would come with us, Mrs. Lugovalos?"

Chara nodded and followed them out, telling the children to behave. And to watch the dog. "Park!" River demanded as soon as Chara had left. "Please?"

"Fine. Padfoot, you like to play catch with a frisbee?" Phyrrus asked, smiling. The dog nodded and Phyrrus grabbed a frisbee and a couple of tennis balls and they made their way down the street. The rest of the summer was going to be interesting, that was for sure.  
**oOooOo**

When the mess was finally straighted out, it was quite late. Chara had managed to wrangle a pardon for Sirius' imprisonment and his escape and they promised to play it over the muggle television too. She had also gotten Harry's custody transferred to Sirius. She was on her way to the apperation point when a small man with long, greying, golden-brown hair stopped her, one hand clutching the sleeve of her t-shirt. His eyes were wolf gold and pleading. Chara took in the state of his tattered, patched, and greying robes and blinked. "Please," The man asked quitely. "Do you know where Sirius is?"

The man escorting her lashed out, knocking the slender man--he was only five feet six inches, maybe--into the wall and breaking his fragile grip on Chara's clothing. "Don't speak to the normal people around here, werewolf," Her escort growled. The small man seemed to deflate, Chara was sure that if he was a wolf his tail would have been between his legs and his ears would have been dropping.

"It's all right." Chara smiled and put an arm around the man as realization hit her. "Me and Moony, we've been friends for ages, right, Moony?"

The werewolf nodded, trying to comprehend what the woman was saying. "Though I didn't know he was a werewolf. We're penpals, see," Chara grinned. "I'm from America."

That explained her lax views on werewolves. The small man smiled, greatful, but was still confused about how she knew his nick-name. The escort snorted and muttered something about American magic users that Chara didn't catch and Moony was not going to inform her about.

"Thank you," The small man murmured as the escort stomped away. "I wouldn't have approached but. . . I found out Sirius was innocent, I had to know. Have I seen you before?"

"I volunteer at the werewolf cages every now and then," Chara shrugged. "You might have seen me there. I'm a mediwitch at St. Mungo's."

"Oh," Remus said quietly. "That's nice."

"Come on, buck up." Chara grinned. "I'm taking you to see Sirius. You are his mate, right? Stupid shit wouldn't write you until he'd been cleared."

Remus blinked and nodded, following Chara. She apperated them both to her home and entered through the back. "I'm home and I brought a friend!"

Sirius was the only one to enter the kitchen. "R-remus?" His knees gave out at the sight of his mate, and he would have hit the floor if he hadn't caught the counter. Remus threw himself at Sirius and kissed him deeply. "I love you more than words can say," Sirius panted as Chara quietly left the room.

"I love you, too," Remus replied, holding Sirius tightly. "Please don't leave me again. I love you, please don't leave."

"Not by choice," Sirius answered, holding Remus tightly. "I love you." He left a note on the kitchen table that he and Remus would return the next day, and they disapperated to renew their bond. When they finally did reappear, they were both a little worse for wear, and Remus was limping slightly, but both wore large grins.

Something told everyone in the house that they did not want to know.  
**oOooOo**

Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry, introducing him to Remus late the next afternoon. Remus smiled, tucking a lock of his hip length hair out of his eyes. "You look like your mother, Harry. Did you know that?"

Harry shook his head. "Everyone says I look just like my dad."

"You do," Remus laughed. "But the eyes are Lily's, and you have her tiny frame, I doubt you'll every get any taller than me, though the bone structure is mostly James. But you've certainly got your mother's temperment."

"No one tells me I look like my mum," Harry murmured softly. "Thanks."

Remus hugged him tightly. "I love you, Prongslet. And so does Sirius. So we'll just have to say it more often, okay?"

"Uh huh!" Harry sniffed, burrowing his face into Remus' shoulder. "So when can I come live with you?"

"We've got to find a place to live, first," Sirius frowned. "So probably not this summer, since you've only got a couple of weeks left. But this Christmas, certaintly. But we promise to visit everyday."

"Are you opposed to living in a mundane neighborhood?" Chara got a rather frightening smirk on her face.

"Should we be?" Sirius asked as Remus offered Harry a worried look.

"Well, see, there's an empty house just down the block, they're very anxious to sell it. . ." Chara smiled genially. "I thought maybe you'd like it."

"Why do I sense a veiled threat somewhere in there?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Just remember," Chara smirked. "I know where you transform."

Remus shivered, but laughed, knowing that while Chara might turn him strange colors, she wouldn't hurt him. "Okay, okay. We'll look, how's that?"

Chara smiled sweetly. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Sirius and Remus had a bad feeling about this. . .  
**oOooOo**

Harry was excited to meet his friends in Diagon Alley. He had told them all about Sirius, Remus, and the Lugovaloses and he couldn't wait to see their reactions. "Harry!" Hermione was the first person he saw, and she bounded over to him, catching him in a hug. "It's great to see you again! How are you?"

"I'm great," Harry grinned and waved to the Weasleys as they approached. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hey, Ron. I'm sorry about Scabbers."

"I let that thing _sleep_ with me!" Ron shuddered in disgust. "Don't even mention the rat. The only good thing it ever did was bite Goyle, and if that's the _only_ good thing he did, he's got no redeeming qualities."

Harry laughed and threw his arms around Ron, glad his best friend was still his best friend. "Harry?" Phyrrus appeared, dusting himself off from the floo over. "Are these your friends?"

"Hm?" Harry blinked, then laughed at himself. "Yeah! Sorry, I forgot Phyrrus."

"S'all right," Phyrrus held out a hand, introducing himself--as Flame--then the rest of his family. Ron introduced himself and his family next, and Hermione went last. Phyrrus nodded, grinning. "So you're the mudblood."

Everyone but the Americans gasped and Phyrrus blinked at Harry's reaction. "What did I say?"

"You called her a mudblood!" Harry gasped. "I thought you didn't mind muggles!"

"I don't. What does being a mudblood have to do with it? It's not like I called her a--" Phyrrus lowered his voice, "--half-blood."

"Um. . ." Harry blinked. "I think I'm missing something. You won't call her a half-blood? Why not?"

"Harry!" Chara scolded. "Don't call your friends names like that, even in jest!"

"I think we're all confused," Remus finally broke in. "Half-blood is not a bad term here, Chara. Calling someone a mud-blood, however, is a major insult. I think, in America, it is the other way around?"

"Yes. You only use the term half-blood or half-breed to insult people, but mud-blood or mud-breed in perfectly acceptable." Chara shrugged.

"What's a mud-breed?" Harry frowned.

"Half Amerindian mage, half American wizard." Chara explained. "The magic is only a little different, and the alignments change slightly. It's simply a distinguishing factor. It may change how you have to be treated in a hospital, for instance. You never give an Amerindian or mud-breed werewolf Wolfsbane Potion, it's a grave insult because the wolves are somehow connected to them. Those with Amerindian blood don't hunt people. No one is sure why, we think it's a gentic thing."

"Oh. Well, you still can't use mud-blood around here, Phyrrus. People won't like it," Harry broke in. "It's a nasty insult."

"I'll keep that in mind, but calling them h-half-bloods is horrible," Phyrrus frowned. "I'll have to think of something."

River, bored, looked at Ron with her large, bright eyes and smiled enthusiastically. "I like him!" She announced, grabbing Ron's hand. Glad for the change of subject, no one objected to the cry. Rayne watched silently, hiding behind Chara. Sirius and Remus followed, and Molly Weasely, the matriarch of the Weasley clan, began to fuss over Sirius and Remus, who obviously didn't eat enough.

"Come on, we've got things to buy. Why don't Sirius, Remus, and I take my brood, Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Chara asked, counting them off. "That should save you some time, at least. And it'd make it one adult for every two kids."

Molly nodded, smiling. "That's sounds wonderful, my dear. Such a nice young woman."

"I'm not a young anything anymore," Chara muttered, grinning. "I'm forty."

Molly blinked. "Well, you've aged well."

"Er. . . thanks?" Chara wasn't entirely sure what to do with that answer, and Molly laughed.

"Oh come now, Chara, dear. I'm only forty-five."

Chara laughed and shook her head. "Then we have both aged well, Molly, dah-ling!" Chara stretched the 'a' to make a more southern American accent, laughing wildly. She waved and herded her lot to get to the bank to get money. Sirius insisted on paying for Harry's school things, however.

"I am acting as your parent, Harry. Remus and I are. No one else's children pays for their own school supplies, so neither will you, got it?"

Harry smiled shyly, nodding. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Aw, Mum would be rolling in her grave to know I spent money on a Potter," Sirius winked, hugging Harry quickly. "Remus, do you need anything? Half of this _is_ yours, after all."

Chara gave him an odd look, obviously wondering about the tattered robes, and Remus gave a shy smile. "When they imprisoned Sirius they refused to unlock his accounts for me. My name is on them, but as a werewolf. . . " He shrugged helplessly. Chara hugged him, smiling.

"I will never think less of you," She told him. "You are a respectable man, no matter what anyone else says."

Remus grinned. "Thanks."

"I speak only the truth," Chara told him, eyes sparkling. She tugged his hair lightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Remus blushed brightly and Sirius gaffawed, shaking his head. Harry rolled his eyes and the Lugovalos children snorted. Ron and Hermione looked on in shock.

"PDA!" Phyrrus cried, still laughing. "PDA! My eyes! My virgin eyes!"

"PDA?" Hermione asked, blankly. "What is that, Flame?"

"Public display of affection." Phyrrus was wheezing by then, drapped over Harry. "Oh, I'm going to break something."

"Shut up, then," Harry told him tartly, trying not to stagger under Phyrrus' weight.

"Shut me up if you're so desprate," Phyrrus laughed.

What could Harry do? He kissed him.  
**oOooOo**


	4. School Supplies

Pyrotechnics  
Part Four  
School Supplies

**Author's Note:**

THIS IS SLASH! YOU HAVE NOW BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not even the Lugovaloses. But I was supposed to. /Dodges a flame spell/ Dammit, Phyrrus!

_MadnessLover_: Language, and therefore insults, change from society to society. In early America, a half-breed was the term from some of mixed Amerindian and Anglo (that is, English) blood. Keeping that in mind, I thought that it would be very offensive to call sone one a half-blood in American magical society. I also used the idea what 'mud' would be offensive in Europe, but not have the same connotations here, similar to the use of 'bloody.' It also allowed me to go into more detail about how different European and American magical socities are. I am a geeky history major, and analyzie things like that. It comes with the territory. "Underneath the Underneath" as Hatake Kakashi would say (if any of you are fans of Naruto).

To those of you wondering, I hope that was a good explanation. A more simple one would be that I'm geeky and it really can work that way. Yankee doodle sure did!

Anyway, past my pure geek-ness, I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. I never thought Pyrotechnics would be this popular! I'm also glad about how well I'm actually keeping readers. Please, remember to review this story since it does involve a lot of orginal characters to prove to the others on this site that OCs are not all bad! That and seeing new reviews makes me happy!

A longer note that I'm used to writing, but I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Special thanks to everyone one of my reviewers!  
**oOooOo**

Werewolves, Chara soon discovered, were not treated equally everywhere. In America they simply were. No one considered them impure, nor dark, it was simply a difficulty that one had to overcome. Human laws applied to werewolves, even when in form, unless if was not by the fault of the werewolf that he escaped his safe place when he transformed. To discover that werewolves were treated as animals was a shock to Chara and her children.

"That wolf is not welcome here!" Madame Jekins snarled, kicking them out of their shop as soon as she saw Remus.

"You bitch!" Chara snarled. "He is not an animal! He is a person!"

"He's a werewolf," Jekins snapped. "Therefore he is not only an animal, but a dark creature."

"Remus is nicer than you'll ever be, you ass!" Harry could not believe River just said that. Actually, he could--seven or not. She had her mother's temper, that was obvious. "And you obviously need to get fucked a little more often! It'd put you in a better mood!"

Chara choked at that particular remark. "River!" She sounded particulairly scandalized. "You don't say things like that to people!"

"She and Rayne had to learn about sex sooner than most children because of their empathic abilities," Phyrrus explained. "They can feel the. . . uh. . .lust, shall we call it."

"Sex drive," Rayne corrected absently, clinging to Chara's hand. "And pleasure."

"I did not want to hear that," Harry grumbled, hiding his face in Phyrrus' chest. "Oh, ew. . ."

"It's even worse after they've felt it from your parents and feel the need to share," Phyrrus shrugged.

"I'll take your word for it," Hermione shivered. "Gross."

"Is there another robe shop here?" Chara asked, then stared at the door and stated, loud enough for Jekins to hear, "One that isn't run by an egocentrical bitch?"

"Mum would flip if she heard Mrs. Lugovalos," Ron remarked idly.

"That's how most parents take me," Chara laughed. "Please, Ron and Hermione, call me Chara or Mom Chara. Mrs. Lugovalos makes me look for someone. . . respectable."

Ron laughed. "I like your mum, Flame."

Phyrrus nodded greatfully. "My thanks. Yours wasn't half bed either."

"She's not nearly as cool as yours, Flame." Ron grinned. Phyrrus was one of the few people Ron's age that the red head actually had to look up to. The teen was already taller than Remus by an inch, and it was an interesting experience to meet Phyrrus. Phyrrus, for reasons he later explained to Harry, had the new people he met call him Flame. It was a familiarity issue, Phyrrus had explained later. Sirius and Remus could call him Phyrrus because they were Harry's guardians. The new comers Phyrrus did not know and therefore did not want them to call him by his real name. It was a matter of intimacy. Harry let the matter drop. He knew that as Ron, Hermione, and Phyrrus got to know each other, Phyrrus would change his name rule. Flame was a simple reminder that they were not yet close, though he would get to know them for Harry's sake.

As they talked, they made their way to Madame Malikin's, and Harry waved at the cheerful witch. "Remus!" The witch gave a delighted smile. "It's nice to see you again! And Sirius Black! I imagine you two need new clothes?"

"You know us too well, lovely," Sirius laughed and Madame Malikin shook her head.

"Of course, love," She replied. "All right, Hogwarts students first." River and Rayne jumped up on the stools, and Malikin stared for a moment. "Aren't you two a bit young?"

"They're only seven," Chara agreed, "but magic is taught so differently in the US that Dumbledore agreed to let them start early. Five years is a bit much, but I think it'll be okay. Phyrrus'll be there, and they'll come home on weekends. Floo."

"Ah, I heard about those two. Intelligent, aren't they?"

"When they apply themselves," Chara rolled her eyes, "but intelligence aside, they are only seven. And that's how they act. Their teachers are going to die."

Malikin laughed, shaking her head. "I see. So--"

"Uhg," An aristocratic voice sneered. "Muggles."

"Liar," River announced boldly. "We ain't mudanes. And you're a poop."

"River, stop," Chara told her daughter. "That's uncalled for."

"Well, he feels mean," River replied, crossing her arms with a huff.

"You should still be polite," Chara scolded. "Now tell him your sorry."

"I'm sorry I didn't address you with more respect," River dutifully replied. The man snorted and Rayne frowned.

"She said she was sorry," Rayne said softly. "You could at least accept it. River doesn't like to say she's sorry."

"I don't like insolent children, either. And not mudbloods." The blond man snapped.

"That's enough." Sirius told the man in a warning tone.

Chara shook her head. "Don't bother. Wizarding nobility are just pompus asses like that. Glad I'm American. And in the healthcare profession. No one wants to do it, so they can't fire me just because Malfoy's an ass, no matter what he might think."

"How the hell do you know who I am, Mudblood?" The now identified Lucius Malfoy snarled.

"I work at St. Mungo's. Of course I'm going to know who you are. You send more people to us than anyone else." Chara smiled sweetly. "Or so the Aurors told me."

Malfoy's lip pulled back in a sneer, and Chara laughed. "Well, if you're tired of me you can go over to Madam Jinkins. She's an ass so she might acutally listen to you."

He pulled his wand on the woman and discovered why, exactly, that was a bad idea. River and Rayne had their wands trained on him, all laughter gone from their young faces as looks that were far to old to be placed on seven year olds took over. And Phyrrus was there. He held his wand in one hand, but he had also slipped behind Malfoy and grabbed his hair, pulled him into Phyrrus, head tilted at an uncomfortable angle, throat bared. "See, my sisters and I, we fight pretty damn dirty, my friend," Phyrrus purred. "I don't recomend insulting our mother. It might get you. . . harmed."

Malfoy looked as though he had never had anyone physically threaten him before--which was probably the case--and Phyrrus frowned, his voice taking on a dangerous edge that made Harry shudder. But Phyrrus would never do that to him. Never ever. And Harry trusted him.

"Is that a threat, little boy?" Malfoy choked out.

"Of course not," Phyrrus told him nuterally, still not moving. "Why would it be? It is merely. . . hypothisized. _If_ you go after my mother _then_ my sisters and I shall harm you greviously _because_ we don't like people threatening our loved ones. The question is, are you going to test it and see if it's true?"

Malfoy shook his head, lowering his wand and Phyrrus released him. "That was very Slytherin of you, boy," Malfoy smirked. "Perhaps we shall be friends?"

"I would rather eat an adder," Phyrrus hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously and fire sparking from his wand. "Watch yourself, old man. I might be thirteen, but that hardly matters. I'll find a way to curse you into the next year if you so much as look at any of my family or my friends wrong. And just so you know who to watch for, the name is Flame."

Faced with a pyromanic wizard that probably didn't have full control of his powers, Malfoy chose to cast a few more insults over his shoulder as he left. Harry stared, incredulous. "Would you really have hurt him?"

"I was in a position to snap his neck, Harry. I could have easily killed him," Phyrrus smiled gently. "But I wouldn't have. It would have been murder. He, however, did not need to know that."

"That was awesome, mate!" Ron cheered as Madam Malikin continued to size their robes. "I wish I could do that!"

"I could easily teach you," Phyrrus offered. "It is difficult to learn, but I think you could do it. It's. . . not really karate, but kind of. It's a Native American fighting style that has background with Karate called 'red warrior.' From the choctaw tribe. That and a couple of my more rough-and-tumble friends taught me to street fight."

"That's amazing," Hermione gasped. "How did you learn it?"

"Patience, discipline, and pratice," Phyrrus shrugged. "The same way River and Rayne are learning it. Although I'm the one teaching them. I also added in a few things. That and I fight down and dirty."

Harry smiled and hugged Phyrrus tightly. "I'm glad you weren't hurt. Could your sisters have hurt him?"

"They know a few good ones," Phyrrus shrugged. "They're very intelligent. That's the only reason they're allowed to start early. They'll be powerful, one day, but not as powerful as you."

"What about you?" Harry asked, anxious. What if Phyrrus was jealous of his power? What if he hated Harry for having more power?

"Me? I'm powerful, I suppose. Not the genius of my sisters, far more powerful, but mostly in spells involving fire since I'm alligned to that element." Phyrrus shrugged.

"Alligned to what?" Hermione asked, and Harry thought his eyes would pop out in shock.

"This is the best school in the country?" Phyrrus muttered, rolling his eyes. "Okay, I'm alligned to fire. I have more. . . feel for it. I can do more with fire than anything else. This is because I like fire--"

"Like fire?" Chara broke in, staring, "Phyrrus, you practically worship the stuff!"

"Fine. I love fire. Like Harry probably gets on well with air-type spells. Hemione is probably more earth, and Ron is another fire. River and Rayne are air through and through, names to the contrary. It's simply their element of choice. You prefer to work with it because it responds better to you, and it's. . . in tune with you." Phyrrus shrugged. "It's partly inherited, you get partial affinty for things from your parents. Like I can heal above average thanks to Mom, but I'll never be a healer, and the shadows will hide me better than most people thanks to Dad's power, but your main affinity is mostly from your own magic.

"Because I'm aligned with fire, I probably know more fire spells than some of your teachers, but I don't know a lot of air--okay, yeah I do. Thanks to the brats. I don't know a lot of earth spells. Don't use many of them. Some of the powerful ones, but if I can do it with fire, then I am doing it with fire, dammit." Phyrrus grinned.

Harry snuggled up to Phyrrus. "I don't know about that. I like all the elements. What does that make me?"

"Very powerful," Phyrrus laughed and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, smiling. "What else would you be?"

Harry shrugged and Phyrrus swung him around before letting him drop lightly to the floor. Ron grinned and asked Phyrrus about quidditch, lightening the mood, but Sirius and Remus still had things to think about. More than they wanted, really. Remus still hadn't told them about his teaching position, and touched his hair thoughtfully. Dumbledore had requested he cut it to teach at the school, but his hair was one constant thing in his life. He had been planning on it, but now. . . now he didn't want to.

"What are you thinking about, lover?" Sirius asked, kissing Remus.

"Hm? Oh, just that. . . my hair is really long. I wonder what the other students will think."

"Who cares?" Sirius ran his fingers though the golden brown locks. "I love it this way. Don't you dare cut it."

"It's past my hips, Sirius. Besides, it does need a trim. I'll just have to keep in braided while I'm at the school. I can tuck it under my robes."

"Whatever." Sirius continued to play, until Madam Malikin shoved him out of the way and measured his mate. Remus laughed at Sirius' poleaxed expression, and Madam Malikin, who had known them for years, smiled sweetly.

Chara roared with laughter. "A woman after my own heart!" She crowed, clapping. "Finally!"

"Mom!" Phyrrus rolled his eyes. "Honestly! You're weird."

"Thank you, sweetie. I try." Chara laughed, frowning as she tried to kiss her son and couldn't reach his cheek. Phyrrus bent obediently and allowed his mother her fun, smiling. Chara did smother Harry in kisses, making Ron and Hermione blink. They didn't think Mrs. Weasley had ever been so affectionate with Harry, didn't think Harry would allow it, and Harry waited out the onslaught. They had never thought about how starved for attention he had been. They also hadn't missed that the last place Chara kissed him was right over his scar. A place Harry let very few people touch. It implied that his trust for Chara was great, and both of his friends hoped she never abused that.

After their adventures in Diagon Alley, they made their way back towards the pub to catch some dinner, and then apperated home. Harry stumbled towards the stairs, exhausted, so Phyrrus picked him up with ease and carried him. Chara yawned, plopping down on the couch. "You two can kip here tonight, if you want," Chara yawned, stretching out. "You can have the guest room. I'll just crash here."

Sirius made to protest, but Chara was already asleep. He smiled, shaking his head. "She overworks herself."

"Of course," Remus smiled as Sirius picked her up and carried her to her room, tucking her in.

"Sleep well, Chara," Sirius muttered, wishing that he had been invited into the family like Harry had. He missed his family, no matter how much he loved Remus. He and Remus did crash in the guest room, waking far earlier than Chara, who was fast asleep until noon.

"Is that normal for her?" Remus asked Phyrrus, who shrugged and nodded.

"Every now and again she does this. We'll just take this girls to the park for the morning, Mom'll be up about noon, then we'll pack this afternoon and be ready to catch the train tomorrow." Phyrrus shrugged, fixing everyone breakfast.

"So what was with your mother and Malfoy yesterday? Do they know each other?"

"Mom only knows him because he comes to the hospital every now and again. Makes donations, but like Mom said, they're so desprate for healers they'll take budget cuts before they'll fire anyone."

"And what does she know about Euro-wizarding nobility?"

"Jack shit. She knows Malfoy is one, but that's about all she knows about it. He flaunts it enough."

That certainly explained a lot, Sirius decided. That would be why Chara hadn't said anything about his name, and probably hadn't said anything about the people's odd behavior around him. She didn't realize that he was part of said nobility. She might _now_, she hadn't before, at any rate.

At the park they had a game of American Football--Phyrrus, Rayne, and Sirius against Remus, Harry, and River, Remus' team got slaughtered thanks to Phyrrus--and played frisbee with Padfoot. Chara was up and about when they returned home, thanking Phyrrus for taking care of girls and guests, and then fed them lunch.

After that, packing ensued. None of the Lugovaloses had ever been to boarding school before, and didn't know if they would need anything not on the list. Harry helped as best he could, and Chara cursed. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, blinking.

"Forgot a damn owl for the kids. American wizards. . . we have a way to get wild owls. Um. . . well, I suppose the school has some. If it's important, send it with the girls."

"All right," Phyrrus agreed, frowning as he closed his trunk. "That doesn't seem like much for a year."

"You can write home for anything else you need," Harry shrugged. "Are you done?"

"Are you?" Phyrrus counted.

"I didn't unpack anything but my homework," Harry snorted. "And I wore your clothes all summer. Sort of. . . I suppose I do have to pack." Harry rushed off to do so, and Phyrrus laughed until he cried.  
**oOooOo**

"I want you to be good, do you understand me?" Chara told the two girls as she helped them load their things on the train. "You will listen to Phyrrus and Harry, understand? Phyrrus, for all intents and purposes, is your baby sitter while you are at school. And you will listen to your teachers, no matter what, understand?"

"Yes, Mom." River sighed and Rayne nodded silently, clinging to her mother's hand. Chara kissed them both and turned to Phyrrus, who smiled.

"I'll be fine, Mom, I promise. And I swear I'll take care of the girls and my Harry too." Phyrrus smiled and Chara kissed him several times, hugging him tightly.

"You're such a good boy," She said softly, wiping away tears of pride.

Phyrrus blushed, shaking his head. "Mom, you're being embarresing." Harry thought Phyrrus would spontaniously combust, he was so bright. He pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek, hugging her tightly, then stepped back, taking the twins' hands. Remus and Sirius hugged Harry good-bye, telling him they would see him shortly since Remus had the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and Sirius would be going with him to help out on days he couldn't teach. Chara caught Harry after that, kissing his scar and smiling.

"Be good, okay?"

Harry nodded, smiling shyly, and Chara sent them all on the train, smiling gently. "You lot be good! I love you!"

"Love you too, Mom!" The three Lugovalos children chorused, waving. Sirius smiled at Chara.

"You're an affectionate family, you know?" Remus smiled and looked at the ground. "It. . . must be nice."

Chara shrugged. "Having something so important taken from you makes you remember what little you have." Her smile was watery and thin. Remus toed the ground and Chara shook her head. "It hurts to talk about, Remmy, but I can. I need to. And it's okay to ask. Phyrrus and the girls ask about it a lot. It's nice."

"I don't want to hurt you." Remus' voice was soft, and Chara patted his head.

"I'm all right," She told him, laughing a little. "I'll make new family, and maybe I'll find someone else, someday. Connor would want me to live my life, not stay stuck on him. I love him, and I always will. But love grows, you know?"

Remus nodded and Chara offered a small wave. "I'll see you two in a while, okay? You better head to Hogwarts, or else you won't be ready for classes, all right?"

"What would we do without you?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Be constantly late and never ready?" Chara smiled and hugged both of the men. "Better go."

The two disappeared, and Chara left soon after.  
**oOooOo**

Harry led Phyrrus and the girls back to his normal compartment and plopped down with a yawn. "It is way to early to be awake."

Phyrrus muttered something unintellageable, flopping down on top of Harry. Harry groaned and shoved at the other boy, but couldn't move Phyrrus' large frame. Rayne giggled and grabbed one leg while River grabbed the other. All together the trio managed to move Phyrrus, sending him uncerimoniously to the floor.

Ron and Hermione walked in just in time to catch the tail end of the preformance, Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Should we leave again? And perhaps take the girls?"

"No!" Harry blushed and Phyrrus shook his head, ears pink. Ron snorted and took a seat, stretching out his long legs. Phyrrus laughed and curled up with Harry. River and Rayne sat across from them, talking to each other in their own, strange language. Phyrrus knew some of it, they spoke it enough, but not all of it. And he wasn't going to tell anyone that he knew it. Rayne tucked herself next to Ron, yawning, and fell asleep while River knelt by Hermione and read over the girl's shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes, dug out a book for River, then went back to her reading.

"_Hogwarts: A History_?" River frowned. "Is it good?"

"I like it," Hermione replied. "The others haven't read it."

"Oh. Okay." River shrugged and started reading. The train ride passed relatively quickly, the children on board sleeping, eating, or playing. It was only inturrupted about halfway though when Draco Malfoy showed up.

"Potter. Managed to come back? And you, you must be that Flame kid Dad mentioned. Said you would be a good Slyhterin. Perhaps we can be friends." Draco sneered.

"You're right, Harry, he is a minurature Malfoy," Phyrrus blinked. "Damn. Is he a stupid shit too?"

"My father is not stupid!" Draco snapped. "He is on the board of governers and--"

"And he's a shit," Phyrrus laughed. "Are you here to stand up for your father, Malfoy Jr.? Because he can't do it for himself, ya know?"

Draco stiffened, glaring. "Don't say things like that about my father!"

Phyrrus crossed his arms. "Why? Because you don't want them to be true? Doesn't matter. You can't change the truth with lies. They all fail in the end."

"I bet your jealous because your dad doesn't care about you. Flame." Draco mocked.

"Don't you dare speak that way about my father," Phyrrus hissed. Harry shivered.

"I know he hasn't been home in a year, and I know that a lot of money was missing. Did he run off?" Draco knew he was getting to Phyrrus when the other looked like he'd been kicked in the face. "Not so tough now, are you, Flame." He was mocking the other, now. What he hadn't been expecting was Phyrrus' sad reply.

There was no anger in it, and it made Draco take a step back, as though slapped. "My father did not run away, Malfoy Jr. Nor did he steal my mother's money. The missing money was used to pay for his funeral. But your father did not tell you that, did he?"

Draco staggered back, staring at Phyrrus, then turned and fled. Phyrrus sighed and shook his head. "So cocky."

"Cor, Flame, you were awfully flippant about your dad," Ron commented. "I don't think I could do that."

"Sometimes I think it's been so long, and other times I think. . . he's still going to come home," Phyrrus wiped furiously at his tears. Harry hugged him and Phyrrus buried his face in Harry's shoulder, not looking to Ron or Hermione. Rayne woke and crawled over to him, resting her head against his leg, and River frowned.

"Come on, Rayne," She snapped, grabbing her twin's hand. "He hurt Phyrrus."

Hermione shivered at their tone and the two disappeared out the door. Ron hesitently followed, but stayed well behind. Something told him he never wanted to get in the way. Phyrrus cried for a few minutes, during which Hermione made herself scarce, and Harry held him the entire time. It didn't take long for Phyrrus to cry himself to sleep, and Harry grabbed a book and started reading.

Harry woke Phyrrus just before they arrived, in time for Phyrrus to change, and grinned. "Wait until you see Hogwarts," Harry told Phyrrus. Hogwarts was his home, and he couldn't wait for Phyrrus to see it.

"I can't wait, baby." Phyrrus laughed, kissing Harry. Harry melted against him, so Phyrrus deepened the kiss. Harry stopped him a moment later.

"You have to change!" The thirteen year old snapped. "We'll be there soon! I want you to see it! It's. . . home. . ." Harry felt pathetic.

Phyrrus laughed. "It's home, for the school year. After all, home is where the heeart is, and you seem to have taken off with mine."

Harry laughed and hugged Phyrrus tightly. "I love you, Phyrrus."

Phyrrus smiled. "I love you also, baby."

The conversation ended there as Harry pratically stuffed Phyrrus into his school robes--the American made a grimace of distaste but didn't complain--then tracked down River and Rayne to get them to change. The twins were with Fred and George Weasley, getting a pratical lesson in pranking. "They do _not_ need your help with their pranks," Phyrrus growled, pulling his sisters from the room. "And if you help them, I swear I will maim you terribly."

"But they're cool!" Rayne protested. "They only like to make things funny. They don't hurt people."

"Either way, you don't need to be making trouble this year. If Mom finds out she'll kill you. And me. Besides, you two need to get into your robes. We're almost there."

"I don't see why we have to wear robes," River whined. "It's like the dark ages. Who wears robes _now_?"

"The wizards in Britian, apparently. Now come on." Phyrrus forced them to dress, and the girls pouted the entire time. River and Rayne, still complaining, pulled on the black robes, and Phyrrus winced. Harry looked them over and could fully see why. Black made the two girls all the odder looking, despite all their time in the sun they tanned only slightly. The robes made them even paler, and the black bleached out Rayne's pale eyes sending the soul searching look to a gaze that could freeze the heart. The black also darkened River's eyes so that her reading gaze became a knowing one.

Phyrrus held out a hand and Rayne automatically handed him a brush and sat down. Phyrrus sent a few spells at her hair before brushing it, then tied up the black curls with a length of bright pink ribbon. River repeated Rayne's gesture when Phyrrus was done with her sister and the teen did the same thing to his other sister, only her ribbon was jewel purple. "It makes is easier on the teachers, at least at first," Phyrrus shrugged. "After a month or so they'll start trading seats and ribbons--and eye color--and I'll have to come sort out their messes."

Harry frowned slightly, then laughed. "I bet that makes life interesting."

Phyrrus rolled his eyes. "Chk--Flame Lugovalos, please go to Miss Wimsey's room. Your sisters have done it again. Chk." He mimcked the PA at their old school, then grinned. "At least it was excused. Mom nearly throttled them. Would have, but Dad thought it was funny and wouldn't let her. Instead they had dish duty for a month and were completely ground for a week and mostly grounded for two more. I got grounded for a week too."

"What for? You went to sort them out."

Phyrrus' eyes glittered. "I told them River was Rayne."

"Phyrrus!" Harry groaned in laughed. "That's terrible."

"Then I told them I couldn't tell them apart either."

Harry groaned again, leaning against Phyrrus from his laughter. He was having difficulty staying upright. "That's terrible."

"Mom would have throttled me, too, but Dad thought that was funny as well." Phyrrus shrugged. "If I do it here she'll probably send me a fucking bawler."

"A what?" Harry frowned.

"A bawler. Like. . . you send a shout in an envelope."

"You mean a howler." Harry nodded. "Red envelope, burn up and yell anyway if you don't open them?"

"Ours are neon orange, but yes, I suppose it's the same thing." Phyrrus shrugged. "I don't want one of them. She sent one to me while I was at camp once. Oh boy was _that_ a mess. I spilled glue on my most despised councilor 'by accident.'"

"Accident. Riiiiight." Harry laughed. "So she sent you a howler and--?"

"Well, it went off in the middle or breakfast and scared the shit out of the younger kids--this was a few years ago--anyway, they started to cry, and River and Rayne could be heard in the background of the roar saying something about my stuffed animal and I was going to kill them. I got grounded for that when I got home too."

"Do you spend most of your time grounded or were you just being trouble?"

"Harry, baby, I am _always_ trouble." Phyrrus kissed him deeply, and Hermione, who walked in, made an irritated sound and stalked out. Harry laughed into the kiss, nuzzling his boyfriend's nose, then stepped back.

"The train is slowing!" Harry cheered. "Come on! I want you to meet Hagrid! Oh, ew, it's raining."

"Something tells me it does that often," Phyrrus sighed, but allowed Harry to pull him along. He wanted to see Harry's home too.  
**oOooOo**


	5. The Sorting

Pyrotechnics  
Part Five  
The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

THIS IS SLASH! YOU HAVE NOW BEEN WARNED! (for the fifth time, may I add.)

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, since the Lugovalos still refuse to behave and by what I meant them to be.

I'm still shocked at how many hits this story is getting, and how many readers its keeping. I'm not used to seeing a story so laden with OCs getting any sort of popular recognition. It's absolutly amazing. I do, once again, request that if you pop in to read you leave a review so others will stop in. OCs have a bad name thanks to Miss Mary Sue and Mr. Gary Stew or whatever the hell their names are. A shame, really, because some authors have absolutly awesome OCs (And I don't mean me, though I guess the Lugovaloses apply since they are OCs, but since I can't figure out where the hell they came from, I'm reluctant to say I'm any good).

To those who have reviewed, I love all the reviews and I would love another reivew for this chapter. I like advice on my characters, and so any help is adored. This story is completed (not in this installment, sorry) so updates will be regular, and I'm starting to plan year four already. I'm really excited for it (and for year five becuase I'm imagining the explosion between Phyrrus and Umbridge. Heh). So please keep reading and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

To my wonderful readers, I humbly offer the next installment.  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus followed Harry off the train, River and Rayne in tow. "I'm not sure if you'll ride in the boats or the carriages," Harry frowned. "I may have to leave you with Hagrid. But your sister will be in the boats for sure."

"'Arry!" Someone yelled. Phyrrus cocked his head, spinning, and saw a giant.

"Woah, wicked! Who's that?" Phyrrus grinned. "Half giant?"

"Huh? A half giant?" Harry blinked.

"Sure, he's not tall enough for a full one. Got some that live in the states, but only a couple lived near us." Phyrrus shrugged. "River and Rayne liked to ride on his shoulders. Dr. Morton worked with Mom, had a wife--she was as big as he was--and a couple of kids, few years older than me. They were pretty nice, though most full giants are kinda mean."

"You think he'll let us on his shoulders too?" River asked, eyes shining. "I liked it when Dr. Morton did. He was nice."

"Maybe. You can ask," Phyrrus laughed. "All though don't mention the giant part. I think that's kind of like mentioning werewolves around here. So mum on the Remus, okay?"

"Uh huh," Rayne agreed, clinging to Phyrrus' hand. Harry waved to the half giant and the man laughed.

"'Ey there, 'Arry! How're ye doin'?"

"Hi, Hagrid! I'm great! I want you to meet River and Rayne Lugovalos and my boyfriend, Flame Lugovalos."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hagrid," Rayne smiled. "Can we ride on your shoulders?"

"Cer'nly," Hagrid placed one little girl on each broad shoulder and smiled at Phyrrus. "'S nice ta meet ye, Flame."

"Same to you, sir," Phyrrus bowed slightly. "I hope you don't mind my sisters. And I was wondering where I was supposed to go? I'm the transfer."

"We don' get lotsa'em," Hagrid smiled. "Las' one went through abou' ten years back. Nice girl, she were."

Phyrrus shrugged. "Harry said something about carriages and boats, but where am I headed?"

"Ye get ta stay wi' us. Th' 'eadmaster though yer sisters'd be better off if'n yer 'ere."

"Ah. All right," Phyrrus grinned. "Boats it is. I'll see you later, all right, baby?"

"Bye, Phyrrus," Harry gave the teen a quick peck on the cheek and sprinted off. Hagrid watched Harry leave, then turned to Phyrrus.

"If ye harm him, I'll kill ye," Hagrid told the boy, and Phyrrus shook his head.

"If I harm him, I'll kill myself," Phyrrus murmured, taking River and Rayne from the half-giant and stepping into a boat. Another kid joined them, a scrawny boy who was bouncing up and down excitedly and talking about his brother--Colin somthing-or-other--and Phyrrus glanced at Hagrid. The half-giant shrugged and Phyrrus knew the kid was sent his way because he was likely to end up out of the boat and in the lake. Then again, at the moment, Phyrrus might be helping him there.

The little boats were floating magically across the lake, and Phyrrus felt his jaw drop at the sight of the huge, archaic castle. His mind flashed to the fairy tales that his parents used to tell him and briefly he wondered if Repunzle was hidden in the top tower with Cinderella in the basement. A gasp from his left made him whirl as the boy fell into the water. He cried out and Phyrrus felt his mind blank. "I can't swim!" The boy gurgled, and Phyrrus kicked off his shoes, leaping over the side of the boat. As he jumped River cast a charm on him to let him breath and cast spells under water.

The boy was drifting eerily away, and Phyrrus sped up, long form slicing through the water like a knife. The boy had obviously inhaled some of the lake, and his face was deathly pale. A large form flowed across Phyrrus' vision, and he spun in the water, frowning. Nothing. He turned back to the boy to see him still sinking and lunged, grabbing his arm. Powerful strokes sent Phyrrus to the surface of the lake and he grabbed the side of the nearst boat, panting. River and Rayne were there, grabbing the boy and hauling him over the side, Phyrrus heaving himself up.

"He's not breathing," River said softly, and Rayne shook her head.

"Fading," She told Phyrrus, making the teen leap into action. His long fire colored hair caught his face as he jerked forward, making his shove it impatiently out of his way. Something had snapped the tie in his hair. He lifted the boy easily, using a spell to force him to expel the water from his lungs. A gasp made its way from his mouth, and Phyrrus sighed, slumping back.

"All right, Flame?" Hagrid shouted

"He's okay!" Phyrrus called to Hagrid at Rayne's nod. "I'm fine."

"Just a little wet," River teased.

"Yeah," Phyrrus panted. "But we're alive, and that's what counts. Besides, I'm a Pyro. Heat dries water. Don't worry, hey?" He waved his wand, flash heating his robes dry--glad they didn't combust, and did the same to the boy. Phyrrus then regarded his long hair. "You got an extra tie?"

River frowned, thinking, then she and Rayne shook their heads. Phyrrus smiled. "Well, I guess I go as is, then." His long bangs tickled his nose, but at least they weren't wet anymore, and he wondered what Harry would say if he could see Phyrrus now. Harry like Phyrrus' hair, he always laughed about the bangs tickling him when they kissed, but Phyrrus wasn't sure how Harry would react to seeing it down. Phyrrus usually only wore it down in private. Well, there wasn't anything he could do, so he put the matter from his mind.

The boats landed on a sandy shore, and Phyrrus stood, helping the others in his boat onto dry land. The little brat started talking again and Phyrrus desprately wished the boy would drown. Hagrid led them to a large door and knocked, leaving them to a stern looking witch who called for Phyrrus. "You will be sorted last, Mr. Lugovalos. Please make yourself presentable." She turned to go, but Phyrrus stopped her.

"Have you an elastic tie? I don't want the school to see me with my hair down. Its--not something I do in public." Phyrrus smiled as sweetly as he could, and the woman nodded, transfiguring him a hair tie.

"Make yourself presetnable," She reminded him, and Phyrrus nodded, tieing up his hair in his usual topknot as she left.  
**oOooOo**

Harry followed his friends to the carriages, worrying his nails the entire way. "What if he isn't in Gryffindor? What if he gets put in Slytherin and decides that I'm not good enough for him anymore? Or he finds out that he likes someone else better?"

"Harry!" Hermione clapped a hand over his mouth. "You've been going out a month and he doesn't seem inclined towards anyone else. Calm down. He loves you, you love him, he won't be put in Slytherin!"

"Hermione rhymed!" Ron sing-songed, laughing. Harry was not amused, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ron, I'm serious!" Harry continued to chew on his nails until Hermione pulled his hands from his mouth. Ron rolled his eyes and settled back.

"You two'll be fine. I just hope it's short. I'm starved." Ron licked his lips and yawned. "And I'm tired."

"You slept the whole way to school," Hermione muttered. "So did Harry. You two can't possibly be tired."

"I didn't sleep the _entire_ way," Harry laughed. "Phyrrus and I--"

"Just stop there," Hermione ordered. "I don't want to know--"

"--Played cards. . . what did you think I was going to say?" Harry tried to look innocent. While he and Phyrrus had kissed, they had chosen not to make out on the train and Harry wasn't lying about the cards. She was too fun to tease. Or course, Harry didn't have to tell her that the card game had involved kissing. . .

"Earth to Harry," Hermione knocked on his head. "You drifted there, boy wonder."

"Who were you hanging out with?" Harry asked. "That stuff sounds like something Phyrrus would say."

"I have a couple of American cousins. They were visiting." Hermione grinned. "What else? So what else have you done over the summer? And are Remus and Sirius going to be here yet?"

"They were apperating in," Harry replied with a nod. "Had to get the classroom ready. They've got custody of me now, did I tell you? Mum Chara transferred it to them once they were settled in their house--dammit!"

Ron and Hermione blinked. They had never heard Harry curse before. Must have been Phyrrus' influence. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot all about my Hogsmeade form. I'll have to have Sirius or Remus sign it later. You know, I wonder what Snape will make of the twins."

Hermione grinned and Ron laughed. "I can't wait to see that meeting. I bet it'll be rather explosive. I bet River'll kick him."

"No way, River wouldn't kick a teacher!" Hermione protested. "They might be seven, but their mother but the fear of Merlin in them. Bet they'll back talk him though."

Harry frowned, nodding. "Yeah, maybe, but I bet Rayne'll creep him out. She likes to do that, and those eyes of hers make me think she knows every secret I've ever had. She'll probably scare the crap out of him. Rayne'll probably like him, actually, though River might try to kick his ass."

"You're on. Ten sickles a wager?" Ron smirked. "You'd better have your money ready."

"Yeah, you should." Harry agreed. "Because I'm about to get paid."

"Not a chance. You'll be handing that over to me," Hermione smirked. Harry shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we." Harry smirked. "We'll give them until after their first potions class to decide, okay?"

"You're on." Ron agreed and Hermione nodded, rubbing her hands together. There was no way she'd lose! Even if Harry did know the twins best.  
**oOooOo**

The trio entered the Great Hall and sat down, not bothering to leave room for anyone else since there was no guarentee that Phyrrus, River, or Rayne would be in Gryffindor. If they were, room could always be made. "I'm so hungry," Ron groaned. "What do you think the headmaster'll do? Sort Flame with the first years?"

"Probably keep him until last." Hermione shrugged. Minerva McGonagall paused by the bookworm and put a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"The headmaster must see you after the feast," McGonagall told Hermione, who nodded and frowned. Hopefully it wasn't anything bad. Harry and Ron glanced at her, but Hermione just shook her head and faced the front of the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting to start. They didn't have long. Harry easily picked out Rayne and River next to some kid that looked a lot like Colin Creevy.

There was a reason for that, Harry discovered as Colin waved excitedly at his brother, Dennis, who mouthed that he had fallen into the lake. River and Rayne rolled their eyes and Harry just knew Phyrrus had been the one to jump in and save him. Dumbledore inturrupted the lip speaking and eye rolling with his speech and McGonagall pulled out the stool. Harry watched the terrified first years try on the hat but ignored most of the sorting, perking up only when Rayne was called.

"Lugovalos, Rayne."

The hat took several minutes with her, and the two seemed to get into a rather heated argument. Rayne could be downright stubborn when she wanted, and she was loyal as hell, so the hat probably wanted to put her in Hufflepuff. Rayne, Harry knew, would not get on well in Hufflepuff. Partly because her twin would not be there, and partly because she was definately a little too crazy for the house.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally shouted and Rayne looked ready to drop kick it. Harry gestured the little girl over, and Rayne immediately clambered into his lap, waiting for her sister.

"Lugovalos, River."

The hat and River started arguing right away, everyone could tell. Dumb thing probably tried to put River in Slytherin. And River was, to a point, but she would probably kill everyone in the house in under twenty four hours. Not a good thing. River, just as stubborn as her sister, spent a good ten minutes arguing with the hat, and the object finally called out tiredly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

River did drop kick it, and promptly got scolded. The seven year old stuck her tongue out and joined her sister. Harry gave her a firm scolding and threatened to tell her brother, and the little girl pouted, but settled down to watch the rest of the sorting.

"We have one more student," Dumbledore announced, smiling. "He is transferring in this year since his family moved to England. He will be a third year. Lugovalos, Phyrrus."

"Flame." Phyrrus corrected. "Lugovalos, Flame. Only family may call me Phyrrus." Harry felt his heart stop as he admired his boyfriend, and he knew he wasn't the only one, but he was the only one Phyrrus smiled at. Harry melted, smiling stupidly as River and Rayne laughed at him. Phyrrus pulled the hat on, and it began again. Ravenclaw or Slytherin, Harry predicted, wondering which it was. He wouldn't fit well in either, he'd kill them all in their sleep. Well, maybe not the Ravenclaws. But Harry also knew Phyrrus was arguing for Gryffindor so he could stay with Harry.

The hat was exhausted. Three stubborn people all in one day.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was defeated. Phyrrus twitched as he handed the thing back to McGonagall and Harry knew he was fighting his instinct to set it afire. He dropped next to Harry with a sign and pressed a light kiss to Harry cheek, making half the school sigh at the cuteness. Phyrrus wrinkled his nose.

"Here comes the fan club," He grumbled, then lit up as the food appeared. Harry wisely kept all of his limbs out of the other's way, and Phyrrus ate like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm a growing boy," Phyrrus told Oliver Wood when he caught the other staring. "Go away."

Harry laughed. "That's the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Phyrrus."

Phyrrus raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"Oi, Flame!" The Weasley twins threw a candy at the teen, who caught it, looking puzzled.

"Eat it!" Fred called. Phyrrus sniffed it, then shrugged and popped it in his mouth. Then turned into a large chicken. Rayne laughed and River offered an unholy smirk. Harry wiggled as far away as he could. That was never a promising sight. He was, of course, right. The chicken molted, revealing a laughing Phyrrus, and River waved her wand at the left over feathers. Rayne nodded and waved hers also, and a bucket of tar fell over the Weasley twins as the feathers attacked.

"That was,"

"Pretty clever," Fred and George admited, laughing. "You'll have to,"

"Teach us to do that."

Rayne twiddled her fingers, and Phyrrus laughed. Both girls winked at him and Seamus grinned. "Cor, you two are good. How old you you?"

"Seven," Rayne grinned. "Soon we'll be eight."

"What?" Dean Thomas stared. "Aren't you too young for Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, 'cept we've been learning magic for two years already. And we're smart." River rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"Wow." Seamus was impressed, if nothing more. The two girls giggled and River made an odd motion with one hand, clicking several times. Rayne shook hear head warningly, offering another movement and what could have passed as a howl if she had been louder about it. Both girls finally yawned, and Phyrrus laughed.

"I'll have to carry you two to bed after this," He teased them gently. River stuck her tongue out at him, pouting, and rested her head on one hand.

"Nu-uh," River pouted, and Rayne nodded in agreement, yawning again. Phyrrus laughed, but didn't say anything more, just let Rayne cuddle up to him and drift off. River, determined to stay awake, nearly went headfirst into her pudding but Harry managed to catch her. They stayed for several more minutes before the Gryffindor prefects called them to head up to the tower.

"I hope you have a good sense of direction," Harry told Phyrrus, grinning. "Otherwise you'll spend more time lost in this castle than you'll spend in class."

"Ah, naw, you'll be here to show me around. Our schedules should be similar," Phyrrus laughed lightly, kissing Harry's forehead as he gathered up River and Rayne to carry them to the tower.

"Lugovalos!" Someone shouted, and Phyrrus looked up in time to see Percy Weasley approach.

"Flame, please," Phyrrus requested, rolling his eyes.

"Flame, then. Your sisters will be staying with the first years. We were going to make them a room of their own, but we didn't think it would matter."

"Seven and eleven is a large age gape," Phyrrus pointed out. "Besides, I don't think I can get in the girl's dorms and if River or Rayne need me, I'll have to."

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves for a few hours," Percy rolled his eyes.

Phyrrus bristled, but made sure to keep track of his route. "Look, they're _seven_. You have enough siblings to surely understand that seven year olds are adept at nothing but trouble. Dumbledore told Mom that they would be near enough to me that I could help them if it was needed. They still have nightmares, and are still afraid of thunderstorms. Mom won't be here. I will."

Percy snorted. "Whatever."

"You're a poo-poo head," Rayne told Percy sleepily as she pried her head off Phyrrus' shoulder. "Me and River don't wanna sleep with the 'leven year olds. They'll be mean to us. They always are. 'Cause we're smarter."

Phyrrus raised an eyebrow. "They will sleep there tonight, but I will be speaking with the headmaster about this, Mr. Weasley. And if you are doing this to simply be contrary, I will make your life hell, understand? No one plays with my family."

Percy sneered at him, and Ron raised an eyebrow. "Damn, Flame, I've never seen anyone make an enemy of my brother that fast."

"Damn asshole needs an ass kicking." Phyrrus muttered. "My sisters aren't play things. They're people, they're just a lot smarter than most people."

"So is your whole family intelligent, then?" Hermione asked, blinking. "You don't talk about it much."

"I guess. I mean, the girls are smart, if only average in power, so they'll be able to take what comes their way. Me, I'm intelligent. I make connections, but I'm above average power unless it deals with fire or emotion. Just because fire elements are passionate people." Phyrrus shrugged. "I'm sure you're smarter than me, Hermione. I've just been studying longer. My sisters, though, they make you look stupid. Just like Harry makes us all look weak. Ron and I, we'll muddle along, somewhere."

"You're strong physically," Harry smiled shyly. "I love that about you. Picking me up and stuff. Hugging me. Making me feel safe."

Phyrrus pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, on his scar, and shook his head. "Thanks, baby. I just love everything about you. You're such a wonderful person."

Harry was bright red.  
**oOooOo**

Getting the girls to bed had been quite a chore since Phyrrus couldn't just carry them up the stairs, and he was irritated to no end. They were seven, that was a four year difference between them and the average first year. An irritating thought, but one that couldn't be helped at the moment. Phyrrus yawned and stumbled to the dormitory where he was pounced on by the other Gryffindors.

"What's your relationship with Harry?" Seamus immediately demanded. Phyrrus blinked, eyes wide.

"Sorry?"

"Your relationship. We saw you kiss him, are you two really going out?" Dean crossed his arms.

"Yes, why?" Phyrrus stared. "Does it matter?"

Dean shrugged. "Not to me, I guess, but not everyone will say that."

Harry leaned against Phyrrus and shook his head, sighing. "I can't please everyone. If being selfish about Phyrrus is the only thing I do with my fame, then lemme alone, dammit!"

"I think Flame's rubbing off on you, Harry," Ron laughed. "And remember, Mum said you two had to sleep in seperate beds tonight."

"Mom didn't say anything about that to me," Phyrrus told Ron firmly. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to molest him."

"Hard to do when I'm willing," Harry jeered, making the other boys laugh. "But he's right, Ron. We only sleep. I hate sleeping alone."

"Tell that to Mum. I just said I'd pass on the message. We both figured that'd be your response." Ron shrugged and Harry made a face, but told Ron to let Molly Weasley know the advice, though disregarded, was appreciated. After changing, during which Phyrrus remained facing the wall so the others wouldn't feel uncomfortable, they all crawled into bed.

"You know, you didn't have to face the wall," Neville hesitently called. "As long as you don't check me out, I'm fine."

"The only person I plan to check out is Harry." Phyrrus muttered and Dean moaned dramatically, covering his ears.

"Didn't want to know that!"

Phyrrus and Harry chuckled, bidding everyone good night, before falling fast asleep themselves. Tomorrow promised to be a long day.  
**oOooOo**


	6. The Potions Master

Pyrotechnics  
Part Six  
The Potions Master

**Author's Note:**

THIS IS SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, the Lugovaloses are supposed to be mine, but they really beling to themselves. They just use me for a medium on occasion.

Flamegirl22: The Lugovaloses were invented in my mind, yes, so technically they are mine. But the plan I had for them isn't what they did. So they created themselves. Sorry for the confusion.

Sissyspacedout: Harry is afraid of the dark cupboard because it stands for his helplessness against his family and their hatred for him. I don't follow the books in that regard, but I think it suits him. His broken bone probably didn't have to be set, but Chara felt the need to do so because it would help it heal properly. As for what Lockheart tried. . . well, he wasn't really bright and didn't know what he was doing, so I didn't place much stock in it. Chara also did not call the Aurors because she didn't want to make a huge spectical of it in the magical community. Chara's not stupid and she knows Harry dislikes the public eye, so she'd do her best to keep him out of it, meaning she'd get guardianship of him the muggle way and not call magical law enforcement. The twins at Hogwarts isn't because of daycare. The little twins are geniuses, no matter that they have the attention span of a seven year old, because they are seven. River and Rayne, quite frankly, make Hermione look stupid. And Harry knew Phyrrus for a couple of weeks and spent a great deal of time with him before any sort of relationship began. That was my fault, I didn't explain that well. Sorry about that.

All right! I love all my reviewers! Thirty two (at last count) is great! That is not the count of a six chapter mary/gary sue/stu story! It makes me very happy! I tried to make Phyrrus a person, not a superhero, and have him connnect with Harry. Yin and Yang in a way. I hope I'm doing well with it! As for the little twins, well, they'll get cooler. I just had to play with the idea of them. Tell me what you think about all the Lugovaloses. You'll be meeting more of the family later! Hee hee.

Now, I'm going to be a review monger here, partly because they make me warm and fuzzy inside, and partly because this is a orginal character story and they aren't well liked unless the people are totally great and the reviews reflect that. So, let the WORLD know if you like the Logvaloses because they're OC's and that's usually a bad thing.

I've taken up more room with replies that usual and I'm sorry, but I hope you like the next installment! Happy reading!  
**oOooOo**

River and Rayne bounced down the stairs to meet Phyrrus the next morning followed by a laughing Hermione. "She made us pretty!" Rayne announced, primping. True enough, Hermione had made their hair shiny and their spiral curls a bit more springy. The ribbons had returned--Rayne in pink and River in purple--but this time they were thicker and worn as headbands. Hermione had also helped the girls tie their ties and get their uniforms on without murdering them.

"You do look pretty." Phyrrus agreed. "I bet you'll catch the eye of every boy in the Great Hall."

"Ew!" River announced, wrinkling her nose. "Boys have cooties!"

"So Harry and I have cooties?" Phyrrus laughed, winking at Harry.

"Yeah, but you're okay because they're brother cooties," Rayne replied matter-of-factly.

"What if I give you a cootie shot, then?" Phyrrus smiled. "Then you'll be protected and you can't catch the boys' cooties."

"Yeah!" River nodded, but Rayne looked apprehensive.

"Are there needles?"

"Nope!"

"Okay!" Both of the twins held out their arms, and Harry laughed as Phyrrus bent over them, drawing circles and squares and dots on their arms and chanting, "Circle, circle, dot, dot, now you've got your cootie shot; circle, circle, square, square, now you've got it everywhere!"

"Yay!" River giggled and grabbed Harry's hand. Rayne latched to Phyrrus, hidding behind him. "Breakfast?"

"Certainly, if Harry will show us the way?" Phyrrus winked and Harry stroked his chin, pretending to ponder the idea.

"What'll I get?" He asked, trying to look sly.

"Well, we can always barter with kisses, but if you don't want them I can always pass them off to Hermione." Phyrrus laughed and Harry frowned.

"Kisses, hm? This takes careful thought. Aw, give them to 'Mione. Who needs kisses?"

"Who needs kisses?" Phyrrus demanded in mock outrage. The others all laughed as Phyrrus tackled Harry, sending them both to one of the couches, and kissed him madly. Harry was laughing as Phyrrus smothered his face with kisses before letting him up. Rayne grabbed his hand again and yanked him towards the portrait hole, demanding breakfast. River nodded furiously and grabbed Phyrrus' other hand, letting Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who had just appeared, lead them out the door.

Breakfast was a silly affair, until they got their timetables. "Look, Rayne, we got potions first. Do you think we'll actaully get to make them?"

"If it's on there, surely you will." Phyrrus glanced at his own time sheet and gave a sigh of relief. "Well, we've got Transfiguration after that, but I get to spend my free period in there helping keep those two under control. What do you have first?"

"Divination," Harry grinned. "Should be fun. Why aren't you taking the class?"

"You kidding? I'm no seer. I'm much better at scying the present than the future," Phyrrus wrinkled his nose. "I'll leave the divination to the girls, thanks. Besides, I have to use fire when I scry and I don't think the teacher'll like that."

Harry shrugged and ate his bacon. "So you get to watch the brats instead? What are your other classes? The ones you picked, I mean."

"My electives? I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmacy." Phyrrus scowled. "I'm really bad with animals too. Unless they like fire."

"You're such a pyro," Harry sighed.

"That's why you love me," Phyrrus smirked and kissed the other lightly. Harry nipped Phyrrus' lip as he pulled away, making the taller pout. "Tease."

"That's why you love me," Harry shot back, and everyone laughed. "Tell me how potions goes. The professor can be mean."

"Tell me how divination goes. The teacher can spout a lot of bull shit." Phyrrus smirked, gathered the girls, and wandered down the hall, hoping the teacher didn't get into it with his sisters. That never made for a great combination.  
**oOooOo**

River and Rayne chose a table in the front, but to one side so Phyrrus could sit with them. Well, Phyrrus made them choose the side table, and sat down to wait. Other students trickled in, offering Phyrrus odd looks, but didn't say anything. It seemed to be a mixed class between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Phyrrus frowned when he noticed that everyone seperated, Gryffindors on one side, Slytherins on the others. Were house rivalries really that bad here?

Yes, apparently so.

The Professor, Severus Snape, stalked in, black robes flowing behind him as he moved. Phyrrus raised an eyebrow as the first years seemed to cower. River and Rayne smiled brightly, however, and set out their paper and pencils. "You," The professor demanded, pointing to Phyrrus. "What are you doing in a first year class? Are you not a third year?"

Phyrrus blinked. "Did the headmaster not tell you? I'm to supervise my sisters in potions since they're so young. I assumed--well, we know what happens when a person does that--anyway, I figured he'd let you know. Course, he didn't let me know until I saw it on my schedule this morning."

"Figures," Severus muttered, looking at the girls, who gazed back innocently. "What are those?"

"Paper and pencils?" Rayne wondered out loud. "We can't write really good yet, so we used pencils. The headmaster said it was okay. You don't mind, do you?"

"No. Pay attention." Severus called roll and began class without looking at the twins for more than a moment before he shouted out the first question. "Lugovalos!" He snapped, making all three of them snap their heads in his direction. "What is the difference between monkshod and aconite?"

"Nothing," Rayne murmured in reply.

"They also go by the name Wolfsbane," River added.

"Used in large amounts it is leathal to a werewolf but in small amounts it can be used to create a potion also called wolfsbane that allows a werewolf to keep his mind at the full moon." Phyrrus added, glancing at the twins as they wrote that down. They'd probably already known that, but it was possible it was new information.

"Interesting. Well, Miss Lugovalos. Where would you find a beozor?"

"The stomach of a goat, Mr. Snape!" Both girls chorused at once. Severus frowned, but didn't say anything, gesturing to Phyrrus for him and the girls to stay after class. Potions continued without further incident, the little twins were on their best behavior and Phyrrus, rather than spending half of the class bored out of his mind, fell into light meditation and flame monitering. He didn't affect how hot the fires burned, just monitered their temperature.

After class the little twins bounced merrily to the professor's desk and smiled, their dimples showing. Phyrrus stood behind them, watching as Rayne hopped up to sit on the desk--it was quite a jump--followed soon by her sister. Severus came to a halt in front of them. "You will have to bring something to do next time, Mr. Lugovalos so you are not bored out of your mind." He commented, and Phyrrus shrugged.

"I was fine. I was monitering the flames today. Now is a good time to pratice my meditation, since watching fire is the best way for me to meditate and there are many here for me to choose from." When Serverus opened his mouth to say something, Phyrrus shook his head. "I do not change the temperature and I exert no control over the flames. My mother brews potions from time to time, Mr. Snape, and I know better."

Severus nodded in reply to that, then glanced at the girls. "You must be careful in this class. I will allow no screwing around, no matter your age, do you understand? You will keep you minds on my lessons and you will do as much as you can by yourself."

Both little girls nodded. "We aren't allowed to use knives yet," River explained. "So Phyrrus had ta cut our worms. He didn't cut them right," She added, glaring at her brother. "They were supposed to be even."

"You didn't tell me that," Phyrrus reprimanded.

"You know that," River snapped at him, and Phyrrus raised an eyebrow.

"When I am in here you are to assume I don't know that. I may be cutting things for you, but I am, in essence, an extention of you. Don't yell at me, River. I'm not Mom and you won't like what I do."

"Stop," Rayne pleaded, looking at them. "Please don't fight."

"Sorry, Rayne." Phyrrus stroked her hair. "Is there anything else?"

Severus opened his mouth to say something, but Rayne beat him to it. "You gots to call us by our names, Mr. Snape. 'Cause there're three Lugovalos and me and River are both Miss."

"Call me Flame, in this class, Mr. Snape," Phyrrus requested. "Since in this class I am not exactly a student. In your other class, whatever you wish."

"I do have the final say," Severus snapped, and Rayne looked at him, wide eyed.

"Why do you act so mean?" She asked, standing and picking her way across the desk to smooth one tiny hand across his scowling visage. "You are very nice."

"I am not nice," Severus snapped.

"Not here," Rayne agreed, tapping his head lightly. "But here." She touched his heart, then lost her footing--accidently or on purpose was anyone's guess--and forced the dark man to catch her. She smiled at him, winding her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. "See?"

Phyrrus smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Snape. The girls are empathic and possibly know more of your emotions than you do. I've told them not to do that."

"I see." Severus frowned.

"Occulmancy doesn't work on empaths," River added, feeling his curiosity. "And no, we can't read minds. We're just smart and it was a simple connection to make."

"Enough, you two. Stop ganging up on him." Phyrrus broke in. "We really have to go, Mr. Snape, or we'll be late. We will not disrupt your classes and the girls will be good."

"Good. Be on your way, then." Severus nodded, putting Rayne down as she squirmed slightly, reminding him that he still had a hold on her. She smiled up at him, cheeks dimpling, and waved, following her brother from the room.  
**oOooOo**

Harry followed Ron and Hermione up the ladder to his divination class, panting. The room was at the very top of one of the towers and it had taken them ages to find it. He coughed as the perfume of the room invaded his nose and choked. "Cor, it stinks in here," Ron gasped, putting a hand over his nose. "Bloody hell!"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, but it was obvious she didn't like the smell either. Harry only wrinkled his nose. His relatives house had never been overly perfumed, and Chara's home had smelled of fresh herbs and spices rather than perfume.

"It does stink," Harry offered, making a face. "How do you breathe in here?"

"There's an open window, let's sit there," Hermione herded them towards it and they were later joined by Neville. "This will be fun. I heard she always does tea readings the first day. You know you can see the future of anyone you want with the cups as long as you think about them the entire time you drink the tea and swirl the cup?" Hermione grinned. "The older classes said she never tells us that the first day, though."

Harry nodded absently, looking out the window and waiting for the teacher to appear. When she did Harry found himself wondering--in a Phyrrus-like way--how the floor held the weight of her jewelery. She was bedecked in dozens of chains, bracelets, earrings, rings, necklaces, and a very large pair of glasses that distorted her eyes to the size of those a bug might have. The effect of her eyes combined with her sequened green dress and jewelry reminded Harry of a glittering bug. Absently checking her for wings, Harry shook himself hard. Phyrrus was rubbing off on him a bit much.

"This is one class you cannot get far with using books," Professor Trelawny told them, and Harry heard Hermione gasp quietly. He wiped his head around to see her, and she offered him a slight smile. "You either have the inner eye, or you do not."

After the brief introduction that she tried to sound mystical during--Harry, personally, thought she failed--she ordered them to turn to the page on tea leaf reading in their text books and gather their cups. Harry soon found himself with a cup of tea in one hand and looking at Ron incredulously as she told them to drink it. Nearly burning his tongue as he drained the cup, Harry absently wondered what Phyrrus was doing at the time. He knew the other was in potions and had to wonder what he made of Snape.

Swirling the cup and draining it brought Harry back to reality, and he yawned, an after effect from the perfume, and swapped cups with Ron. He tilted his head. "Well, you've got this sun things. . . and this other thing. . . hm. . . looks like you're going to suffer, but be happy--sorry 'bout that--and. . . not sure what that is. . . oh well. What've you got for mine?"

Before Ron could answer, the teacher swept it from Ron's hand. "Oh my," Trelawny gasped. "You have a dark cup, my dear. There's the club--that means your going to get attacked, and that means that you'll be terribly injured and--oh my! Oh my!" Trelawny turned white, and Harry's eyes widened.

"What--what is it?" Harry asked nervously.

"You have the grim!" Trelawny shrieked.

"The what?"

"An omen--the worst kind, my child! Oh, my poor boy, it is the omen of death!" Trelawny gasped.

_"You know you can see the future of anyone you want with the cups as long as you think about them the entire time you drink the tea and swirl the cup?"_

Harry had been thinking about Phyrrus. . . His face went white at the announcement and the thought, and he collapsed weakly onto the pouf he had been standing by to look at his cup. "No," Harry murmured.

"I don't think it looks like a grim. Not unless you close your eyes and imagine," Hermione announced.

The teacher snorted. "You have very little aura about you, if I my say so, my dear."

"More than you've got," Hermione muttered, then noticed Harry. "Harry? Are you all right?"

"Phyrrus," Harry whimpered, shaking his head. Hermione and Ron gasped as realization hit them, then they grabbed Harry and drug him from the room. Being away from the perfume helped, but not nearly enough. It was near the end of the period anyway, so Hermione led them to the Transfiguration classroom, glad to find it empty.

"He'll be here," Hermione soothed. You just wait and see, okay?" Harry nodded numbly. When Neville showed up a few minutes later, he smiled at Harry slightly.

"I told her that was Phyrrus' cup she was predicting from, Harry." Neville offered shyly. "She excused you three when she found out why. But I agree with Hermione. It didn't look like a grim."

"Thanks, Neville," Ron grinned. "Don't worry about it. Harry'll be fine."

But as the minutes wore on and Phyrrus didn't appear, Harry slowly lost more and more color and Hermione and Ron grew more and more worried. When the red head appeared in the door just moments before class was to begin, Harry threw himself at the other and burst into tears. Phyrrus blinked, but held Harry gently, sending a questioning look at Hermione and Ron.

The two explained as Phyrrus sat down, Harry on his lap, and soothed the other boy. "Divination is a bunch of bull shit," Phyrrus told Harry gently. "I'm not going anywhere and that bitch doesn't have an inner eye."

Harry didn't lift his face from Phyrrus' shoulder, though his tears did stop. When McGonagall finally began class by turning from a tabby cat to a human, there was no reaction. "What has gotten into you?" She demanded. "This is the first time I've gotten no applause for that."

"We just came from our divination lesson," Hermione began.

"I see. So, which one of you will be dying this year?" McGonagall asked, smiling.

"Ph-phyrrus," Harry stuttered, lifting his head slightly. "She said Phyrrus would--" Then he disolved into tears again. Phyrrus stood, gathered Harry into his arms, and excused them from the room. Hermione shook her head.

"Harry was thinking of Flame when he drank his tea and swirled the cup, which is supposed to tell the future for that person. Apparently she thought it would be funny to say Harry was going to die, messed up, and predicted Flame dying. Harry's been upset and Flame was stuck talking to Professor Snape for a bit and only just appeared before class began. We're really sorry." Hermione shook her head.

"Harry hasn't--well, when she said Flame would die, he was understandably upset." Ron shrugged.

McGonagall shook her head. "Fine, then. Take notes for the two of them. I'll discuss this with them later. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione agreed, and the two settled in, hoping Harry was all right.  
**oOooOo**

The rest of the week was fairly normal--as normal as Hogwarts ever was, at least--and Harry found himself easily falling into the new routine of the year. Phyrrus and the girls adjusted fairly well, and Harry yawned late Friday night after they had seen the girls safely home. "What did you want to do tomorrow, arudo?"

"Arudo?"

"Well. . . it is fire in latin. . . I just thought it was fitting. Do you mind?" Harry blushed.

"No, baby. It's fine; I was just surprised. As for tomorrow, I thought we could sleep in, and maybe go see Sirius and Remus? What do you think?" Phyrrus shrugged. "We haven't seen them all week, except for class, and Sirius was giving me his death glare when we had them. I think he thinks I'm keeping you too busy to go see him."

"Tell him to blame the teachers," Harry grumbled. "First day back and Snape gave us homework."

"He's not so bad," Phyrrus disagreed. "He just likes potions a little too much."

"So you say," Harry muttered, making Phyrrus shrug. They yawned again, so Phyrrus lifted Harry easily and carried him up the stairs. It was past time for bed, and Harry seemed to agree. At one in the morning he was beyond tired. Falling into bed, the two snuggled into one another and quickly drifted to sleep.

Morning appeared, bright and early, in the form of Oliver Wood. "Wake up, Potter!" He snapped, shaking Harry roughly.

"Wha'?" Harry grumbled, blinking open sleep-blurred eyes. "Ol'ver? Wha' th' hell? M'sleepin'."

"We have to pratice, Potter! Get up!"

"Shut the fuck up," Phyrrus muttered. "Have you got any idea what time it is?"

"Seven o'clock," Oliver answered promptly. "Now get up, Potter!"

"I'm up," Harry yawned and stumbled to the bathroom. Phyrrus sent Oliver a dirty look and followed his boyfriend, also getting ready to greet the day. Phyrrus paused to collect a few items before following Harry out the door and they stopped to grab some toast in the Great Hall before stumbling down to the pitch.

"I'm going to pratice some of my katas while you're in the air. You don't use the field for anything, right?"

"Not unless Wood decides to lecture us," Harry yawned again and shifted some of his padding to make it fit properly. "This sucks."

"Tell me about it," Phyrrus sneered at Oliver, obviously angry. "He'd better watch it or I'll set his broom on fire."

"Don't even think about it, Phyrrus. I'll tell your mother." Harry scolded.

"Whatever." Phyrrus shrugged, still glaring at Oliver. "Hey, Wood! Next time you want to have Quidditch pratice at the fucking butt-crack of dawn, let us know a little in advance! Your best friend and fuck-buddy might be your broom stick, but the rest of the world isn't quid-sexual."

Harry and the rest of the team choked, watching as Oliver went bright purple. "Phyrrus!" Harry scolded. "There was no need for that!"

"Whatever," Phyrrus sighed. "Sorry. I'll try to keep my temper in check."

"Get off the field, Flame!" Wood snapped.

Not the greatest way to start the day. "No." Phyrrus' voice was ice cold, distinctly differenct from his normal, warm demenor. "Harry will be here. I told Harry I'd spend today with him. If that means I have to stand on a muddy ptich for a few hours, then that is what I will be doing."

"Phyrrus is only pissed at you because we made plans for the day," Harry amended. "Stop fighting, both of you, please?"

"Harry is the youngest person out here and he's being the most sensible. You two could learn from that," Katie Bell pointed out around a yawn. "Can we just get started already?"

"Fine," Wood muttered, dragging them all into the locker room. Phyrrus glared at his retreating back before unshrinking his quarter-staff and settling in for pratice.

What they did in the locker room, Phyrrus had no idea, but they stayed in there for an hour. The pyro yawned and stretched, watching as they filed out and admiring Harry in his Quidditch robes. He looked nice, Phyrrus readily admitted. Mounting their brooms they took off, beginning a mock game. Phyrrus cheered for his boyfriend for awhile, then started praticing with his quarter-staff again about an hour later.

"Watch out!" The Weasely twins cried as one, and Phyrrus' head snapped up in time to see a bludger pelting towards him and the Weasely twins at the other end of the field. Phyrrus dodged, watching it curve back and head towards him a second time. Growling, he took a stance. The heavy bludger raced towards him as he swung the heavy staff. A mighty crack sent the ball towards the twins where George caught it with difficulty.

"Phyrrus?" Harry screeched to a halt and Phyrrus growled, shaking out his arms. The backlash had hurt him, the ball was a lot harder than the human body and sending it so far was hard. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Harry." Phyrrus managed a smile, kissing his boyfriend lightly on the lips. "I promise. Go back to your pratice."

"Hey, Flame, you ever thought of joining the team?" Wood seemed to like Phyrrus a lot better now that he discovered Phyrrus could play Quidditch.

"No," Phyrrus replied sharply. Most people knew to let the matter drop, but Wood continued blithly.

"Nothing major, just a reserve position in case someone gets hurt. After hitting that bludger like that you would make a great beater or--"

"No!" Phyrrus shouted, eyes narrowed. "I will not join the team! I can't do that in the air, on a broom. I either fly well or hit things well. Not both at once, all right? _Leave it alone_."

"Oh come on," Wood cajoled. "Surely playing a reserve position--"

"NO!" Phyrrus roared. "I am not going to join the team! I won't! I said no three different times! For the last time, Wood, LEAVE. IT. ALONE!"

The pyro whirled, stalking off the field and towards the castle. Harry looked between Wood and Phyrrus with concern, but Phyrrus waved a hand and mouthed to Harry that he should continue with pratice. Phyrrus just needed to go cool down somewhere, and he'd be fine. Harry nodded, turning back to the pitch and frowned at Wood. "You shouldn't press him like that," Harry told Wood, slightly upset. "He did say no."

"It's only a reserve position," Wood complained. "And it's quidditch. How can you say no to that?"

"Not everyone is as obsessed with quidditch as you," Alicia Spinett pointed out, brave enough to say what the others were all thinking. "It's hardly fair of you to push anyone like that. And I'm sure he's got his own reasons."

Wood grumbled, but called them back to pratice. The next game wasn't for awhile, but he wanted them unbeatable this season.  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus stalked down into the dungeons, staff still out. It tapped the floor in a soothing rythym as he walked, the constant tap slowly calming him as he moved. The rock around him was cool and calm, and he allowed his magic to leak out slightly, warming the air to prevent a chill from the damp enviroment.

"Oh, look," Malfoy's oily voice sneered. "A Gryffindork."

Phyrrus raised an eyebrow. "What are you, three? That's no insult."

"You don't think so?" Malfoy purred. He didn't seem to realize that Phyrrus' eyes weren't glowing because of their odd color. "Think you can do better, pretty boy?"

"Malfoy, I'm a pyro well versed in the martial arts and twice your size. Do you honestly think I need to insult you when I could just drop you where you stand?" Phyrrus snorted.

"Afraid?" Malfoy grinned. "Gryffindorks are nothing but cowards, after all."

Phyrrus let out a soft hiss, remnicitant of a dragon's warning call. "You really think that, don't you, Malfoy," Phyrrus hissed lightly, circling his prey. "That Gryffindors are nothing but cowards and idiots that leap before they look. And I'm sure you think the same of the mud-blooded Americans."

"You are all pathetic mud-bloods," Malfoy agreed idly. "Mixing with the muggles over there, or those Indian idiots that claim to know wandless magic."

"Amerindians," Phyrrus corrected, still hissing dangerously. "And they never said anything about wandless magic. That was your culture pulling their words out of context. But what can we expect from a wizarding culture locked in the dark ages?"

Malfoy stiffened, unsure if he had been insulted or not, but deciding that he should be taking offense to the remark. "Because you learn so much from muggles and mudbloods," He spat the terms like curses.

"First rule, Malfoy. Mudblood is not a curse in American society. We use it frequently. Second, I am no mudblood. My parents were both from a wizarding lineage. Third, mundanes need love too. And finally, you stupid bastard son of a half-blood bitch, you know nothing of my home." Phyrrus sneered.

Malfoy mouthed wordlessly at Phyrrus, trying to invent a good comeback, and failing rather miserably. Phyrrus smiled and shoved past the dumbstruck blond and drifted down the corridor, slipping into the shadows a few meters from where Draco stood and feeling much better. Sharpening the tongue on a Malfoy. What better pastime could there be?  
**oOooOo**


	7. Holloween

Pyrotechnics  
Part Seven  
Holloween

**Author's Note:**

THIS IS SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And the Lugovaloses still own themselves, even though they're _supposed_ to be my creation. They just use me for a medium. And it's not fair!

I'm really glad for the reviewers that sent me little bits of happiness. I hope you like my weaving of the next chapter, and Iwill tell you, I have had so much from with thise story. I already have year four in the process, and a visit to the Lugovalos clan in America with all our favorite characters, and some more that will, hopefully, become favorite characters. I'm still going to be for reviews, partially because I adore them, and partiall because this is a story with a _lot_ of OC's and good reviews are good publicity, especially when a lot of orgininal characters are involved.

Please enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review!  
**oOooOo**

Life gradually fell into a routine as the weeks slipped past. The little twins, fast friends with several of the castle's older inhabitants and elder students, continued to go home every weekend. The sixth and seventh years, mostly, doted on the young twins while the eleven and twelve year olds remained jealous of the intelligent twins. Harry dropped divination in favor of Ancient Runes after the fateful day with the professor predicting Phyrrus' death. Ron, not enjoying the class with just Hermione, chose to follow Harry's example.

Hermione, course load as heavy as ever, did nothing but homework. The rest of the Golden Quartet, as they were now called so Phyrrus was included, would occasionally pry her from her books, but sometimes Ginny or the little twins would do it instead. River and Rayne, with their large, pleading eyes knew exactly how to get Hermione to obey. Usually River and Rayne begged her to play with Crookshanks--the large ginger cat with a squashed face Hermione had bought in Diagon Alley--for a time. Ginny and Hermione, who had grown closer, enjoyed the occasional make-over. They always left Ron speechless.

"Put that away," Phyrrus ordered Hermione calmly, snapping her book shut after marking her page. Hermione reached for it, but sparks flared on Phyrrus' fingertips. "Touch it and I set it on fire."

"You would, you pyro," Hermione muttered, glaring at him. Phyrrus smiled sweetly. "What do you want?"

"Well, Holloween is in two weeks, but there doesn't seem to be a party. What do you usually do for Holloween?"

"Do?" Ron looked blank. "Just have a feast, why?"

"Why?" Phyrrus gasped. "Holloween is the largest magical holiday in America! We have dozens of parties, go trick or treating. . . why? What the hell do you mean why?"

"Well, it's not that big here," Harry shrugged. "So what?"

"That won't do," Phyrrus frowned. "I have an idea. What's exciting is that it doesn't fall on a full moon this year. Remus'll be able to come. So, anyway, I was thinking that we could have the teachers do trick-or-treating before the feast. Decorate their classrooms and hand out candy, then have the feast, then have a masquerade as a way for everyone to show off their costumes."

"Trick-or-treat?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. You go to a door, usually it's a muggle neighborhood, but that's okay, and ring the bell. When they answer you hold out your candy bucket and say 'trick-or-treat!' They give you a piece of candy or you go TP their house later." Phyrrus smirked. "TP, Toilet Paper. You throw it all over their yard and stuff. There are other tricks you can do, too, but TPing someone is the easiest and best. Simple and hard to clean up."

"That's cool." Harry nodded. "You should talk to Dumbledore."

"We can go do that now," Phyrrus grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on!" They rest of the group shrugged, exchanging odd looks, and followed Phyrrus. It was late on a Friday night, so the little twins were already home. Not quite curfew when they made it to the headmaster's office, Phyrrus started to shout insults at the gargoyle.

Harry rolled his eyes, named off a few candies, and easily guessed the password. "You're retarded," Harry told Phyrrus with a smile. "Stupid pyro."

"Thanks. Love you too," Phyrrus laughed and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, dashing up the stairs. Dumbledore, upon hearing Phyrrus' idea, was delight.

"That is excellent, my dear boy. A dance would be wonderful for the school. I will tell the teachers, and make an announcement Monday at breakfast." Dumbledore smiled. "And next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend so it will allow students to gather their costumes!"

"Riiiight." Phyrrus nodded, rolling his eyes. "We have to dash back to the dorm for curfew, Headmaster. Thanks for letting us do this!"

"It will be grand," Dumbledore told him, and Phyrrus smiled.

"Of course it will be." The group dashed away.  
**oOooOo**

Harry snuggled up to Phyrrus late the next morning, groaning. "The real question is what are we going to go as?"

"I've got a few things in mind," Phyrrus admitted. "Can you help me convince Hagrid to be there as the giant squid?"

Harry snorted, choking back laughter. "I don't think he'll go for that."

"No, but it would be funny," Phyrrus smirked, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips. Harry moaned into the kiss, allowing Phyrrus to deepen it. Phyrrus shifted, pressing closer to Harry and Harry opened his mouth, allowing Phyrrus entrance. Their tongues danced for several long moments, and Phyrrus flipped, laying on Harry. Harry cried out when Phyrrus slipped a leg between Harry's thighs, making the smaller shift slightly.

Harry stilled, tensing, and pushed against Phyrrus' chest. "No," Harry gasped, breaking the kiss. "I don't want to do this."

Phyrrus immediately flipped them again, allowing Harry control. Harry, panting, clutched Phyrrus' shirt. "I'm sorry, arudo," Harry murmured, burying his face in Phyrrus' chest. "I. . ."

"It's all right, baby," Phyrrus murmured. "I've always told you you need only say no. Trust me, okay baby? It's okay."

"Thanks, arudo," Harry sniffed. "I just can't do things like that. Not yet. Not. . . soon."

"It's not about that, baby. It's about love. Okay?" Phyrrus pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and smiled. "Don't worry about it. We can talk about our costumes, how's that?"

"Okay," Harry offered a tremulous smile and rested his head on Phyrrus' chest. "What are you going as?"

"I was thinking. . . toga," Phyrrus joked, making Harry laugh. "Naw, just kidding."

"What about the girls? Will they be there?"

"No reason for them to miss," Phyrrus shrugged. "They'll have fun, even if they do think boys have cooties. I'm sure they can steal a dance form each of us, and Sirius and Remus, and maybe even Serverus. Ron'll probably help out, and you know Fred and George will."

"Yeah, true. What would they dress as?"

"Fey of some sort. Faries or elves. They were elves last year, and Rayne has talked non-stop about being a fairy this year. So probably that."

"That'll be cute," Harry admitted. "What should I go as?"

"Well, you could be Ron and look just as frightening," Phyrrus laughed as Harry smacked his arm. Both of them thought for a moment, and Harry shook his head in defeat.

"I'm thinking. . . mundane rock band. Go all goth and stuff. Black lipstick and eyeliner and stuff. Get the rest of the dorm in on it, be awesome," Phyrrus grinned.

Harry blinked, considering the idea. "That would be pretty cool. Have we got the stuff for it?"

"Some of it is at home, but Mom could sent it to me, and it wouldn't be much of an issue. . . " Phyrrus considered. "Some of my old stuff would fit you, Dean, and maybe Ron, and it wouldn't be hard to find stuff for Neville and Seamus."

"I heard something about me," Ron groaned. "And with you two that's never good." He clearly wasn't awake yet, and Harry chuckled. He told Ron, and the rest of their dorm mates, about their idea, and the other boys grinned.

"Hell, yeah!" Seamus nodded wildly. "That'd be wicked. An American rock band!"

"Why American?" Phyrrus muttered, but consented, promising to write home for what they would need that he didn't have. The boys all grinned at each other. It was going to be fun!

The package arrived a few days later, and Phyrrus swept it out of sight before the others could see in it. He glanced towards the head table in time to see Severus scowl at a box that was obviously from Chara and Phyrrus nudged Harry, grinning. First he gestured to their box and muttered, "Now all we have to do is wait for Holloween." Phyrrus pointed to Severus. "I just wonder what Mom sent Mr. Snape."

Chara was determined to put Severus Snape into a vampire costume.  
**oOooOo**

"I'm really excited," Harry confessed as Phyrrus played with his hair the day of the ball. "I can't wait to see what I look like!"

Phyrrus grinned, but shrugged. He wouldn't let any of the boys look in a mirror until he was all done, and Harry was squirming impatiently on the stool. "Stop moving," Phyrrus ordered, in the process of streaking Harry's black hair with bright green. The other teen pouted but sat still with a huff. He tilted Harry's head to see better, then nodded at the finished result. Smearing kohl around his boyfriend's eyes and applying black lipstick finished the effect.

Harry was dressed in ripped black jeans, a few chains around his waist and arms, black jelly bracelets, a fake earring, lip ring, and nose ring. A black fishnet shirt was under a black shirt with a green celtic knot on it. He also wore bright green converse sneakers. The kohl made Harry's eyes look almost electric, and Phyrrus smirked. "All right, go look."

Harry raced to the bathroom. He and Phyrrus had dressed last, the other boys looking good in their own black pants, some ripped, some not, chains, jewelery, and makeup. Phyrrus had dyed Neville's hair bright blue and dyed the tips of Ron's black. Phyrrus had on leather pants, chains, and a similar top to Harry's, though he had a gold dragon rather than a celtic knot. He was also wearing combat boots, adding nearly six inches to his already considerably height. His hair, however, he left alone.

Harry only had one bone to pick with him.

"When were you going to tell me you had piercings?" Harry demanded.

"Hm?" Phyrrus blinked. "You mean my ears? I never thought anything of it. Actually. . . I haven't been wearing earrings much, have I? I usually do. I never even thought of it. . . hm. Well, it's only three holes per ear."

"Because that's not much," Harry told him sarcastically.

Phyrrus shrugged. "Does it bother you?"

"No, I was just shocked." Harry frowned, then smiled. "It looks hot, though."

"Thanks," Phyrrus laughed. "I'd kiss you, but lipstick is nasty."

Harry made a face at the slippery stuff on his mouth. "How do girls do it?"

"I haven't the slightest clue," Phyrrus made a face and led the way downstairs.

He had taught the other boys how to act in a rock band, and Seamus had spelled his tongue long enough to touch his forehead with it. Harry smirked at that and looked shyly at Phyrrus, and blushed, muttering, "I wonder what it would be like to kiss someone with a tongue that long."

Phyrrus pinked and laughed. "We'll have to try it sometime and find out," He replied, grinning.

"Phyrrus! Phyrrus! Lookit what Gin-Gin and Hermia did!" River and Rayne raced towards them, River screaming in delight.

"Hermia?" Phyrrus mouthed at Harry, who shrugged. They'd have to ask Hermione later. Phyrrus caught River, and Harry only just caught Rayne, who smiled shyly at him.

"We look pretty," Rayne murmured to Harry, smiling.

"Yes, you do." Harry agreed. The two girls were in floaty dresses made from flowing pink, purple, and pale blue cloth. Their hair was curled and shiny with glitter charms to make it sparkle in the light. Both girls wore a little make up, and all of that, combined with their already somewhat fey appearence, made them look like muggle faries from fairy tales. Hermione and Ginny had even added irridescent wings to their costumes.

As always, though, River wore her purple headband and Rayne wore her pink one. Rayne smiled, resting her head on Harry shoulder. "I like trick-or-treating." She said. "Can we go see Mr. Snape and Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius?"

"Of course we can," Phyrrus smiled. "We'll start in the dungeons, how's that?"

"Okay!" Rayne smiled and squirmed in Harry's arms. Harry let her down, and she grabbed his hand with her little one and tugged him toward the door. "Let's go!"

"What about Hermione and Ginny. Don't you want them and Ron to come?" Harry asked, winking at Phyrrus.

"Uh huh, they're coming," River sighed impatiently.

Ginny and Hermione appeared, laughing. Hermione was dressed as a black cat, making Ron and Harry burst into peals of laughter that nearly had them rolling on the floor. Hermione grinned at what was obviously an inside joke between them and smiled at Phyrrus. "Very rock and roll," She commented.

Ginny nodded. She had chosen to dress as a spider, making Ron wince, and Harry laugh. "Come on, the girls are anxious to go."

"So am I," Phyrrus smirked. "I want to see what Mr. Snape will pass out."

Phyrrus and the girls just couldn't get the hang of calling the teachers professors rather than Mr. or Ms. It simply didn't work for them. Phyrrus thought they might get used to it eventually, but for now the professors put up with the slips. It was simply a matter of life.

River and Rayne ran towards the dungeons when Phyrrus let them loose--they really weren't allowed the castle without someone with them--and began to caterwaul at the entrance for Severus. The potions master pulled the door open and ended up with two armfuls of little girl--River in one arm and Rayne in the other--and a laughing Gryffindor quintet behind them.

"A pleasent surprise," Severus replied silkily. "I don't understand why you two like me so much."

"Cause we do," River told him smartly, tapping his nose. "Did ya get us candy?"

"I know that is not what you are supposed to say to get it," Severus smiled, a quick twitch of his lips, but he knew the girls could feel his amusement.

"Yeah, yeah." River stuck her tongue out and demanded she and Rayne be put down. As one they held open their bags and chanted, "Trick-or-Treat, smell our feet, give us something good to eat! If you don't, we don't care 'cause we'll pull down your underwear!"

Phyrrus howled with laughter. He was so proud. Taught them everything they knew, after all, and Severus rolled his eyes. He handed the two girls a carmel apple each, to their delight, and each of the older students a candy bar. "You're mother ordered me to give them the apples," He rolled his eyes again.

"She would," Phyrrus snickered. "What did she make you dress up as?"

"You can't tell?" Severus grunted, patting the two girls on the head as they attacked him with flying hug tackles--also known as glomps.

"Um. . ." Phyrrus tried to play his sisters and smile sweetly, but it just didn't work as well on the tall boy.

"A vampire." Severus grumbled.

Phyrrus howled with laughter for the second time that night.  
**oOooOo**

Sirius and Remus handed out chocolate, to the delight of River and Rayne, and the two girls once again glomped the teachers as they were handed the treats after Sirius and Remus could breath after the chants. "Mr. Moony, I do believe they will be the next generation of pranksters," Sirius told his mate, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Moony admonishs Mr. Padfoot to keep his thoughts to himself and to stop corrupting the children so as to not give them ideas," Remus muttered, growling lightly. Sirius laughed and tugged his mate's long, twany gold hair. Remus huffed, smacking Sirius with the end of his hair and smiled at Sirius sound of irritation. Rayne was playing with Remus' long locks, and giggled at their costumes.

"A dog and a wolf, how appropriate," Phyrrus had laughed when he had seen what Chara had sent the two, but they shrugged.

"Hermione as a black cat--" Sirius began, making Ron and Harry break into peals of laughter. Hermione had an odd, secret grin on her face, and the two marauders raised an eyebrow. "You know, Mr. Moony, I think I don't want to know."

"Mr. Padfoot, I, for once, quite agree." Remus chuckled. "We had better head on to the feast. We get to join you at the dance, too. It promises to be fun."

"My old school always did this," Phyrrus explained. "And it is one of the best holidays known to man. . . followed by Thanksgiving. I'll be going home for that, by the way."

"Thanksgiving? Isn't that some Indian holiday?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Well, kind of. It celebrates the pilgrims on their first winter when they didn't die of starvation. We get to eat tons of food and it's a family and friends sort of time. It's a lot of fun." Phyrrus smiled. "You should be able to come next year. We would take you this year, but I've got so many relatives that you'd probably not have much fun."

"Phyrrus, how big is your family, exactly? You didn't look surprised when Ron said he had six siblings." Harry tucked his arm though his boyfriend's, and Phyrrus blinked.

"We haven't mentioned them much, have we. . ." Phyrrus mused. "You know about my grandmothers, and you know my grandfathers are both dead, and you know Mom had a brother in the States, right?"

"Yeah, but that's about it."

"Ah. . . right. Well, Dad was one of fourteen--" Harry choked at that, but Phyrrus continued without comment, just rubbed Harry's back. "And I've got seventy four first cousins on his side. We're a huge farming family from the Northern part of the country. We all live within an hour's drive of each other, for the most part. Mom and Dad were a little further away because of their jobs, so I've been allowed to apperate to the farm since I was nine to help with chores and stuff."

"You can apperate?"

"Only to the farm. It's a restricted lisence. I can apperate to a set point on Grandma's farm, but if I go anywhere else and they catch me I'm in for it. Jail time, I think. Never tried it, won't try it, not worth the risk. Anyway, it's all hands on deck for planting and harvesting, and that's just sort of how it is. Grandma Lugovalos, Grandma Carlisle--that's Mom's mom, Uncle Leon, one of my Dad's brothers and my cousin, Cyrrus, are coming for Christmas."

"Cyrrus?" Harry stared.

"Ah, yeah. Our parents were in a conspiricy. He and I look a lot alike, except for coloring, and we act just alike too. He's a water alligned, and we're best friends. Me and Cye get into loads of trouble. He's living with us next summer. His dad and step-mom are. . . well, having trouble, and Cye'd rather not be involved. Mom's fighting for custody for him, but it's a hard fight. He lived with us for two year when we were younger." Phyrrus shrugged. "I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Cool. So you've got seventy-three cousins and a long-lost twin." Harry grinned.

"Mom wonders," Phyrrus admitted. "Cye's real mom died a few years back, and he lived with us for a year then, also. Mom and Aunt Charon--Cye's real mom--were great friends. They knew each other before she and Uncle Alvin got married. But Uncle Alvin's an ass and he refuses to have anything to do with the family. Aunt Serpa--that's his new wife--hates us. Cyrrus has to sneak out to get to the family gatherings, and they're not nice to him at all."

"Do they abuse him?"

"No. Neglect, yes. They won't hit him. He spends most of his time at Grandma's. Half the time they don't know where he's at. Mom's in an uphill fight, though."

"If they hate your mother so much, why'd they let her keep him?"

"Let is not the operative word. Cyrrus ran away, Mom found him, and a few ultimatums left them with little choice." Phyrrus shrugged. "Anyway, we didn't want to take you to Thanksgiving because they're usually over two hundred people there. Didn't think you'd enjoy it much."

"Do they know who I am?"

"Sure," Phyrrus looked confused. "We told them all about you."

"I meant my fame." Harry laughed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You know, I keep forgetting you're famous." Phyrrus rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Not growing up in awe of you does that, I guess."

Harry drug his boyfriend down for a kiss and smiled against his lips, ignoring the taste of the lipstick. It was nasty, but Phyrrus tasted very good, so Harry didn't mind. They headed towards the dorms to drop off their loot, then headed into the Great Hall for the feast. "This is so good," Phyrrus muttered around a mouthful of chicken a little while later. "And I can't wait for the dance."

"Don't you have any table manners?" Hermione growled, frowning.

"I do, but I don't have much appreciation for them. Besides, I'm a Rock Star. I'm not supposed to have manners. I'm just staying in character." Phyrrus smiled, showing a mouthful of his already chewed food. Harry waited for Phyrrus to swollow, then whacked him.

"That's gross. Don't do that," Harry told him, when Phyrrus looked at him with a pout. Harry smiled at his boyfriend, and Phyrrus laughed, nodding.

An hour later, when the dance finally started, Harry stared at the dancing couples, unsure of himself. "You want to dance with me, Harry?" Phyrrus asked, holding out his hand.

Harry tilted his head up, and nodded, hesitently taking Phyrrus' hand. Phyrrus swept him out onto the dance floor, and Harry laughed. River and Rayne pranced about, demanding dances with most of the older students and several teachers, and Harry looked for them several times over the course of the night. The first time he saw them they were dancing with Fred and George Weasely, the second one was dancing with Severus and the other had a grip on Dumbledore. The next time he saw them, they were with Sirius and Remus, and the last time they were dancing with a couple of boys Harry didn't know.

"They get around," He commented, and Phyrrus nodded.

"They're too cute for their own good. They'll be total heartbreakers when they get older." Phyrrus laughed, continuing to dance with Harry. The little twins begged for a dance a little later, and a little after that it was time for the dance to end.

"There's one last song," Phyrrus whispered in Harry's ear. "Will you dance with me for it?"

They had danced with other partners part of the night, and Harry nodded eagerly. Phyrrus cuddled Harry to his chest, resting his cheek on Harry's hair. Harry sighed in contentment, nuzzling Phyrrus' chest. "I had a ton of fun tonight," Harry murmured, smiling shyly.

"I did too," Phyrrus replied, leaning down to kiss Harry. Their breaths mingled for a moment as they pulled away from each other, and Phyrrus dropped another, light kiss onto Harry's lips. Then the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and a figure stood in the doorway, laughing insanely. Unluckily, Phyrrus and Harry were near the edge of the room. Harry had been nervous about dancing in the middle of everyone so they hadn't melted far into the dance floor.

Phyrrus sighed. Stupid shit totatly ruined the moment. "Potter!" The thing screamed--they couldn't tell if it was male or female, or even if it was human--and raced towards Harry. "I'll kill you for harming Master!"

"Harry!" Sirius cried out. Phyrrus stood protectively in front of Harry.

"You're the magic power," Phyrrus reminded Harry softly. "I'm the physical. I love you."

Harry nodded as Phyrrus readied himself for an attack, diving at the robed figure. The figure moved, and Phyrrus flipped off the floor. Harry shouted several spells, forcing the figure to dodge, and allow Phyrrus to land an attack. The figure's hood fell revealing a woman.

"Bellatrix!" Sirius gasped, and he and Remus renewed their efforts to make it through the crowd. Phyrrus broke his attack to step back by Harry, and Bellatrix growled.

"_Expellarmus_!" She screamed.

"Harry!"

There was no time for it, Phyrrus tackled Harry, and was hit squarely with the spell. It sent them both flying, since Phyrrus still had a good grip on Harry, and slammed them into a wall. Phyrrus took the brunt of the damage and they collapsed to the ground, Harry on top of Phyrrus.

"Phyrrus?" Harry gasped. Phyrrus' gold eyes were closed and blood dripped from his head, pooling around him in a grisly puddle. "Phyrrus!" Harry screamed, shaking the taller. Phyrrus' head lolled limply as Bellatrix approached. Harry screamed in rage, power glowing pure white around him but for a soft golden spot over his heart. He leaped at her, hand outstretched. The spell he shouted was indiscernable and light streaked from his palm, slamming into the woman. It knocked her from the Great Hall, knocking her unconscience when it blasted her from the school.

"Sirius, Remus, help!" Harry begged, petting Phyrrus' face and hair. "He's not. . . he won't look at me. Why won't he look?"

Sirius and Remus had never heard Harry sound so young or vulnerable. "He's just out cold," Remus soothed. "It's all right. He'll be fine. I know it looks like a lot of blood, but that's only because it's a head wound. They bleed a lot, okay? See, look, he's already coming around."

Phyrrus groaned, his eyes fluttering open. Poppy appeared, forcing a few potions down Phyrrus' throat. The stirring boy fell back to the ground, and Harry barely caught him before his head hit the ground. "He'll sleep until morning." Poppy told them. She went to cast a charm on Phyrrus, but Harry shook his head.

"I'll do it," He told her, reaching for his wand and casting the spell. Phyrrus drifted lazily into the air, Harry controlling his limp body's movement. "Will he be all right?"

"He'll be fine. I've already healed the concussion and the cut and when he wakes he will be just fine," Poppy muttered. Harry palced Phyrrus gently on one of the infermary beds before Poppy shooed him out of the room. He drifted back to the common room and was assulted by River and Rayne, both of whom were sobbing. Rather than try to soothe them both at once he slipped silently from the room and headed towards Sirius' and Remus' quarters.

"What are you doing out after curfew, Mr. Potter?" Severus voice reached his ears and Harry turned awkwardly, River and Rayne clinging to him tightly. "Someone else might be after you."

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry blinked back his own tears. "River and Rayne are really upset and I don't think I can calm them down, sir."

Rayne reached towards Severus, who took her reluctantly, and she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. River clung to Harry, and the small teen gestured for Severus to follow him. He made it to Sirius' and Remus' without further incident. Handing River to Remus, he collapsed into Sirius' arms, sobbing.

"It's going to be allright, prongslet," Sirius soothed, letting Harry cry. The room had three sobbing children in it, though Harry was more a young man than a child. Still, he was upset and crying more than River and Rayne combined. Sirius allowed it, soothing him as best he could. Remus finally had a hand free to summon Chara to the room, and River and Rayne had raced to their mother as soon as she arrived.

"Is Phyrrus all right?" Chara asked Remus and Severus.

"He'll be fine," Remus smiled. "He was blasted into a wall by someone after Harry, but Poppy fed him some potions and there shouldn't be any lasting damage. He cut his head, thus the blood, but Severus makes excellent potions."

"Thank you, then, Severus," Chara soothed the little twins to sleep, then stole Sirius' and Remus' guest bed to put them in. Remus went to help Sirius calm Harry down, and it was the work of another half hour to get Harry to sleep. Sirius just held the small teen, allowing Harry to stay curled up with him and Remus on one couch. Chara tucked herself into the corner of the other and Severus sat down, exhausted.

"How do you manage both of them at once?"

"Pratice," Chara smiled. "I see you wore the costume I sent."

"So it was you." Severus glared.

"I figured River and Rayne would tell you that," Chara laughed lightly. "It looks nice on you. Sirius, Remus, how have you two been?"

"Everything was going well until tonight," Remus sighed. "But now? Who knows."

"I don't know. Do you mind if I stay here? I'll just sleep on the couch. I want to see Phyrrus in the morning." Chara yawned. "I'll have to call off, too. I just got home a half hour before Remus called me."

"There is no need," Severus broke in. "I have a spare bed that is rarely used. You may sleep there, if you would like."

"It would be better for your back," Remus told Chara, smiling. "You were complaining about it last time we were home."

"I don't want to leave River and Rayne," Chara protested.

"Then you sleep in our room and Sirius and I will take the couch. Or something." Remus sighed. "Go to bed, Chara. I know you're exhausted. You'll fit in my clothes, they're in the bottom drawer of the dresser, all right?"

"Thanks," Chara stumbled into the bed room.

"You two can share the bed, if you wish," Severus offered, hesitently.

Sirius blinked at him, and Chara stumbled back into the room, hugging them all, leaving Severus until last. "Take the offer," Chara muttered. "He doesn't want to stay alone, tonight. It's been a long time since he's truely cared about anyone, and my kids managed to crack the shell."

Severus blinked as Chara stumbled to bed, and eyed the floor, uncertain. Remus smiled, shifting Harry so he could stand. "Look, I know we weren't. . . friends. . . in school, but that's past, right?" Remus looked from Severus to Sirius. "And River and Rayne like you, so you can't be bad. And Phyrrus hasn't attempted to kill you yet. So maybe we can put the past behind us?"

"Have you forgotten that you and your mutt tried to kill me?" Severus snapped, but the remark lacked its normal bite. Chara had been right. He was tired of being alone. And those little twins had proved it. Searching him out, dragging him out to be social, slowly taking down his cold facade.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, Remus began to stop him, but Sirius shook his head. "Look, I know what we did in the past was terrible, but it wasn't Remus' fault. If you want to blame someone, make it me only. Remus had no idea who he was or what he was doing."

Severus looked up, frowning. "I can. . . fix that. In a way."

"What do you mean?" Remus tilted his head. "The only thing that can do that is Wolfsbane. I. . . " Remus gave a helpless shrug. "I can't brew that. I don't know where the ingredients come from. And. . . I can't buy it."

"Why not?" Severus blinked.

"We tried," Sirius gave a heavy sigh. "Most places don't sell it, and we looked into it further. Some of the places that do add extra wolfsbane to make the werewolf violently ill. Or kill them. As much as we want the benefits, its not worth the risk."

"I know how to brew wolfsbane," Severus looked at his hands. "I helped invent it. I remembered that night, I wanted to make it so that if another werewolf tried to kill me it would be his choice, so--forget it."

"So you could charge them for murder," Remus nodded. "It's all right. I understand."

Severus offered a helpless shrug. "I. . . could brew it for you. I'm a potions master, it's complicated, but I can do it. I've wanted to improve it, no one seems to care enough to. . . you know." Severus shrugged. "I spoke to the ministry, tried to get the approval to get some of the werewolves that transform there to be. . . ah. . . test subjects. I thought there might be a cure in it somewhere, I tried to get some grants, to do research, but no one wanted to put that much work into werewolves."

"I'd be willing to help," Remus told him softly. "I want to find a cure. Transformations are so painful. . . and I know some others that would be willing to help."

"I still have some useful connections," Sirius grinned. "I bet I could help as well. I want my mate to. . . be comfortable with himself. And for people to stop kicking him out of places. I don't care that he's a werewolf, but if it means that much to him. . . " Sirius looked at Remus, who looked at the ground and nodded.

"We can deal with all that in the morning," Remus said softly. "For now, I'm tired. Severus, I'm greatful for you offering your bed. Harry can stay here, on the couch, and we will gladly take the bed. Come on, let's go to bed."

Severus led them to his quarters, muttered his password at the door, and allowed them to slip inside. The men smiled and looked around. "It's really cozy," Remus smiled. "I didn't expect--sorry, that's rude of me."

Severus curled up on the couch, yawning. He pointed them towards the spare room and the two left him alone. Severus rested his head on his arms, blinking back tears, and hurried to his own room, knowing there would be nightmares that night.  
**oOooOo**


	8. Aftermath

Pyrotechnics  
Part Eight  
Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

THIS IS SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and the Lugovaloses use me only as a medium. I'm supposed to own them, but really, truth of the matter is that they showed up in my head one day and didn't leave. So this entire fic is, in essence, their fault. If anyone gets them blame, it's them.

animelvr4evr: Bellatrix should be explained this chapter. If not, remined me and I'll clue you in with the next author's note. And fix it, so that I do explain it. One of my goals is not to leave unanswered questions about my plot. Thus, I need helpful criticism. Speaking of which, thank you for the note on Sevvie's name. I hadn't noticed, truthfully, and when I looked back, I felt rather stupid. It should all be fixed now, though. Thanks for the tip!

Flamegirl22: Sirius and Remus haven't been playing a large part, which is sad, because they are important. In the sequel I'm currently working on, that does change. Right now, however, it's hard to introduce so many new characters. I regret that, and they were supposed to play much larger roles, but this is Pyrotechnics, and the characters don't take my suggestions well. For being the author, they sure railroaded my story!

The the rest of my wonderful reviewers: I'd love to mention you all by name, and maybe I'll manage it one of these days, but so far there have been too many! Which is good! I'm truely enjoying your enjoyment of this story, and I hope you keep reading it! This chapter offically marks the half-way point of the story, and the sequel is already in the process of being written. It will follow book four, and have more of Phyrrus and Harry as well as Sirius and Remus. And the rest of the Lugovalos Clan. So! I hope you anticipate the next book, but enjoy this one as I continue posting and please keep the reviews coming. The reviews are important because I enjoy them, and hearing constructive criticism which makes this better for everyone! I'm also asking for reviews because the more reviews, the more people are likely to read this because of the OC's in it. What I'm NOT doing is holding your updates for reviews. So, never fear! I solomly swear to regularily update!

Okay, not that everything is suffeciently chattered out, I implore you to enjoy the newest chapter of. . .

Pyrotechnics!  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus came to slowly to find Harry curled up next to him, head resting on Phyrrus' chest. "Harry, love, are you all right?" Phyrrus' throat felt dry, and his eyes were heavy.

"Phyrrus?" Harry woke with a gasp to see Phyrrus watching him. "You're all right!"

"Of course I am. Where am I, anyway?"

"You, my pyro, are in the hospital wing." Chara tapped her foot impatiently. "How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?"

"Um. . . Harry and I were dancing. . . it's a little fuzzy, but I think it was some sort of attack. . ." Phyrrus frowned. "When did you get here?"

"You've been out for two days. I got here yesterday. Severus' potions are the best I've seen. I should commision him for some of my potions."

"He really does do good work," Phyrrus probed his head gently. "Concussion, I assume?"

"How did you know?" Harry blinked.

"I have two sisters, a cousin that's pratically a brother, I lived on a farm, and I had a tendency to be accident prone. It's a pretty normal feeling. Mom's usually the one on hand, though. She's a great potions brewer, but she prefers spells." Phyrrus grinned. "If she's praising Mr. Snape's stuff, he's one of the best. Mom's worked with some of them."

Severus pinked slightly at that, and smiled at the compliment, and Chara nodded her agreement. Chara reached for her medical kit and pulled out a small pen-light. Phyrrus smiled at the reaction from Poppy. "What are you doing with that?" The nurse demanded.

"Checking his concussion," Chara snorted. "I attended both magical and mundane medical school. It is required in America. I am a medi-witch and a doctor, though in America it is a synonym. So, you may call me Dr. Lugovalos, Madame Pomfery. Now if you will excuse me, I need to check my son. If I don't like the way he's healed, I'm calling someone that doesn't have a conflict of intrest to check him, understand?"

Chara shoved the nurse out of the way, smiling genially and flashing the pen light into Phyrrus' eyes. Phyrrus refused to blink, knowing the drill, and sat through a few other tests. "You healed up well, kiddo," Chara grinned, looking at Harry. "He's fine. You can man handle him now. Just no sex." Both teens turned bright red and Chara laughed.

"Phyrrus!" River and Rayne yelled as Sirius and Remus let them into the room. Phyrrus caught them, hugging them and smiling.

"I'm fine, you two. Mom, have you talked to Dumbledore about the school security? Harry could have died!"

"Me?" Harry shouted, grabbing Phyrrus' collar and shaking it. "Me! You're the one that nearly died, leaping in front of that spell! Why didn't you let me take it, Phyrrus! Why did you get in the way!"

"Harry, baby," Phyrrus caught Harry, pulling him into a hug. "I took the spell because you have stronger spells, baby. You have the stronger magic. My body can take more. It is stonger than yours. But you can use more magic than I can. I did a physical attack to give you time to attack her, baby, and I took that attack because it might have killed you. I love you, baby. I wasn't going to give that bitch the chance."

"You scared me so badly, arudo. I don't want you to leave me."

"No, baby. Never ever. I love you. And I know what my body can handle, baby. That's part of what being a martial artist teaches you. Trust me, all right, baby? If I think I can't take something, I try to avoid it. This time, though, it just didn't work that way."

"Okay," Harry agreed. "I trust you, arudo. You know I do."

Poppy stared at the two. She had assumed that Phyrrus and Harry had some sort of little fling going, but the depth of their relationship amazed her. It was not a fling, the two of them genuinly loved each other and both were mature far beyond their years. That and she had a sneaking suspicion that their magic had already begun the bonding process. It was uncommon, but not unheard of, and with Harry involved, nothing was impossible.

"What do you mean, Harry's got more magic?" Poppy finally asked. "Scans show he is only slightly above average."

"Your scans suck, then," Chara snorted. "I've run a few on him and that boy is anything but average. My twins are more intelligent, and he will never surpass Phyrrus' physical poweress, but magically that boy is stronger than Dumbledore."

Harry gasped, looking at Phyrrus. "But why haven't I noticed?"

"You put more magic behind your spells, baby," Phyrrus grinned. "When I do fire spells I get the same results you do for any spell because I am aligned with that element. You have no allignment, and so when you do a wingardum leviosa is is three times more powerful than anything I could hope to gain. You have enough power to continue with that type of casting, also. For me, if I put that much power behind a spell that wasn't fire, I could do maybe ten of them. You, that's your natural power."

Harry blinked in awe. "I didn't know. . ."

"No one realized it, but that's all right because on some sub-conscience level you can already control it," Chara smiled. "That's why it was so hidden. You didn't want people to find it, so they didn't. Me, I don't know. I suppose you trust me and on some level you wanted me to know."

Harry collapsed into Phyrrus and Chara frowned. "Harry, what do you remember from Holloween?"

"Phyrrus got hit. . . and then something happened, blasted the Death Eater out the door and I raced to Phyrrus."

"How did the Death Eater get outside?"

"I don't know. I guess Sirius or Remus or one of the teachers did it," Harry frowned. "Why?"

"Harry, you had a powerful burst of wandless magic that night," Sirius told him gently. "When Phyrrus didn't wake, you screamed and started glowing. You sent a powerful stunning charm combined with a disarming charm at Bellatrix, blasting her from the school."

"What color did he glow? Why didn't you tell me that?" Chara demanded. "Was Phyrrus glowing?"

"Harry was glowing white with a golden spot over his heart. I didn't notice Phyrrus glowing."

"Shit," Chara sighed.

"Mom?" Phyrrus asked, holding Harry.

"Your magic is mixing. Tell me truthfully. Have you two ever had sex?" Chara raised an eyebrow.

"NO!" Harry gasped. "I promised you I wouldn't! Phyrrus understands that!"

"This complicates matters, then," Chara sighed. "You have no actual physical relationship--a true physical relationship does not begin until that last step is taken, all else aside--but your magic is mixing. It's very slow, I doubt that it will grow more much more than it has for a long while, but it's so complicated now."

"What do you mean? What mixing? I didn't know magic could mix." Harry frowned and glanced at Phyrrus, who had his nose wrinkled in thought.

"But magic doesn't mix until after the relationship has been consumated, does it?" Phyrrus frowned. "Harry and I haven't done anything even near that."

"Well, in some rare cases magic has mixed in advanced. It rarely happens this early in a relationship, but there are a few cases. Soulmates, some say, but I think that's bullshit. I'm not sure what causes it, so we'll settle for that until I do. Anyway, Harry's magic is white. Phyrrus has a golden glow. More of a fiery gold, but still gold--not uncommon as a color of fire aligned magic users--and it was over Harry's heart. It being there indicates some magic mixing, which means the bonding process has already started between you two. By nothing anyone has done, or can undo, though until it grows a lot more it can still be broken." Chara shrugged.

"What does magic mixing do?" Harry frowned.

"Well, you and Phyrrus, when the process is complete, will be able to share magic, to a point. He'll have better control of non-fire elements, and you will have slightly more powerful fire spells. Nothing major, though it does help your reserves a lot because if you become low on magic you can tap into the reserves of your mate." Remus smiled. "Werewolves had a similar bond, you see."

"Oh." Harry frowned.

"I think it is best that information did not pass this room. Not even to Dumbledore. Not yet," Chara told them, crossing her arms. "And if I find out it has, I'll kill whomever told it. Are we straight? This could place Harry's life and Phyrrus' life in danger."

"We won't tell." The others told her, nodding. Chara sighed and leaned over to kiss Harry and Phyrrus on their foreheads.

"Go back to sleep, sweeties. I'll be here for another day and then I'll go."

"Okay," Phyrrus yawned, Harry nodding his agreement. And the two drifted off.  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus woke again twenty four hours later, blinking and groaning as he rose to his feet and stumbled to the restroom, balence terribly off and eyes half closed. Harry managed to catch him before he fell and helped him the rest of the way to the room, then waited outside while Phyrrus answered the call of nature. When he re-appeared, however, he looked much better and far less groggy.

Chara enter a few moments later, smiling at Harry and her son and followed closely by Severus, Remus, and Sirius. "We were worried, Phyrrus. You slept a lot longer than normal."

"Spell concussion," Phyrrus reminded her. "My magic was drained from protecting my body." Chara flicked her wand, running several scans and nodded.

"Good. Everything seems to be in order. Harry looks fine also. Has the headmaster been in to see you yet?"

"I woke up five minutes ago, how should I know?" Phyrrus snapped, and Chara tapped her foot. Phyrrus was always cranky when he first woke after a concussion. Chara was used to it.

"Sorry, Mom," Phyrrus yawned and sat back down on the bed. "No, he hasn't. I suspect he will be soon. Has he told you what the new measures of safety will be?"

"No. I was going to wait here so I could ask." Chara kissed her son on the crown of his head and pressed a light kiss to Harry's scar. Dumbledore gave a low cough in the doorway.

"Mrs. Lugovalos," He held out a hand. Chara took it, shaking it firmly, and then frowned at the headmaster.

"I would like to know the measures being taken to ensure my son's and Harry's safety," Chara's eyes were cold, her voice hard.

Dumbledore blinked at her tone, few in England would ever speak to him in such a manner, and nodded. "The minstry is sending Dementors to guard the entrances and patrol Hogsmeade. I was not exactly given a choice."

Chara stiffened. "The minister and I shall be having words, then," Chara murmured softly, eyes glowing slightly. She was clearly angry, and Phyrrus gulped, putting hand on her arm.

"Mom, it'll be okay. We'll stay away from the Dementors and--"

"It will not be okay," Chara snarled. "I have seen the shells of being left by those creatures. I don't want you unprotected. Don't let River or Rayne get anywhere near those beasts!"

"Yes, ma'am," Phyrrus breathed, eyes wide. He knew what Dementors were, but he hadn't realized that his mother was so adament that he stay away from them.

"Chara--" Remus began, but Chara whirled on him, eyes alight, and the small man flinched away from the even smaller woman and Sirius put an arm around his mate. Chara sighed.

"I'm sorry, you guys. But Dementors do not bring back the best memories." Chara smiled and shook her head, glancing at her watch. "I'm afraid I've got to go. Be good, Phyrrus, Harry." She offered hugs and kisses around the room, avoiding Poppy and Dumbledore, but including Serverus. A pinch of floo powder later, and Chara was gone.

"Your mum is nuts, Phyrrus," Remus breathed, and Serverus nodded in agreement.

Phyrrus shrugged. "You ain't seen her when she's mad."

Eyebrows around the room raised and Sirius shivered. "What do you call that?"

"Irritated."

"Ouch."  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus spent another three days in the hospital room, alone and annoyed while Harry was in class, but the smaller teen brought Phyrrus' homework and regular amusement in the form of Ron and Hermione ever day. "I don't see why I have to stay here," Phyrrus whined to the trio, huffing and flopping back onto his pillow. "I had a concussion. _Had_, as in past tense. I don't have one now."

"Madame Pomfery just likes to make sure we're all okay before she lets us go," Hermione replied, digging through her bag absently. "You might have lingering effects."

"I don't. Mom checked." Phyrrus glared. "But I'll be up and about by Saturday. Are you all ready for that Hogsemeade trip?"

"More than!" Harry nodded. "I want some butterbeer when we go!"

"I still don't see what's so great about that stuff," Phyrrus wrinkled his nose. "I'll stick to juice or something. Pumpkin juice, that's not bad. You don't spice it right, but it's not bad."

"Spice it right?"

"Sure. In the US it's creamier, tastes more like pumpkin pie. Good stuff, lemme tell ya. Anyway, I promised the twins I'd stop at Honeydukes for them and River wants a biting tea-cup for one of our cousins. Rayne told me that if I don't get her some frog spawn she'll kick my ass, and Mom said that if I found some decent potions ingredients I had to buy them or I'd be grounded the the whole of Thanksgiving." Phyrrus grinned. "So I've got errands to run, too."

"Why doesn't your mum just nip up to Diagon Alley for this stuff?" Ron blinked. "She's right there."

"She claims the stuff there sucks. She meant to ask Mr. Snape where he buys his stuff, but she forgot."

"Totally like Mum Chara," Harry rolled his eyes. "All right. We'll make sure to do that. I'll see you tomorrow when you're finally allowed to leave."

"Fine," Phyrrus made a face, and Harry waved, laughing, as he exited with Ron and Hermione.

The trio walked in silence for awhile before Hermione dug her nose from her book and broke it with a crooked smile at Harry. "You seem to like him a lot."

Harry blinked at her, tilting his head. "I guess, why?"

"I don't know. You've never seemed so attached to anyone, I guess." Hermione smiled sadly. "Sometimes I feel like we're loosing you. To your boyfriend."

Harry chewed his lip. "Phyrrus is your friend too, you know."

"Flame own't even let us use his real name, Harry," Hermione snorted.

"It's familarity. Only family can," Harry protested.

"So you can because you're part of it? What about us? Are you just going to leave us behind?" Ron demanded, glaring.

Harry stared up at him, blinking. "No! Never! Why would you think that? You guys are my best friends! I mean, apart from Phyrrus--"

"Stop bringing him into the conversation," Hermione's voice was shrill. "He's all you ever talk about, and we never see you apart unless you have to be, and when you're together you're always holding hands or sitting on his lap, or something! It's like you aren't you anymore! Like you have to have him around to be complete!"

Harry stopped in the middle of the hallway, tears gathering in his eyes. Ron and Hermione turned, frowning. Harry looked at the ground. "I didn't mean to ignore you," Harry told his best friends, breath hitching. "I really didn't. I thought I wasn't. . . why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have listened?" Hermione asked, throwing her hands in the air. "You only ever pay attention to Flame!"

"Hermione, stop," Ron put a hand on her shoulder. "Harry's not that bad."

Hermione shook her head. "It's not that! Harry. . . you're supposed to be our friend!"

"Are you jealous?" Harry smiled a little. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to. You know that. I don't mean to seem so needy, but Phyrrus and I are a lot alike. We understand each other. I'm sorry you don't like that. But sometimes it just happens, you know?"

"I'm terrified he's going to break your heart, Harry. You love him so much, but does he feel the same way?"

"Yes," Harry replied without hesitation. "Hermione, you've seen us together and you've seen us apart. It's not about the physical relationship, and it's not about just him or me. It's about both of us and it's about love, all right? I promise."

Hermione sighed, but nodded, hoping Harry didn't get his heart broken by the other teen. But she would have to trust Harry to know about this. Harry was her best friend, and Hermione knew this was something he had to learn on his own. "He's your first relationship. I guess I'm just worried."

Harry smiled. "I know. Phyrrus hasn't exactly been in a million relationships either, though. Only one other, that I'm aware of. And that was with a girl. She could try to steal him back, but they're both gay, so I don't think it'll happen. They went out for kicks."

"Flame would do that," Ron rolled his eyes. "All right. Now, when we go to Hogsmeade I want to stop by Honeydukes as well. See, they got these blood pops and. . ."

Harry smiled, tuning Ron out. It was nice to be around his friends.  
**oOooOo**


	9. Thanksgiving

Pyrotechnics  
Part Nine  
Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

THIS IS SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and the Lugovalos just as well not belong to me since they use me only as a medium to do whatever they want.

Special thanks to my reviewers! I currently have just shy of 50 reviews, and I'm very pleased since this story has so many OC's! I sound like such a review monger, but it makes me so happy since Phyrrus doesn't really exist. I will confess I was trying to create one of those stories that have OC characters and over a few hundred reviews, but I shouldn't be such a monger, ne? And, like I said, I'll never hold back a chapter for not getting reviews. That's not fair for you or for me. So, I promise I will never do that.

Anyway, I still thank all of you who've been reading!

I'd also like to ask for constructive critism. Just because I have finished the story (This still isn't the last chapter, there are several more to go) I'd still love to have you opinions! I know I'm not a professional writer (yet) but I strive to make my writing as professional as I can. Your reviews help a lot! Thank you all so much!

Well, a fairly long note, but I hope it was worth the wait!  
**oOooOo**

Harry stretched and yawned, frowning when he remembered what day it was. It was the end of November and Phyrrus, River, and Rayne were headed to America for a week to celebrate Thanksgiving with their family. The American holiday was a strange concept to most of the wizarding world, but Harry was more upset that Phyrrus was leaving for a week. While Harry could function without his boyfriend (though sleep might be an issue) he would miss Phyrrus terribly.

"I'll be back before you know it," Phyrrus threw a small bag over one shoulder. "Don't worry so much, okay? We'll be safe. Nothing can get us across the ocean, and everyone knows that intercepting a port key is aobut the dumbest thing you can do."

"I'll miss you," Harry told him, frowning.

"Mom said after you meet parts of the family this summer you can go next year," Phyrrus leaned down to press a kiss to Harry's lips. "I promise."

"If you promise," Harry agreed, kissing back. Phyrrus deepened the kiss, tongue sweeping Harry's mouth and hot pressure building. They pulled away, panting, and Phyrrus smiled.

"I love you Harry."

"Love you too," Harry managed a smile and Phyrrus pressed another kiss to Harry's lips before collecting his sisters and putting a hand to the port-key. Phyrrus blew Harry one last kiss, and they whirled away. Harry smiled and shook his head. They'd be fine, he knew that. Turning to Ron and Hermione, he grinned.

"Looks like it's just us this week," Harry tucked an arm through Hermione's. "What do you want to do?"

"I have this huge paper to write. . . " Hermione began, but sighed. "Oh, I don't know. I'm just glad I we get to have you to ourselves for a bit."

"I really don't mean to neglect you. You should let me know." Harry scolded. "Phyrrus won't be hurt, you are my best friends, after all. And River and Rayne don't tell me when your upset. I asked them too, though."

Hermione and Ron laughed at that. "You would," Ron teased. Then he glanced at the clock across the room and allowed a curse to pass his lips. Hermione and Harry both gave the clock equally horrified looks, grabbed their bags and sprinted from the tower. They were so late!  
**oOooOo**

"Where's your boyfriend, Potty? Get tired of you already? Drop you for a prettier boy?" Draco's smirking voice made Harry want to scream.

"What is is with everyone asking me where Phyrrus is?" Harry demanded, whirling on Draco. "It's not like we're joined at the hip."

"More like the lips," He heard Ron mutter, and Harry glared.

"Phyrrus is in the States for Thanksgiving," Harry snapped. "Would you go away, you stupid fuck? I was enjoying Ron's and Hermione's company. You, I don't enjoy yours."

"So Potty thinks he can boss me around?" Draco snorted. "You're nothing without that pyro around."

Harry shrugged and flicked his wand sending a jet of flame at the blond boy. "You think you're something special, you shit?" Harry smirked. "That pyro, as you called him, has taught me a lot. You want to find out?"

Draco looked at the scorch mark on the wall and growled, grabbing his wand. Calling out several spells in rapid sucession, he watched as Harry blocked them with a shield and frowned. Harry was stronger than he had anticipated, and Granger, Weasel, and the pyro had obviously been teaching him. "You want to see something the little twins taught me?" Harry smirked. "_Onis ventus_!" The air around Draco began to spin, lifting the teen off the ground in a whirl wind.

"Hope you like it up there," Harry called, walking away. He smiled at Ron and Hermione, who were laughing. The spell would not hurt Draco, it would simply spin him for about two minutes and set him back on the ground. A prank the little twins enjoyed. Harry smiled at his best friends and grabbed their hands, dragging them down the hall.

"That was fun. We should do that more often. You want to go see Sirius and Remus?"

"Sure," Ron shrugged. "Not like there's much to do around here but study."

"This _is_ a school, Ron," Hermione told him flatly. "You're supposed to study."

"Not _all_ the time," Ron argued. "We've got to have fun too!"

Harry laughed and shook his head, dragging them down the hall towards the Defense room. They knock softly on the door, the full moon had been the night before and Remus was surely feeling the after effects. Sirius pulled it open, smiling at the trio. "Hey, I didn't expect you. Come to pay respects for Remus?"

"How's he doing?"

Sirius shrugged. "Looks like a walking corpse, like always."

"Fuck you!" They heard Remus shout from the couch, and the three teens stared into the room, mouths agape. Remus was never so. . . mouthy. In fact, Harry wasn't sure if he'd ever heard the man curse.

"He's in a bad mood." Sirius grinned. Remus appeared, faster than Harry could follow, and leapt on his mate, screaming incoherently. Sirius raised an eyebrow and gesutred to the teens, and Remus smiled at them before offering Sirius a feral look. Harry blinked.

"I don't think he's happy with you, Sirius," Harry commented, frowning.

"Of course I'm not happy," Remus growled. "He took my fucking chocolate and my fucking tea."

"I told you, Remmy, the chocolate is bad for you right now and the tea is giving you headaches. Baby, I'm just trying to take care of you." Sirius tried to soothe, but Remus was having none of it. Flouncing off he curled back up on the couch and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"He can be such a baby," Sirius muttered, earning a pillow thrown at his head and Remus shouting to him about sleeping on the couch. Sirius sighed and shook his head. Harry smiled slightly.

"I guess this isn't a good time," Harry laughed slightly. "We'll come back."

"Thanks, Prongslet," Sirius groaned, turning into the room. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

The three teens slipped out and Harry burst into laughter as soon as the door was shut, Hermione close behind. "Sirius is so whipped," She giggled, and Ron nodded, snorting.

"Damn," Ron laughed. "That's halirious."

"I wish I had a video of that," Harry managed though his laughter. "Post it around the school!"

"Before or after Remus kills you violently?" Ron asked, still chuckling. Hermione nodded in agreement, and Harry wrinkled his nose, continuing down the hall.

"Remus wouldn't do that. He loves me," Harry joked. "Sirius, on the other hand. . . "

"Yeah, you'd be screwed," Ron laughed, and Harry nearly fell over from laughing to hard. Oh boy, was that rich!  
**oOooOo**

Sirius walked back into the room after Harry and his friends left, lifting Remus onto his lap. "I want my chocolate and my tea," Remus informed Sirius. "So tell me again why you had to take both away?"

"Chocolate is bad for you when the wolf is dominate, Remus. You know that. And you also know that the tea gives you terrible headaches the day after you transform! You know better, Remmy. I won't have you hurting yourself. You can have tea when we get some herbal stuff."

Remus scowled at Sirius, shaking his head. "I was doing just fine while you were in Azkaban! What makes you think I can't do fine now?"

"I'm here to take care of you, Remmy. It doesn't matter what you did while I was away, you didn't take care of yourself. I'm your mate, Remmy. I watch out for you." Sirius crossed his arms.

Remus sniffed, shaking his head and buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Siri!" He cried, throwing himself at his mate. "I love you, I really do."

Sirius blinked, cuddling Remus close. "I know you do," Sirius replied, kissing his mate gently. "And I love you." Remus leaned into the next kiss, allowing Sirius to deepen it, tongues playing sensually as they battled for dominance. Sirius won, swiftly lifting up his mate and carrying him to their bed room, laying Remus gently onto the bed. The smaller man started to purr, nuzzling Sirius as the man continued to kiss him, and Remus smiled up at his mate.

"You always know what I need," Remus admitted, shifting slightly so they were in a more comfortable position. His voice was breathless, as though Sirius had stolen it away, and Sirius smiled, leaning to Remus' lips again.

If Harry returned, they never knew.  
**oOooOo**

Harry yawned and stumbled into the Great Hall for breakfast that Saturday. "Four more days until Phyrrus gets back. . . four more days until Phyrrus gets back. . ."

Ron laughed, smacking Harry. "What was all that about not being joined at the hip?" He asked, grinning.

Harry offered him the middle finger--cursing was one of the many habits he'd picked up from his boyfriend, and plopped down at the table. "I just wonder what he's doing."

"Probably being stupid. You know how he is without you around, and he did say that his cousin was there. Are you staying for Chirstmas, Ron?"

"Huh?" The red head blinked. "Um. . . I don't know. Harry?"

"Not a chance! Sirius and Remus finally got the house fixed up, and Mum Chara is insisting we visit. But I have a feeling she's roped your family into something too." Harry rolled his eyes. "Phyrrus has been whining about it for a month."

"He would. Are they staying in England for Chistmas?"

"Yeah. Phyrrus said that they have family Christmas the week before Christmas, but I'm not going this year. His favorite uncle and cousin, his mom's mom, and his dad's mom are all coming to spend Christmas here, though." Harry shrugged.

"What are you doing for Christmas, then?"

"I've still got to buy gifts--got just a few left, and Sirius and Remus and I are going to go someplace for a little bit, and then we're going to help entertain the Americans." Harry smirked. "What about you two?"

"Family. What else?" Ron rolled his eyes. "I've got a million cousins, I swear."

"Family," Hermione agreed. "We always do something at Christmas, it's the only time we're really able to get together."

Harry nodded sagely. "I'm having Christmas this year!" He grinned and threw his arms around his friends. "I'm so excited."

"We noticed," Hermione answered dryly, shoving him off and laughing. "Eat your breakfast."

Harry stuck out his tongue and shoved toast in his mouth, pouting. Hermione was no fun. Ron had returned to inhaling his food, and Harry admited to himself that he'd catch up with Phyrrus soon at the rate he was growing. Hermione glanced at the clock, muttered some border-line curses and grabbed her bag. Ron and Harry repeated her gesutre, spewed some actual curses, and followed her from the Great Hall. Harry was so going to be late for pratice.  
**oOooOo**

Harry put aside his homework and laid on the couch, eyes slowly drifting shut. Phyrrus was supposed to get back soon, but Harry was so tired. . .

Hands slipped over his eyes and he could feel someone's hot breath on his ear. "Did you miss me?" Phyrrus' deep voice made Harry's tense shoulders relax, and he nodded frantically. Phyrrus leapt the back of the couch, twisting to pull Harry on top of him, and kissed the other deeply.

Harry sank into the heat of his boyfriend, moaning softly as Phyrrus' large hands rubbed his back. They stayed on top of his shirt, but Harry could still feel it, and his hands clutched Phyrrus' shirt. "I missed you so much," Harry breathed, kissing Phyrrus again. Phyrrus smiled and nuzzled the other's neck, making Harry giggle and pull away. "Cut that out! I haven't seen you in a week and you're hell bent on torturing me?"

"Mm hmm," Phyrrus smiled, pressing kisses to Harry's face and neck. "I missed you."

Harry sighed, resting his head on Phyrrus' chest, nodding into his shirt. Calloused hands brushed Harry's cheeks, and Harry blinked. He had forgotten just how much farm work roughened Phyrrus' hands. "How are you?" Phyrrus kissed Harry again, as though to punctuate his words. "I missed you so much."

"I'm fine," Harry smiled. "Had a run it with Malfoy. Used that tornado spell the twins gave me."

"Bet he liked that," Phyrrus pulled Harry up to seal his lips in a kiss, and Harry groaned, leaning into the invading heat and readily opening his mouth. Their tongues battled for a moment, then Phyrrus started mapping the inside of Harry's mouth gently, lapping and nipping at whatever he could reach. Harry rubbed their tongues together, making Phyrrus moan into Harry's mouth, and rough hands gently slip under Harry's shirt. Harry arched into the touch, and they both got a jolt when they realized just what was pressing together.

Harry went to jerk back, but although Phyrrus stopped kissing him, and halted any sexual advance, he didn't let go of the other. "I'm sorry, Harry," Phyrrus panted. "I didn't mean to. . ."

"Partly my fault." Harry was just as breathless. "I. . . um. . . did it first."

Phyrrus smiled and pressed and kiss to Harry's forehead, nuzzling Harry's messy black locks. "We'll just have to be more careful." Phyrrus laughed.

Harry nodded. "I'm only thirteen. I don't want to. . ."

"I don't either. I'm not ready. We're not ready." Phyrrus agreed. "Don't worry about it. Accidents happen. I'm just glad you have more sense than I do."

Harry gave his boyfriend a baleful look. "Of course I do. We've already established that."

"You!" Phyrrus began to mercilessly tickle the other, and Harry burst into laughter, squirming away.

"Arudo!" Harry screamed, shoving at Phyrrus' hands. "Stop it!" Phyrrus got a _look_ but quit tickling Harry. Then he leaned down and started kissing the other instead. Instead of the intense heavy kisses they had shared earlier, these were light, pecks rather than something more. Phyrrus was making the small kissing noises to go with them, and Harry shoved at Phyrrus, still laughing.

"Cut that out!" Harry protested. Phyrrus ignored his boyfriend, and Harry started laughing again, then smirked and began to tickle back.

There was one catch. Phyrrus, while a great deal of things, was not ticklish. Phyrrus grinned. "You should know that won't work."

"Shut up," Harry pouted. "Don't destroy my last hope."

Phyrrus stuck out his tongue and Harry tilted his head. "So. . . would _rictimsurpra_ work on you?"

"No. You have to be ticklish for a tickle spell to work. Since I'm not. . . well. . . it doesn't do anything." Phyrrus chuckled. "You should put it on the little twins sometimes. That's funny."

"Arudo, ticklish doesn't even begin to cover those two."

"I know. Isn't it great?" Phyrrus grinned. If anyone so much as poked one of the little twins, they'd start laughing. Harry made a face and curled up against Phyrrus, head on Phyrrus' chest, ear over the other's heart.

"I'm so glad you're back," Harry murmured, tightening his grip on the other. "I really did miss you. I love you."

"I missed you too, baby. And I love you." Phyrrus pressed a kiss to Harry's scar and smiled. "But I'm back now, okay?"

Harry nodded, and Phyrrus smiled, leaning back and looked at the smaller teen. It was good to be home.  
**oOooOo**

Hermione found the two in the morning, curled up on the common room couch, and rolled her eyes. "You two are going to be late!" She sing-songed, making Phyrrus sit up with a gasp and grab Harry in a protective embrace. Harry snuggled closer.

"Go away, 'Mione. I'm sleeping."

"River and Rayne are coming. You won't be soon," Hermione smirked and watched the little twins flounce down the stairs. The two troublemakers--and they were troublemakers--smiled blankly.

River raised her wand, but Phyrrus gave her a dity look. "Don't even think about it, princess," He snarled. Harry blinked. Phyrrus didn't normally snap at his sisters. They were so sensitive to other's feelings that it usually made them cry. Rayne made her way to Harry, smiling.

"It's okay. He's cranky," Rayne giggled. "Empty anger. It doesn't hurt."

Harry stared at the girl. The twins had a tendancy to be creepy, finishing each other's sentences and talking in their own little secret language, but when they started reading minds--figuratively, of course since they didn't actually have telepathy--Harry really freaked out. Rayne obviously felt it, and smiled, and Harry drew the little girl into a hug. The seven year old snuggled into him, then wrinkled her nose.

"You smell like smoke from the fire," The girl whined. "You two need to bathe."

"I've been telling him that for years now," Hermione sighed, appearing exasperated. "He never listens."

"Ew!" River and Rayne choursed. "That's gross!"

Phyrrus raised an eyebrow. "I can tell where I'm not wanted," He snorted, lifting Harry up. "We'll see you three later. After we shower."

"Just not together!" Hermione yelled after them, and Phyrrus looked ready to spontainiously combust. Harry, of course, looked no better, but it was difficult to get Phyrrus to blush. His mother had no sense of decency, and the twins. . . well, they had no sense of anything, so blushing was not a normal color on the red-head.

Harry snickered. Today was going to be a good day.  
**oOooOo**

Exams were coming. They were close enough to put nearly everyone into fits of studying, including Ron and Harry, except for Phyrrus and the little twins. "Why aren't you panicking?" Harry demanded, burying his nose in his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. "If you do badly, your mum'll kill you!"

"Harry, exams aren't weighted that much," Phyrrus yawned lazily. "Besides, I know it all."

Hermione offered him a flat look. "What?"

Phyrrus sighed. "So I have over average intelligence and excellent recall. I know it all, I just need a small refresher. The twins, well, they know everything anyway. But we don't have to study to keep our grades because we have the recall."

Hermione glared. "That's not fair."

"It is in a way. I have to study harder to remember it the first time because I can't place it in short term memory. So while you do your homework to get it down, I have to do mine to get it completely memorized. Which, while having its uses, is not a happy thing."

"But you're magically weak! Don't you have to pratice?" Hermione wailed.

Phyrrus stiffened. "I am not magically weak. I am above average, just not as much as Harry. It is the twins that have difficulty with magical power, thank you. Ron and I may not be as strong as some people, but we are my no means magically weak. And I assure you, Hermione, we are more powerful than you."

"Stop it you two," Harry broke in. "Don't fight. I hate it when you fight. Hermione's just stressed, and you aren't helping because she thinks you're being lazy, okay arudo?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It's just that. . . to be constantly reminded that your power doesn't have the ability to match what your mind can do. . . it's frusterating. The twins are too young to understand that yet."

"Ah." Hermione nodded. "So. . . it'll be like that for me too?"

"Not yet," Phyrrus plopped down. "Mom said that until we reach spells that aren't taught in school, no one should have difficulties. But I'm such a pyro that I've already been expirimenting--with my mother around!--and while your power will grow, it's a long process. And here they don't challenge your power. You have been, I can tell it's grown, but. . . the rest of the school. . . its likely they be forced to stay at a constant."

"Oh." Hermione mused. "Interesting."

"Yeah," Phyrrus shrugged. "I can bring you some of the stuff Mom's got on the subject, if you'd like. She's interested in it. It's really complicated, which is why it's so hard to base average power, physical duress, and intelligence. 'Cause, you know, it all changes over time."

Hermione nodded absently, and Phyrrus made a mental note to shove some of the literature into his bag. Hopefully Hermione would be able to understand it better that he could. The she buried her nose in her book. "Here," Phyrrus stole her book, and set it aside with Harry's and Ron's. I'll quiz you. Then I have to go make sure the twins know their stuff."

"Shouldn't they know it?"

"The twins might know a lot, but getting the explanation from their mind to the paper is difficult," Phyrrus sighed. "Trust me, if I don't quiz them they'll do badly because they know a lot more than anyone should ever know on any given subject. Teachers those two are not."

"All right," Hermione agreed reluctantly, and Phyrrus smiled, cracking the book.

"What was the goblin rebellion in 1645?" Phyrrus asked, and the trio groaned. Goblin rebellions. Ugh.  
**oOooOo**

Exams ran fairly smoothly that year, and Harry was happy to discover that since Phyrrus quizzed them that his grades had gotten a lot better. "Mom used to do it for me," Phyrrus grinned. "This gave me the review I needed, and the one you needed."

Harry nodded, grinning. "I'm just glad I did well. Exams are always terrible. And now Hermione's going to want to revise again!"

"Absolutely not," Phyrrus stated with absolute certainty. "It's over and done with and I can do nothing more for my grade. Now come on, we're going to go play in the snow, have some lunch, then pack to go home."

Harry and Ron were more than happy to drag Hermione away from her papers, and Phyrrus--as was his habit--threatened to set them on fire. Hermione was finally torn away from them at that announcement, she liked her notes, and Phyrrus rolled his eyes, easily dodging the slap she sent towards him.

The four had fun playing in the snow, and the little twins joined later, making it even better. Laughing, Harry flopped down to make a snow angel, and Phyrrus tackled Ron. The two boys wrestled for a bit, giving up when they were both soaked and Phyrrus had clearly won. Harry tackled Phyrrus after that, and soon it turned into an all-out war. The twins were allowed to be on a team since they were so little, but other than that it was every man for himself.

A feeling of being watched made Phyrrus look up. The red head smiled, seeing Draco Malfoy watch with a look of longing on his face. "Come on, Malfoy!" Phyrrus called, and the teen looked up, clearly taken aback.

He glanced at that others, laughing and breathless, then back to Phyrrus, who was smiling and gesturing for Draco to join in the fun. The teen hesitated, anxiously chewing his lip. He had obviously never been invited to do something before, had been expected to insitigate it. Rayne and River finally got fed up with his indescision and Rayne grabbed his hand, dragging him over while River pegged him with a snowball.

"You know that means war, right?" Phyrrus asked a stunned looking Malfoy. The blond smirked.

"You're right, it does." And River promptly got shoved into a snowbank. River whined as the others laughed, Phyrrus finally pulling her out and hitting Harry with a snowball in the same movement. Harry retaliated but missed, hitting Draco, and then the war was on.

They trooped inside, laughing, and split up at the entrance to the Great Hall, soaked but in high spirits. Supper was the best they'd ever tasted--they'd skipped lunch in favor of the snowball fight--and the hot chocolate they'd managed to convince Dobby to bring them made the day complete. Draco made his way back over to their table, and Phyrrus got another mug of hot chocolate, inviting him to sit. Since the Great Hall was cleared out anyway, Draco did so, looking uncomfortable.

"Why did you invite me to join you?" Draco asked, refusing to look at any of them. "I'm your enemy."

"You were alone," Phyrrus replied, shrugging. "And you looked lonely. Besides, we don't have to be enemies."

"My father wouldn't like--"

"Is that all you'll ever be?" Phyrrus inturrupted. "Your father's lapdog? Malfoy, you have to make your own descisions, and you have to take control of your life. If your father truely loves you, he'll understand."

Malfoy shook his head, sighed, and wrapped his hands around his mug. "What if he doesn't?"

"I don't know," Phyrrus admitted. "But you are not your father, and he shouldn't expect you to be."

Draco nodded, finishing his hot chocolate, and leaving the hall. Harry didn't say anything for several seconds, chewing his lip. "Why?" Harry finally asked, leaning into Phyrrus' warmth.

"He's lonely, and you can never have too many friends. But he won't replace you, baby, I promise," Phyrrus smiled. "Come on, Harry. Ready to pack?"

"Yeah."

Phyrrus gave Harry a chocolatety kiss, and the group left to get showers and pack. Harry smiled. Today was a good day.  
**oOooOo**


	10. Home For Christmas

Pyrotechnics  
Part Ten  
Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

THIS IS SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: Ah, I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did, and the Lugovaloses own themselves and use me for a medium to get what they want. They are all quite demanding about it too.

Eek! I got fifty reviews! I was so close that I made a pact with myself that when I got fifty, I would post another chapter! Not that I was going to withhold the chapter, but I usually only update once a week, so this is a special treat for you lot since there are now fifty reviews! Anyway, I love all my reivewers and I would have never gotten to fifty without all of you! As you can see, fifty makes me very happy. /Grins/

anon: Thanks for the review! I wasn't sure what the people in the UK called Jell-o, and I've gone back and changed it to jelly. I like to know cultural idiyoms because its makes the story more realistic and I thank you very much for the correction! Second, the 18-wheeler was necessary because of the way Phy's father died. I did not mean to slight any Truckers (Personally, I think a great deal of them a really nice people) but it was necessary because anything smaller would have worked (Since the car exploded). Still, please don't take offense. Also, thanks again for the language correction, but since it was Phyrrus that mentioned it, he would have used American slang. I assumed that Harry would know what it was, but correct me if I'm wrong. And as for the swearing. . . I really wish I could tell you! Lol. You asked about the twins, and mentioned that they have the knowledge of 13 year olds. They're geniuses and they sound like it because they do. I'm really glad you said something, though, because I thought I was writing them too stupid! It's been a while since I was thirteen, see. I haven't got a clue what I knew then. And it's been even longer since I was seven, and I really don't know what I knew then. And lastly, I didn't mean to imply that the British don't have trick-or-treating or parties. I meant that Hogwarts didn't. I guess I wasn't clear on that point. Sorry. I'll go back and fix that, I swear. I do make mention of it in their next adventure (Book Four of the HP series).

Wow, that was long. But still, I need the critiques and I thank you all for reviewing! I need the critcism to make a better story, so if you have questions, please let me know! Well, I suppose I've let you lot hanging long enough. So enjoy the next installment!  
**oOooOo**

Harry yawned and stretched, eyes still closed. He was warm and confortable, and Phyrrus was right there. . . He reached over and snuggled against the other, resting his head on the other's chest, over his heart. Harry loved the physical contact, and had trouble sleeping when Phyrrus wasn't around. It was a week into the Chirstmas holidays, and Phyrrus rolled out of bed.

"Time to get up!" Phyrrus peppered Harry's face with kisses. "The Grandmas are coming, and so is Uncle Leon and Cye."

"When're they getting here?" Harry murmured, lazily cracking an eye open.

"In a few hours," Phyrrus laughed. "But I've got to go help Mom clean. You can sleep for a little longer, if you want."

"Nnn," Harry yawned, sitting up. "Too late now."

"Sorry," Phyrrus gave an unapologetic smile. "I'm just really excited."

"So I noticed," Harry muttered, grabbing his things to get a shower as Phyrrus made his way to the door. "I'll see you in a bit," Harry called, as Phyrrus headed home. Phyrrus nodded in agreement, and the two went their seprate ways. Phyrrus had this odd little spring in his step, and it was clear that he was excited for his family to get there.  
**oOooOo**

It was lunch time when everyone arrived, and Chara grinned, pulling the door open and being swept up in a hug. "Cyrrus!" She exclaimed, as the boy lifted her off the ground. Harry felt his jaw drop. Cyrrus--yes, Chara and Cyrrus' mother had conspired on the names--looked exactly like Phyrrus (right down to the style and cut of his hair!) with auburn hair and indigo colored eyes. They were even the same height. "Holy crap," Harry managed, and Cyrrus grinned.

"Not expecting that, huh?" Cyrrus and Phyrrus asked as one, and Harry shook his head, still in shock as Phyrrus leaned over to close his mouth.

A man of about thirty was next, about six feet two inches tall, with his brown-black hair falling shaggily around his chin walked in next, hugging Chara and kissing her on the cheek, then getting an excited greeting from the little twins. "That's Uncle Leon," Phyrrus told Harry, waving the man over. Leon hugged Phyrrus, grinning, and looked at Harry.

"So this is the boyfriend we've been hearing so much about," Leon chuckled. Harry blushed, nodding. "It's nice to meet you, kid," Leon smiled, shaking Harry's hand.

Cyrrus nodded, throwing an arm around Phyrrus, who repeated the gesture, then stiffen. "Cye, why can I feel all your ribs?"

The other shook his head. "Dad."

"Again? Cye, we told you to get way from him!" Phyrrus whirled to face his cousin. "He's _killing_ you, Cye!"

"He needs me!" Cyrrus snapped, and Phyrrus sighed.

"We'll finish this later," Phyrrus told him, turning back to greet one of the small, old women that stepped through the doorway. "Grandma!"

Harry looked her over. She was the perfect picture of a plump old grandmother, from her shock of snow colored hair to her bright smile and glasses. "This is Mom's mom," Phyrrus told Harry. "But call her Grandma. Everyone does."

"Oh." Harry smiled as the hug she gave him. She smelled like chocolate chip cookies and flowers. Like a grandmother.

The second woman to step through the door was a hand shorter than the first, with the same white hair, but rather than warm brown eyes, this one's were steely blue, but glittering in good humor. She was thin and boney, with shaking hands, but her hug was warm. She smelled lik a farm--which stood to reason since she lived on one, and reminded Harry of a summer morning. The boy rested his head on her shoulder, relaxing.

"Everyone calls her Grandma too," Phyrrus told him cheerfully, and Harry offered him a strange look.

"How do you tell them apart?" Harry asked, smiling. Phyrrus shrugged.

"They both answer. If it's the wrong one, just give a last name. Grandma Carlise, and Grandma Lugovalos. No sweat."

"No sweat, he says," Sirius muttered, and Leon looked at the two, raising an eyebrow. "Who're you?"

"Oops," Chara blushed. "The tall one is innocent ex-convict Sirius Black and the other one is Remus Lupin, wild werewolf on the full moon and mild mannered teacher the rest of the month."

"Chara!" Remus blushed. "Don't say that!"

"Really?" Leon waggled his eyebrows. "Wild, huh?" Remus looked ready to spontainiously combust, and Chara smacked him. "Be nice, Leon. European weres are not looked kindly on, remember?"

"No," Leon grinned. "Sirius your mate?"

"Y-yes," Remus back into Sirius as Leon laughed.

"I'm not going to molest you," Leon laughed. "You've got a mate. Besides, you're not my type."

"Don't ask his type," Chara warned, grinning. "You don't want to know. Actually, you might. Try. . . Severus Snape."

"Seriously?" Sirius blinked, considering. "A relationship would do the man good."

Chara laughed and turned to Phyrrus' grandmothers. "You'll sleep in Phyrrus' room. Phyrrus and Cyrrus will be sleeping in Harry's room at Remus', and Leon gets their guest room. You'll have to share with Severus later this week, but it should be all right."

"All right," Leon shrugged. "If he's my type, I don't mind."

"Don't hurt him, Leon. The man's had it bad enough." Chara told him gently.

"Uncle Leon!" Trust River and Rayne to break the tension. "We wanna go play in the snow! Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius have to come too!"

Phyrrus turned to Cyrrus, then glanced at his mother. Chara nodded, shooing the girls and the men out, then looked at Phyrrus, glancing to Harry. Phyrrus nodded and Chara turned to face her nephew. "Cyrrus, why was I feeling all your ribs?"

Cyrrus chewed his lip. "It's dad again."

"He's spending all the money on booze and drugs?" Chara raised an eyebrow as Cyrrus nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The woman demanded, crossing her arms.

"I didn't want you to worry," Cyrrus dropped his eyes.

"He's neglecting you! Has he been hitting you again? Has your step-mother?"

"Not yet."

"Cyrrus," Chara gathered him into her arms. "You're practically my son. When your mother died, she pratically willed you to me! You're my son now, Cyrrus, and if something is wrong, I want you to tell me!"

"Should I leave?" Harry whispered to Phyrrus, who shook his head.

"You need to kick some sense into my brother, there," Phyrrus told Harry with a slight smile. "You and him might understand each other. I mean, since your pasts. . ."

"I know," Harry smiled, tucking himself into Phyrrus' side.

Cyrrus was hugging Chara furiously, and the woman frowned. "I'm getting you away from that bastard and his bitch," Chara announced. "I don't care what it takes."

Phyrrus smiled. "I'll be glad when you're back with us, bro. It's been lonely."

"Thanks, Phy," Cyrrus grinned. "It's just. . . Dad needs me."

"He needs help," Phyrrus told Cyrrus, frowning. "And you can't. He won't. . ."

"I know," Cyrrus sighed. "I'd just hoped. . ."

Phyrrus wrapped his arms around the cousin he considered a brother, and Chara smiled. She had a few calls to make. Phyrrus grinned at Harry. "So, this is my cousin turned brother. What do you think?"

"You look alike," Harry admitted. Phyrrus was bigger than Cyrrus, but Harry suspected it wouldn't take much to remedy that. Some good meals and probably Cyrrus and Phyrrus sparing. Harry grinned. "We're far more alike than you'd think," He added, smiling at Phyrrus. Phyrrus smiled back. Maybe Cyrrus would finally admit his father had a problem.

Harry smiled up at Cyrrus who shrugged and glanced to Chara. "Hey, Mom, what're we doing today?"

"You three," Chara gestured to Harry, Phyrrus, and Cyrrus, "are going to go out and have some fun. But be back for supper, all right?"

"Sure, Mom," Phyrrus agreed. Harry tilted his head.

"Why do you call Mum Chara Mum instead of Aunt?" Harry asked, and Cyrrus shrugged.

"I lived with them for awhile, not too long ago. And. . . well, I always have. Phyrrus called my mom Mom too, instead of Aunt. But never Dad."

"I see." Harry nodded, frowning. It made sense, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He did let the matter drop, though, and Cyrrus leaned against the counter.

"Where're we going?"

Phyrrus chewed his lip, making Harry smile fondly, and then shrugged. "There's a shopping center not to far from here, we can go there. Some of the other kids our age should be hanging around there, you know, the muggle ones. And not just the shits from this neighborhood either."

"Sounds like fun," Cyrrus agreed. "Mom, were we getting a day trip to Diagon Alley?"

"Of course," Chara laughed. "But not until after Chirstmas. Probably the twenty-seventh. Is that okay?"

"Suits," Cyrrus and Phyrrus choursed. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Sorry," Phyrrus laughed. "Me and Cye were inseperable when we were togther. We're as much like twins as River and Rayne are! We even have our own birthday!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, so Chara explained, "Phyrrus was born May 13th and Cyrrus was born May 31st. Halfway between their real birthdays they celebrate their birthday. May 22nd."

"Cool." Harry nodded. "I wished I had that. My birthday is July 31st."

"Niftyness," Cyrrus laughed. "Come on! Let's leave the women to their yakking." He dodged a playful smack to the head from Chara, and giggled, running for the door and sweeping up his coat on the way out, Harry and Phyrrus quickly following.  
**oOooOo**

Harry led them to the mall, smiling and throwing a few snowballs at Cyrrus and Phyrrus. "What's it like living on a farm?"

"Smelly," Phyrrus laughed, swinging Harry around and throwing him to Cyrrus. Cyrrus repeated the guesture, sending him back to Phyrrus, who caught him, swung him again, then kissed him deeply.

"Be serious," Harry cried, smacking the much taller boy. "What's it like?"

"Not bad. You'd find it smelly, everyone does until they get used to it. I like the smell." Cyrrus shrugged. "What's Hogwarts like? Phy was having fun, but he's Phy and he has fun everywhere."

"Shut up, Cye," Phyrrus huffed, and Harry ginned.

"I love Hogwarts. It was my home for a long time. I lived with my relatives before Sirius was freed and they hated me. Broke my arm over the summer. I lived with Mum Chara after that."

"Broke your arm?" Cyrrus breathed. "Why didn't you live with Remus?"

"Not allowed." Harry frowned. "Because he's a werewolf."

"But. . ." Cyrrus frowned. "Boy, you've got weird rules for weres. How do you ever get anything done?"

"They're not weird!" Harry bristled at the slur at his country, no matter if it was unintentional. "They're just different."

"Bit daft," Cyrrus added, rolling his eyes.

"Well. . . yes, perhaps, but that doesn't make them weird. Just stupid." Harry crossed his arms. "I'll thank you not to insult my country."

"Fine, fine, whatever." Cyrrus waved a hand, and Phyrrus wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

"Both of you let it go. Cye, stop being an ass," Phyrrus huffed. "Its not like we got anything to prove."

"Ah, fine." Cyrrus sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to sound like an obnoxious idiot."

"Obnoxious ass," Harry corrected.

"Huh?"

"You didn't mean to sound like an obnoxious ass." Harry grinned.

Cyrrus rolled his eyes. "Sorry. You didn't mean to sound like an obnoxious ass," He dutifully repeated, making Harry groan and slap his arm.

"That's not what I meant!" Harry laughed. "Tell him, arudo!"

"You're on your own, baby," Phyrrus waved his free hand, his other was twined with Harry's. "I'm staying out of this one."

"Aw, fine." Harry pouted, grinning. The rest of the walk was spent playing and in good humor, all in happy, holiday cheer.  
**oOooOo**

Severus was not pleased to find himself forced from the castle for Christmas, and he was not pleased to find himself at Chara's doorstep from the portkey Dumbledore handed him, and he was not pleased when Chara answered the door to greet him with a warm hug. Of course he wasn't pleased. It was two days before Christmas, and he was not pleased to have a place to go for Christmas. Of course not. Severus crossed his arms and scowled, but Chara smiled at him anyway.

"Stop being a sour puss," Chara scolded, kissing his cheek. "You're no fun." Severus finally gave in, hugging her tightly. "Besides, you'll like my family."

"You didn't say. . . " Severus began nervously. He didn't want to intrude on a family event.

"Don't be silly, Severus. My mother and mother-in-law are here, as is my brother-in-law, and a nephew-turned-son, and my children, and Harry, and Remus, and Sirius. Nothing huge, and you are most welcome to be here. I invited you, didn't I?" She laughed and led the man into the room. "Come on."

Sirius and Remus both smiled and waved from the door, then turned back to their poker game with Phyrrus--only Phyrrus had the wrong coloring. The Phyrrus with the right coloring was sitting on the couch with Harry and talking to two elderly women. "What?" Severus blinked and did a double take.

"Oh. . . sorry. The kid that looks like Phyrrus with auburn hair is Cyrrus. My nephew-turned-son. The names his mother and I conspired on. The looks? Well. . . that wasn't our thing." Chara laughed. Cyrrus wrinkled his nose and returned to his game, smiling.

"The grandmas are over there, River and Rayne are playing dolls over behind the kitchen cupboard, which is why you can't see them yet, and Leon--Leonardo, but no one calls him that but his mother, occasionally--should be here soon. He was putting something away. . . there he is."

Leon stepped through the door way, and his breath caught in his throat. The potions master that Chara had told him about was a beautiful creature. Long black hair fell loose around his shoulders and fathomless black eyes met Leon's own startled blue-green. "Wow. . ." Leon breathed, approaching Severus and reaching out to catch the man's chin in one hand. "Who are you?"

"Severus Snape," Severus jerked his chin from the man's hand. "And you are?"

"Leon Lugovalos." Leon smiled. "And you are absolutly beautiful."

Severus blinked. "I'm. . . what?"

"Beautiful." Leon breathed. "Perfectly beautiful."

Severus looked taken aback, and Chara sighed. "Leon, we told you not too--"

"No one has ever called be beautiful." Severus admitted, looking up at Leon shyly through heavy black lashes. Chara watched the byplay, interested.

"They should," Leon smiled, reaching out to catch Severus' chin again and turn his face slightly, first left, then right. "You are." A soft blush traced Severus' cheeks, and Leon released the smaller man's chin. Severus stepped back, obviously uncomfortable, and looked at Leon with a slightly frightened but mostly cold expression.

"They shouldn't," Severus replied tightly. "I'm not beautiful. Not inside, and certainly not out."

Leon watched him step away, but didn't say anything, just allowed Severus to continue into the other room to say hello to the twins. Cyrrus conned him into playing poker with Sirius, Remus, and himself. Cyrrus won several games, and spent the rest of the night smirking at Sirius. "He's good," Sirius told Chara with a frown.

"It's a long story," Chara sighed. "It's late. We should go to bed. Phyrrus, Harry, don't do anything. . . _stupid_. Cyrrus. . . don't you do anything stupid either. After Christmas I'll place your mother's will into effect with your father and lawyer. With any luck, I'll have you in my custody by summer and your father in a rehab center. And Serpa can just deal with the stick shoved up her ass."

Cyrrus nodded, chewing his lip. "I won't do anything stupid, Mom."

"All right. Sirius, Remus, breakfast is at nine tomorrow, and don't any of you be late or I will personally rip off your ears. Leon, you and Severus will be sharing the guest room. Leon, don't upset Severus. Severus, don't mind Leon. He won't hurt you, I already threatened him. Mom, you and other Mom will be in Phyrrus' room. He cleaned it--I made him--so it shouldn't be a mess. I'm going to bed. River, Rayne, you are too. Come on."

The twins hugged everyone, whining slightly, but Grandma Lugovalos and Grandma Carlise scolded the two and sent them to bed. Chara smiled at the grandmas and kissed them goodnight, then followed the twins to tuck them in and go to bed herself. Sirius and Remus made their way home, but Cyrrus, Phyrrus, and Harry said they'd be along in a bit. They wanted to talk for a while and Harry mentioned going to the park. It was only nine, so Sirius made them promise to be home in two hours and sent them on their way.

The grandmas followed River, Rayne, and Chara, obviously exhausted. That left Serverus and Leon in the kitchen. Severus chewed his lip uncomfortably, wringing his hands. "You don't have to be afraid," Leon told them man absently, not looking towards him.

Severus jumped. Most people had difficulty reading him at all, and Leon did it with ease. "I'm not." Severus told him, ensuring his voice was steady and calm.

"I seem to have upset you earlier." Leon continued, not commenting on Severus' lie. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I just. . . do that on occasion."

"It's all right. I was just surprised that anyone called me beautiful. I've got ugly, stringy black hair and a beak for a nose, and I'm. . . stained."

"No worse than I, I imagine," Leon reached out to touch Severus' hand. "Would you like to talk over some hot chocolate?"

Severus considered that for a moment, and nodded slowly. "I guess I'll go first," Leon chuckled. "I'm excellent at reading people. My element allience is mind. I'm good at reading people, legimins, occulomns, and control. I can cast the strongest Imperious curse in the states. I worked for a long time as an interrogator in the Magical Regiment of the Marines. Most of my former work is classified. That's why I stay by the farm. People hear about me and are terrified of me. Except around home."

Severus nodded, but hesitated for a moment. "I knew you," Severus' voice was horse. "You wore a mask during interrogations, didn't you."

Leon swallowed hard. "Yes." He whispered.

"It was in the appearence of fox, wasn't it. Made from white procelain. With that toothy smile." Severus shivered.

Leon's face fell. "How did you know me?"

"The marines were sent to raid a gathering of Voldemort's. You caputred seven of us. Interrogated all seven." Severus turned away. "There was one, especially small compared to the other, maybe eighteen years old, skinny. For an example, the smallest was chained to a pole outside the building a brutally beaten and raped, then left outside without food for two days before they let him go."

Leon placed the hot chocolate on the table and took Serverus' hand, squeezing it. "I protested." He told the man. "I can't believe you saw."

"You brought me food, and set my broken bones, kept the worst of my injuries from becoming infected. You're the only reason I can still walk without aid." Severus replied, hiding his face.

Leon went white. "You were that little guy?"

"I know, I look a lot different," Severus shrugged. "I didn't know who you were until you mentioned what you did."

"I'm the one that hurt you?" Leon clutched Severus' hand. "I was the one that broke into your mind? Shattered it? I remember you screaming. I tried to block it out, but you were so small. They brought you to me. I tried to be gentle, but you screamed so loudly. You were broken before they even touched you. . ." Tears dripped down Leon's face. "I hurt you so terribly."

Severus pressed a kiss to the back of Leon's hand. "I remember that," Severus admited. "I remember you breaking though my walls. It did hurt. I remember screaming. But I remember you touching my face, and trying to take the pain. Trying to sooth me. I remember you holding me. My walls were shattered, but not my mind. The pain was so great, but you held me."

"They hurt you," Leon pressed his forehead to Severus' hand. "They beat you, raped you. Tied you outside, naked. They hurt you, Severus. _I_ hurt you. Is that why you're not beautiful?"

"No." Severus breathed. "I deserved all that. I'm so ugly because I murdered and tortured. I deserved what they did. I deserved the pain--"

"Shut up!" Leon cried. "You didn't! No one does! I mind raped you! What I did was worse than anything that could have been done physically because it won't ever heal!"

Severus shook his head. "But it did. You might have ripped into my mind, but you held me! No one ever wanted to touch me before, and you held me. Let me cry into your chest. You're the reason I turned into a spy."

Leon crossed the table, reaching out to touch Serverus' face. Severus allowed Leon to lift his chin, staring intently into Severus' eyes. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to work as an interrogator, but I didn't know what to do." Leon murmured, crossing the kitchen to sit next to Severus. Severus shook his head, pressing his face into Leon's shoulder. Automatically Leon wrapped his arms around Severus' waist, holding him tightly.

Severus' shoulders began to shake as, for the first time in nearly thirteen years, he began to cry.  
**oOooOo**

Christmas Eve day dawned bright and early, and Chara peeked into Leon's and Severus' room, surprised to find them clutching each other tightly, sleep making them seem years younger than they really were. Chara frowned. "How do you know each other?" She murmured, brushing Leon's hair from his face. She knew that they wouldn't have been holding each other unless they'd known each other before. She just didn't know how. It was possible Leon had been with Severus for a time, but highly unlikely since Leon had visited England only with the Marines and only on duty, and Severus had never been to the United States.

Sighing the woman left the room, walking silently to the kitchen to fix breakfast. Grandma Lugovalos and Grandma Carlisle were already awake, taking softly over cups of strong coffee. Chara welcomed the smell, she didn't drink it herself but she loved the scent of coffee, and smiled at the women. "Good morning, Mom. Mom Lugovalos."

"Morning sweetheart," Grandma Lugovalos smiled. "It's a plesant day. How are you doing? Sleep well?"

"Yeah," Chara smiled. "Very much so."

"I expect some of the others to wake soon," Grandma Carlisle smiled. "Are you starting breakfast?"

"Yeah, I was going to fix some eggs and bacon, and I thought I'd leave the waffles and pancakes for tomorrow." Chara grinned. "They're all black holes and they'll eat whatever I feed them. Who cares beyond that?"

"Not me, that's certain," Grandma Carlisle chuckled. "Now, we'd better get started, right? Do you have anything we can do?"

"The girls will be up soon, and they set the table, but it you want to put out the jam and jelly, I suppose that would be alright. Mom Lugovalos, would you grab the bacon? And Mom, if you want to grab the orange juice and make some more coffee? Leon'll want that, and some tea for the rest of us, please."

"No problem, sweetheart," The two grandmas set to work, smiling. Chara turned on the radio she kept in the kitchen and the trio sang along with the christmas carols on the radio. Soon the house smelt of bacon and coffee, rousing the twins, who set the table. Leon and Severus didn't appear until much later, and the group sleeping at Sirius' were on their way.  
**oOooOo**

Leon sighed, drawing the small figure in his arms closer, nuzzling the person's hair and smiling. Crisp winter sunlight filtered through the drawn blinds, and blue-green eyes flickered open. "Severus?" Leon wondered out loud, blinking. "Good morning, beautiful."

The smaller man yawned, then jerked away, eyes wide and terrified. "I'm sorry!" Severus cried, shaking. "I didn't mean to. . . be in your personal space!"

Leon frowned, drawing the smaller man into his embrace again. "That night, when you were interrogated, it wasn't the first or last time you were beaten or raped, was it."

Severus' eyes filled with tears as he turned away. "No," The man whispered, voice small. "It kept happening until _he_ fell."

"Severus," Leon sighed, holding the man more tightly. "It wasn't your fault. You're not dirty."

"Logic says that," Severus agreed, "but it's hard to remember when someone is holding you down and you're begging them to stop."

Leon pressed a kiss to Severus' forehead. "You are still beautiful, no matter what anyone says, do you know that?"

Severus shook his head. "Easy for you to say."

"It is easy. Because you are." Leon's voice was firm, and he stroked Severus' gently. "I know you are beautiful, all right? Don't ever think otherwise."

"All right," Severus agree softly. "But only for you."

"Thanks." Leon kissed his forehead again and slowly rose to his feet, stretching. "You'd better shower. I'll claim it after you."

Silently the two got ready for the day, and headed downstairs. Severus glanced toward Leon. Someone thought he was beautiful.  
**oOooOo**


	11. Wizard Holidays

Pyrotechnics  
Part Eleven  
Wizard Holidays

**Author's Note:**

THIS IS SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. . . again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just play with all the characters from time to time. Also, the Lugovaloses own themselves even though they're supposed to be mine. Chara and the Grandmas, however, disagree, and I decided it was a bad idea to try and fight them.

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! It made me so happy to hear from everyone! Especially since this story has somany OC's. My hit counter is amazingly high, which thrills me like crazy!

Daenin: Writing that part between Leon and Severus gave me chills, it was such a powerful scene, and I couldn't believe I wrote it. I just re-read it about a million times going, "Wow. . . That's amazing." Truthfully, I think the two of them wrote it themselves.

Cassandra M. Clearwater: Wow, I feel honored! I'm really glad you enjoy this that much!

lady sakura cosmos: I had many considerations for Cyrrus, but unlike his identical twin, Cyrrus is straight. I was planning Cyrrus Draco, but Cyrrus and Draco both had other plans. However, Cyrrus will have no major part in this story, he makes his main entrace in the sequal. But so far, I like Cyrrus as much as Phyrrus!

Well, thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad everyone likes the story so much! It's amazing to me! Please enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review! (Since I'm always begging!)

And now,  
Enjoy the next installment!**  
oOooOo**

Harry was delighted. He acutally got presents to open with his family from his family! He was curled up on the couched next to Phyrrus with Cyrrus on the floor in front of him. Leon was sitting in an armchair with Severus on his lap, arms wrapped idly around the Potion Master's waist. Sirius and Remus mimicked the position comfortably in another chair while the grandmas had the loveseat. Chara was in the rocking chair with River and Rayne in her lap.

"Who's playing Santa this year?" Chara called, and River and Rayne eagerly bounced to the tree.

"Mom! Open ours first!" River shouted, pulling a gaily wrapped present from beneath the tree and handing it to the tiny woman. "Please?"

"All right, all right," Chara giggled, neatly pulling the paper of the present and folding it as the girls bounced from foot to foot anxiously. The box was a fair size, but plain, and Chara pulled it open, smiling brightly. It was a snowglobe of Hogwarts, and she could see the snowball fight from before break in the glass. Chara laughed, her face lighting up with her mirth, and kissed both girls.

"I love it!" Chara told them, kissing their cheeks. "Thank you!"

The twins giggled and hurried to the tree, to start handing out presents now that the first had been open. Harry got a Weasely care package, but so had Chara, Phyrrus, the girls, Severus, Sirius, and Remus. Phyrrus was delighted at the new sweater, black with a pheonix on the front, and gnawed on a piece of fudge until Chara gave him a Look and he put it away.

Harry was delighted to get a firebolt for Chirstmas. "That's for all the Chirstmases and birthdays we missed," Sirius smiled indulgently. Harry whooped in delight before setting it aside and continuing through his pile.

He tugged Chara's present open and his breath caught in his throat. He had no idea where she found the pictures, but he could feel tears welling in his eyes. The picture frames were simple, strung together in a wall like structure, three on each panel and made of glossy cherry wood. On the top was his mother in her mother's arms at the hospital, her father standing behind them with his arms around them and smiling. It was a muggle picture, but it was beautiful. The next frame down was a picture of his mother getting ready to leave for Hogwarts, probably in her third or fourth year, parents standing on either side. That was a wizarding picture. The last was of her and James getting married. It was a copy of the wedding photo he had in his album, but he didn't mind. The right panel were similar pictures of his father, only rather than another wedding picutre, it was a photo of James with his arms around a very pregnate Lily, Sirius and Remus waving in the background. The middle panel was Lily and James with baby Harry, another copy, a picture of Harry, Phyrrus, and the girls getting ready for Hogwarts with Chara, Sirius, and Remus waving to the camera, and the last was Phyrrus and Harry, with Ron and Hermione on either side, waving happily. Blinking back his tears, he shifted and heard the crinkle of paper. Phyrrus held up a few slipped of paper and blinked.

"Mom, where did you find these?"

"I felt Harry had a right to copies," Chara told her son firmly. "I have the orginal noterized copies. I also bought frames for them, Harry, but I was unsure if you'd want them."

"Frames?" Harry's voice was thick with tears, but he was holding them back.

"Take a look," Phyrrus held up the papers. Copies of his parents birth certificates, their marriage liscense, Harry's own birth certificate, and--his parent's death certificate.

Harry choked, taking the papers from Phyrrus' large hands and handed them to Cyrrus so he wouldn't drip his tears on them. Phyrrus pulled the smaller close, pressing kisses to his hair and rocking him gently. "Thank you so much, Mum Chara," Harry sobbed, and Phyrrus smiled.

"You going to be okay?" The red-head pyromanic asked, smiling.

Harry dried his tears and nodded, smile and voice a little watery. "Yeah."

The rest of the presents were quckly opened after that and soon they were hustled into the dining room for a late breakfast of waffles and bacon and eggs. Harry took his precious pictures and documents upstairs so no one would step on them, and hugged Chara tightly. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." Chara replied, smiling. "Very."

That Chirstmas was one of the best days Harry had ever had.  
**oOooOo**

Harry was thrilled to take off the next day again. Phyrrus and Cyrrus following closely behind. "We're going to meet the Weaselys and Hermione at Diagon Alley," Harry explained as he led the way to the shopping center. "But this'll do for today."

"You're as bad as any girl," Cyrrus teased, and Phyrrus laughed.

"This place has the _best_ gaming store in it, though," Phyrrus chuckled. "Just let it go. And Harry, you can't maim my cousin. Yet."

"Bugger," Harry mumbled, lowering his fist playfully as the others laughed.

"Look, it's Harry the fairy," Phyrrus wrinkled his nose as he heard Dudley's voice. "And Flame the fairy too!"

"I've seen fairies, Dursley," Phyrrus snorted, "And I can assure you, Harry and I are not them."

"Who's this retard?" Cyrrus asked, and Harry introduced his cousin. The look on the other teen's face was positivley halarious. "And he just called Phy a fairy? Oh, this'll be good."

"What do you mean?" Harry blinked.

Cyrrus smirked. "The last person to call Phy a fairy nearly lost the use of his left arm. Of course, the only reason he didn't was because Mom was near-by."

Harry nodded, and took a chance to glance at Phyrrus. The red-headed boy looked none to happy with Dudley. Stalking foreward, Phyrrus slowly circled the fat boy, smirking. "So, you think I'm a fairy," Phyrrus purred, circling his prey. Dudley gulped and shivered, but nodded all the same.

"I'm disinclined to agree, Dursley," Phyrrus' hand locked around the fat boy's neck, and he lifted Dudley off the ground, slamming him into the wall of the building behind him. Dudley made a whimpering noise and clutched at Phyrrus' arm. "If you dare call Harry another name," Phyrrus snarled, his golden eyes pratically sparking, "Then there won't be enough left of you to find." The threat, though somewhat empty, still had enough merit to make Dudley wet himself.

"Does da widdle baby need his diapers?" Cyrrus purred, and Harry was, once again, struck by how alike they are. "Because da widdle baby seems to have wetted himself."

Dudley whimpered, and Phyrrus threw him to the ground, snorting. "Don't mind him," Phyrrus told the other two. "He was just going to apologize to Harry and leave."

"I do believe you're mistaken, Phy. He was going to apologize to his cousin _and mine_ and leave. Unless, of course, he wants a repeat by the look alike?" Cyrrus voice was dark and menacing, and Harry shivered slightly at the angered tone.

Dudley shook his head wildly and managed a whimpered apology to both Harry and Phyrrus, then scampered off. Phyrrus frowned at his cousin. "You didn't have to do that." He told the other boy, sighing.

"He bad mouthed my best friend, cousin, and brother. Of course I did." Cyrrus laughed. Harry blinked. He had never seen Phyrrus loose him temper quite like that before.

"I knew people said you had a short temper, but I've never seen it," Harry blinked, looking at Phyrrus in awe.

"I do have a short temper, except around people I like. My family, my friends, they don't usually bear the brunt of my tongue." Phyrrus shrugged. "Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to loose my temper like that."

Harry blushed. "It was nice to have someone defend me. It's the first time it's happened while I'm home." Harry paused, then smiled at the word home. For the first time, outside of Hogwarts, he was home.

Phyrrus smiled at Harry, pressing a quick kiss to the shorter's lips, then laced their fingers together and headed towards the mall, Cyrrus laughing manically and following closely behind.  
**oOooOo**

Cyrrus stared around Diagon Alley with awe. "This is nowhere in America like this. All our markets are just like every other American market. You know, like muggle. This is awesome!" Cyrrus was clearly taken with Diagon Alley, and Harry laughed.

Chara knocked Cyrrus on the head. "We're going to split up and meet back at the Ice Cream Parlor at three. Don't do anything stupid, and don't get 'lost.' Leon, that means you."

Everyone nodded and split up. The grandmothers and Chara went one way, leaving the little twins in the care of Sirius and Remus. The four of them wandered off in another direction. Leon and Serverus also took their leave, allowing the three boys to look around in their own.

The first stop was the Quidditch store, where they drooled over the brooms for a moments. "It's not fair that you have one of these, Harry," Cyrrus whined, caressing the broom.

"Cyrrus will actually play Quidditch, no matter that he prefers Quid." Phyrrus explained.

"Are you still off the team?" Cyrrus sighed.

"What's the difference between Quidditch and Quid anyway?" Harry finally asked. "And what do you mean, is Phyrrus still off the team?"

"Quid is full contact," Cyrrus grinned. "Bludgers _and_ players. As for Phy, he quit playing Quid and Quidditch in a competitive manner when Dad died. That was their thing together. It's kind of like his way of mouning."

"He said he was no good."

"He's an excellent keeper, and when we play together we're unbeatable beaters, if you'll pardon the pun, and I'm a good chaser when we aren't tag teaming as beaters." Cyrrus laughed. "But never, ever, make us beaters unless we're playing together. We have a tendancy to expect things that don't happen and people get hurt."

Harry winced. "Phyrrus, why did you lie to me about how good you are?"

Phyrrus sighed. "Wood was asking so many questions and--"

"He wasn't ready to face the answers." Cyrrus broke in, and Harry's brow furrowed. Phyrrus sighed and crossed his arms.

"Look, can we not talk about this right now?" He asked, shifting from foot to foot. "I'd really rather not."

"Phyrrus--" Harry cuddled into the other's side. "You know I'm here to help, right?"

"Yeah. Right now, I just can't look at that. Not yet." Phyrrus squeezed Harry gently. "But I'll talk to you when I can."

"Sorry from bringing up bad stuff, Phy," Cyrrus ruffled his cousin's hair. "Really."

"I know. Dad wouldn't want me like this," Phyrrus bit his lip. "Sometimes, though. . ."

"Don't worry about it," Harry broke in. "We're here to drool at brooms, remember?"

Cyrrus and Phyrrus laughed, nodding and turning back to the brooms, somber mood broken. The light talk returned, and Phyrrus' mood lifted, pleasing Harry and Cyrrus immenesly.  
**oOooOo**

"Come on! Come on! Comeoncomeoncomeon!" River grabbed Sirius and and attempted to drag him towards the candy store. Rayne giggled, tucking her hand into Remus'.

"She likes candy," Rayne explained, smiling. "And now she's got Christmas money burning a hole in her pocket."

"Burning a what now?" Remus blinked.

"Burning a hole in her pocket," Rayne repeated. "She's got money she wants to spend." The little girl rolled her eyes as Remus chuckled.

"I've never heard that before," Remus admitted. "It's must be an American term."

"I've got lots of them," Rayne confided, giggling. Remus nodded and the two sped up to catch up to Sirius and River.

"I guess Sirius has. . . what was it you said? Money burning a hole in his pocket? As well."

"Uh huh, but I bet he's got more than me an' River combined," Rayne laughed, then tugged his arm and held up her other hand in a child's way of asking to be held. Remus obliged, Rayne wasn't exactly large, just a few inches over three feet, after all. Rayne snuggled into Remus' shoulder, smiling at the werewolf.

"I got a question," Rayne admitted, her little voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay, I'm listening," Remus chuckled at her secrecy.

"Why do Europeans treat werewolves so bad?" Rayne obviously knew enough not to shout it to the street, but Remus didn't think the little girl understood tact just yet.

"Because they think we're monsters. We don't have the influence of the Amerindians here," Remus reminded her. "It made a lot of difference on how people see my kind."

"Oh." Rayne seemed to muse about that, then nodded. "Okay. Let's go get candy."

"All right," Remus laughed as River shouted to them. The two carried on a conversation for a few moments in their strange twin language, and Remus had the distinct feeling it invovled him. The two girls were giggling madly, but Rayne was content to stay snuggled in Remus' shoulder. Apparently she missed her father enough to accept Remus as a tempoary replacement.  
**oOooOo**

Leon wrapped an arm around Severus' shoulders and smiled at the smaller man. Severus watched him though heavy black lashes, shy about showing affection in public. He never had before, the Death Eaters certainly wouldn't show any sort of affection, and his father would never think to touch Severus at all, at home or out. But Severus leaned against Leon, enjoying the touch.

"What are you going to do after Christmas?" Severus asked, wrapping his arm around Leon's waist and snuggling closer.

"I'm not sure, yet." Leon admitted. "I want to get to know you better. I want this to be something lasting, if we can. But I have responsibilities at home, too. To my family."

"Well, I don't want to rush into anything," Severus admitted. "I don't mind. . . some of it, but with my past, well, you know."

"We're both a little leery of hopping in without a thought," Leon agreed. "I mean, you and I, we're quite the pair, though I suspect I've adjusted a little better with my family around."

Severus flinched, and Leon sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it, then?" Severus' hurt was almost palpable. "Because that's how it sounded!"

"Shit." Leon rubbed his face. "For all my training, this is why I don't keep dates. I'm so tactless. I really didn't mean it that way. I just meant that I had my family around because I went back to the farm and you ended up at Hogwarts with a job you hate, well, mostly hate. All those irritating children. . . And beside that, I had better experiences that you. I wasn't tethered outside. . ."

Severus relaxed, nodding, and shrugged. "Stop, Leon. I already told you that you helped me that night. You are _not_ to blame. But if you played mind games, why are you so bad with tact?"

"Ripping into peoples heads didn't require it," Leon answered absentmindedly, and both of the flinched.

"I'm impressed," Severus admitted, managing a weak smile. "It takes talent to make _yourself_ flinch."

Leon flushed and laughed sheepishly, refusing to reply to the remark. "That still doesn't say what we're going to do."

"I'm rather tied to Hogwarts," Severus admitted. "And with my salary I can't get to America much. Port-keys are expensive. Especially those across the ocean."

"Well, yeah, but consider my former job. I've got a liscense for cross-ocean apperation." Leon grinned. "A perk is that we're allowed to keep them provided we keep them up to date. As little as I use it, I chose to keep it."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Like to pop over here for dates or something?"

"Naw, Mom's fond of Italian wine, and a couple of my siblings have some favorite foods that are only available in Europe. Unless you have a cross-ocean liscense it's almost impossible to get one. I could pull strings, but my siblings would rather just let me do it." Leon laughed.

Severus nodded. He could understand. In England over-seas liscenses were hell to get and expensive to keep. "Still, I can't get away from the school for long, so unless you want to come over here all the time--"

"Well, there's no reason why not," Leon broke in, frowning. "I mean, not all the time, I guess, but maybe once or twice a month? And once school is out for the summer, you could come spend some time at the farm with me, and maybe meet some of the family, and we can go from there?"

Severus nodded. "Will you write me between visits?"

"No," Leon smirked, and Severus tensed, obviously waiting some kind of let down. "I've got one better. Those mirrors you talk though? Got a set of those. I'll go home, send you the second, and we won't have to rely on mail."

Severus smiled, tension easing out of his body and relief making him sag against the larger man. For the first time, he might actually have a meaningful relationship. Not someone simply trying to use him. "That's great."

Leon smiled, his eyes gentle. "Of course. You want to go on our date now?"

"Aren't we already on one?" Severus blinked.

"Well, sure, but I was planning on showering you with gifts," Leon grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Severus' lips. "Is that a problem?"

Severus laughed, shaking his head, and Leon nuzzled the smaller's cheek. Severus' laughter was such a beautiful sound.  
**oOooOo**

Chara, Grandma Lugovalos, and Grandma Carlisle all made their way down the Alley, admiring the festive decorations and enjoying the slow pace. Chara had not seen the two since she arrived in England, and it was plesant to catch up with them. "What has been keeping you busy?" Grandma Lugovalos asked, tucking one hand through Chara's arm. Grandma Carlisle claimed the other, and Chara smiled at her mother-in-law and mother.

"Been busy at the hospital," Chara admitted. "They weren't kidding when they said they were short staffed. I'm lucky my kids are all at school during the week. I sleep at the hospital at least two nights a week and I'm on call no less than one weekend a month. The girls stay at the school those weekends. Apparently American medimages have more training than those here."

"What department are you in again?" Grandma Lugovalos frowned. "I always forget."

"The Intensive Care Unit." Grandma Carlisle and Chara chroused together, and Chara laughed, adding, "I get all the nutsos that come into the emergency room and are too bad to heal and let out. The hospital can't get rid of me because there are only four of us qualified to do it, and I have the most training no matter if I have the least senority."

"Ah." Grandma Lugovalos nodded, tugging her scarf tighter against the cold. "Let's go in that little shop there, it looks warm and cheery."

Chara nodded in agreement, leading the way into the shop, and ran into a wall. Well, a man masqurading as a wall. Glancing up, the woman sighed. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Always a pleasure to see you." Her words were polite, but her voice dripped acid. She shoved passed the man, leading the two elderly women, and looked around the shop. It was a plesant little store, full of strange items that were mostly trinkets and frivalties. Inviting and cheerful.

"Mrs. Lugovalos," Lucius' words were cold as well. "I hope you are well."

"Oh, I'm doing very well, Mr. Malfoy. And how are you tonight?" Chara's words seemed to have surprised Lucius. All treated him with dignaty, but few actually cared to have their questions on his health answered. Chara, although clearly disliking him, was obviously wating for an answer.

"I'm fine." Lucius bit out, then glanced at the women with Chara and raising a questioning brow.

"Oh, how rude," Chara laughed, making introductions. Grandma Carlisle's eyebrow rose a bit at his name, and Grandma Lugovalos' brows pinched a bit, but they greeted the man calmly, shaking his hand in their frim grips.

"Always a pleasure," Grandma Lugovalos smiled thinly. "How are you this holiday season?"

Lucius blinked at the words. Despite the less-than-happy smile, her words were warm. "As I said, I am well, Mrs. Lugovalos."

"Grandma," Grandma Lugovalos corrected, and Lucius blinked. How uncouth! That wasn't his grandmother. "Everyone calls me that," Grandma Lugovalos explained, chuckling. "With fourteen children and seventy seven grandchildren, you tend to loose any name that doesn't involve 'Grandma' or 'Mom.'"

If Lucius thought the Weaselys had too many offspring it was nothing compared to this tiny woman. Although the Lugovalos woman seemed more well to-do than the Weaselys ever would. The Weaselys had seven children, and this little woman had birthed twice that many. Lucius wasn't sure if he should call her a brood mare or let the matter lie. "I see." He really didn't. "And what do you do with that many children?"

"Run a farm, what else?" Grandma Lugovalos laughed heartily. "They are all my little worker bees, of course. Otherwise I might actually have to pay people to work for me on the farm."

Lucius nodded, turning the matter over in his head. It made sense to have children to avoid paying workers, but he, personally, thought that it would be cheaper to hire workers than have annoying children about. And farmers were such. . . _common_ people. He couldn't even say the word without a mental sneer. Farmer. Ugh. But if she was a farmer, and an American farmer with no sense of respect for European nobility Lucius felt he should keep his mouth closed on the matter. She was probably strong, despite her age and size, and Lucius had a feeling that insulting her family would lead to a thorough trouncing. And he was under no illusion about who would win.

"That's an interesting sentiment," Lucius replied to her remark. "And how are you, today, Mrs. Carlisle?"

"Grandma Carlisle, and I am well." Grandma Carlisle laughed at his poleaxed expression. Lucius found himself wondering for the mental state of all Americans, if all the woman preferred to be called Grandma. At least the more refined word 'grandmother' could have been adopted. "Please, child, stop looking so shocked." Grandma Carlisle chuckled.

"He's nobility," Chara told the two older women.

"I see." Grandma Carlisle nodded.

"Are you. . . ah, a _farmer_ too?" Lucius managed not to sneer at the word, much, but it was a difficult word to say.

"Not at all. That's Kiera's job," Grandma Carlisle jerked a thumb towards Grandma Lugovalos. Grandma Lugovalos smiled and waved in reply. "I was a secretary until my children came along. And I only have two of them, thank you. Chara and her younger brother, Odin. Not that it's any of your business, really."

"Mom, don't mind him, I told you, he's nobility. Thinks he above everyone."

"He can still respect his elders," Grandma Lugovlaos insisted and Grandma Carlisle nodded in agreement. The two had clearly unsettled him, with their gentle manners and warm wished despite his cold treatment toward Chara.

"And you can stop judging him based on his title." Grandma Carlisle scolded.

"He's the one Phyrrus and the girls threatened in the shop." Chara added.

"Ah, I see." Grandma Carlisle nodded. "Makes sense. Phyrrus would attack a stuck up snot like that." Lucius sputtered in indignation at her words, but Grandma Carlisle patted his arm and moved towards the back of the shop.

"It was quite plesant to meet you, child," Grandma Carlisle called. "Perhaps you should consider loosing that cold exterior of yours? It might make you a bit friendlier, dear. The middle ages ended a few centuries ago, believe it or not."

Chara chuckled as Lucius stared after that tiny woman, and turned to the second elderly female. Grandma Lugovalos crossed her ams. "She's right, you snot," Grandma Lugovalos told him, reaching up to pat his back. Lucius had a feeling he should feel insulted, but she was so kind that he really couldn't bring himself to be. "If you didn't act so arrogent, people might actually attempted to talk to you before attacking."

That sent Lucius back to sputtering, and Grandma Lugovalos smiled at him genially. "And close your mouth. You'll catch flies." She tapped his chin, quite the reach for the old woman, and wandered towards the back of the store.

Chara smiled. "I hope you enjoyed meeting my mother and mother-in-law," She told him, semi-seriously. "They tend to do that to everyone. Happy holidays, Mr. Malfoy." And then she wandered off too.

Lucius stood there, sputtering, for several more moments before gathering himself. People were not supposed to treat him like that! People were supposed to treat him with respect, as though he was better than they! They were supposed to keep their distance and bow and scrape like the commoners they were!

But what really made him indignant was that he was just bested by two elderly ladies that barely stood to the middle of his chest! It was unthinkable, a Malfoy getting bested at all, forget their age!

Lucius turned to sweep from the shop when Grandma Carlisle caught his eyes and waved cheerfully at him. And Lucius discovered himself smiling and waving in return. Pouting angerly, Lucius stomped from the shop. He was supposed to be intimidating, dammit!

Grandma Carlisle chuckled as Lucius stormed out. "I guess he's supposed to intimiadate me. But really. After you two and your father, I'm don't think I can be."

"Tell me about it," Grandma Lugovalos agreed, chuckling. "Perhaps he is supposed to intimidate us. But really. I have fourteen children and seventy seven grandchildren. They've all attempted, with varying degress of sucess. He simply has no hope."

"Not after that one time with the Chirstmas ham, the farm dogs, and the cows attached to the sled," Grandma Carlisle agreed. "There is very little to top that."

Both of the elderly women shuddered at the thought and nodded in agreement. No, Lucius simply didn't have the power to make them tremble. They had, after all, survived to be grandmothers.  
**oOooOo**


	12. Dementors

Pyrotechnics  
Part Twelve  
Dementors

**Author's Note:**

THIS IS SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and the Lugovaloses only use me for a medium, so they own themselves, I suppose. I also don't own the song I slipped in further down. It's not plot important, I just thought the words fit, so you can just skip it. Anyway, the song is owned by Trans-Siberean Orchestra. They're an amazing group, I recommend you check them out, though most of the music they do is Christmas music.

Wow, yet another chapter! This and this story is nearly finished! Not to worry, however, as I am currently working on year four. Still, I hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter. I have had the best time writing this story.

As always, constructive crisicism is most welcome, as I am fully believe that even fanfiction should be good enough to pass professional standards (no matter that it would infringe comyrights something horrid! Hee hee) but I am constantly trying to improve, and telling me what you like or don't like, or think needs fixed is a good way for me to do it.

I will admit, I'm a bit disappointed that I haven't gotten as many reviews for these last couple of chapters as I have in the past, but I do want to thank every that has reviewed! Since this is a story loaded with OC's, then many people refuse to give it a chance, and I hope that your reviews and recommendations change their minds! I also want to thank everyone (whether or not they have reviewed) that has this story on an alerts list, a favorites list, or in a C2. It's a great honor for me!

Now, I'll be returning to school next week, which means that the fourth book likely won't be up until Chiristmas since I'd like to have it at least mostly written before I post it. I would, however, like to offer recomendations of reading material for the meantime. If you have or know of a fanfiction of the HP genre and feel it should be recommended, send me a link so I can read it. If I like it, I'll put it on the recommended reading list I have planned for while you lot wait for updates.

Finally, as with the fifty mark, I plan to post something extra-special for the one hundred review mark. It may be a teaser for year four, it may be a deleted scene, or, (if I'm still in the process of posting this) it might be another chapter. And yes, I'm bribing you lot! But, as always, I will update at least once a week no matter the number of reviews I have.

So, that's all the business I've got. Thanks again to all my reviewers, and I hope you thoroughly enjoy the next chapter of _Pyrotechnices_!  
**oOooOo**

The last week of Chirstmas vacation was spent explaining the Patronus charm to the children attending Hogwarts. The American vistors had already returned to the States, and Chara had gotten special permission at the ministry for Harry to use magic to learn the charm. The lessons were going well, Phyrrus and Harry could make silvery smoke appeared, but no corpreal Patronus had taken form, yet. The little twins were having a great deal of difficulty. Phyrrus sighed.

"It's their power," He told Harry, shaking his head. "They can't make a Patronus, they don't have the power."

Remus smiled at them, squeezing Phyrrus' arm gently, a reassuring gesture. "Don't worry. Some witches and wizards with low power can still make a Patronus if their force of will is strong enough. Gather a happy enough memory, and you can make a Patronus no matter how weak your power is. I'm fairly sure the two of them will learn it, but I think they are just too young right now."

"Thanks," Phyrrus replied, feeling better, and watching Harry try again. This time the silvery smoke began to take form, but collapsed again before they could make out any of the details. "Well, he's doing better than me."

"Having the power helps," Remus admitted, laughing, and Phyrrus stuck out his tongue. The pyro would simply have to pratice more.

"Continue to pratice at school," Remus admonished all four of them. "I'll be around to help you, and if I'm not then Sirius will be. Or even Severus. I know he knows the charm. And be careful of the Dementors. They are not to play around with."

"If you even consider it, then I will punish you so severely that your _great-great-grandchildren_ will feel it, understand?" Sirius' voice was dark, and Harry shivered, nodding quickly and seeing Phyrrus and the girls do the same. Sirius was, for good reason, terrified of the Dementors, and would take no chances with his godson or Harry's friends. "And teach Ron and Hermione when you get back to school. I don't want them unguarded either."

"I will, I promise," Harry agreed, tucking away his wand, feeling exhausted. Remus offered him a little chocolate, and Harry ate it eagerly, glad that the treat helped replenish his magical stores. Phyrrus, looking more tired than Harry, also gobbled down a bit of the treat. Harry grimmaced. When Phyrrus said he had more physical strength than magical, he wasn't kidding.

It was a sobering feeling, to see Phyrrus so tired, Harry reflected. The spells they used in school didn't wear out any of the children, meaning they weren't making their magical stores grow. Except maybe Hermione, but she was a rare exception. Harry chewed his lip. Phyrrus, who had admitted some time ago to forcing his magical reserves to get stronger, had admitted it was a long, hard process--a bit like building physical endurance. But to see someone so strong, someone Harry almost thought infallible, succumb to magical exhaustion, was sobering.

For the first time since Harry met Phyrrus, the tall teen was forced to lean on Harry, rather than the other way around. "Are you going to be all right?" Harry asked softly, so as not to wake the already sleeping twins. They would leave for Hogwarts in two days time, and Harry wanted to ensure Phyrrus was going to be all right.

"Yeah," Phyrrus smiled thinly, stumbling. Harry had never seen him stumble. "I'm just magically drained. I'll sleep a lot, and not do a lot of magic for the next couple of days, and I swear I'll be fine."

Harry nodded, wondering why he didn't feel half as tired as Phyrrus looked, then remembered just how powerful Phyrrus claimed Harry would be. Harry led Phyrrus to his room and both flopped down, Harry snuggling into the taller and breathing in his familer scent. Phyrrus was smelled of heat and flame, and of the farm he regularly worked on most of his life. Harry sighed. Phyrrus was a fiery, safe scent, a comforting one.

Phyrrus smiled, snuggling into Harry. He had never told Harry how much he loved the other's scent, it was a safe scent, the smell of the morning forest, misty at the dawn, and a musk Phyrrus didn't know the name for. He rested his cheek on Harry's black locks and allowed his heavy eyes to drift closed.

He dreamed of Harry.  
**oOooOo**

Harry and Phyrrus waited anxiously for Ron and Hermione to get to the train as the little twins bounced eagerly around the compartment. They had taken to the Weasely twins and had a tendency to cling to the twin brothers like small burrs, and Phyrrus, glad for the respite, greatfully allowed it as long as the older twins consented.

Of course, Fred and George weren't complaining since they were training the next generation of mischief makers. Harry just shook his head and waved eagerly to the Weasely clan. "Ron! Come on!"

"Hang on, mates!" Ron laughed and waved to the group on the train. "Mum's giving some last minute instructions!"

Harry nodded, and settled down to wait for a few more minutes. Ron bounded onto the train, and Hermione was only steps behind. She had arrived just moments after Harry sat back down from her good-byes with her parents on the other side of the barrier. The Weasely twins arrived to collect River and Rayne a few minutes after that, and the girls chattered excitedly about their break while the twins offered a new plethera of joke-shop worthy items to sell.

Catching up with Ron and Hermione took nearly an hour, and Harry drug out the pictures Chara gave him to show off, and then showed Ron his new broom. "That is so awesome, mate," Ron breathed, touching the broom in awe. Harry grinned, then took a deep breath.

"I know you don't like. . . charity Ron, but this isn't, I swear!" Harry said the words in a rush, making Ron look at him with a confused expression. "See, I don't need my Nimbus anymore, and I thought you might want it!"

Phyrrus had to hide his chuckle and Ron scowled. "That's an expensive thing to just give me, Harry. Are you sure you don't want to sell it?"

"Yes, see, because it's my first broom and I know you'll treat it right, and I really, really, really want to know the person it goes too, and I thought that it would be best if you had it, because then I would know it'd be okay and--" Harry rambled as the other three stared.

"You're sure, mate? That broom is still worth a lot of money." Ron pointed out.

"I know," Harry grinned. "But you can always think of it on loan. Besides, like I said, I want to know its being cared for properly and I know you'll do it."

"Ron, take the broom," Phyrrus advised lazily. "He's not going to shut up until you've got it. And you have no idea how nervous he's been about doing this. 'What is he doesn't want it? Then what'll I do with it? I don't want just _anyone_ to have it!' Ugh, it's been driving me insane." Harry offered a sheepish smile, and Phyrrus kissed his cheek to show he wasn't as annoyed as he made it sound.

"Are you all going to gang up on me?" Ron asked.

"Yes," The other three replied flatly, and Ron sighed.

"All right, all right. I'll take it." Harry offered his best friend a relieved smile and handed over the Nimbus 2000.

"I know you'll take great care of it," Harry grinned. "I was just so scared you'd think it was charity! It's not, really! I just thought--"

Phyrrus shut the smaller teen up with a kiss and winked at Ron after pulling away. "Now that Ron can get a word in," Phyrrus snickered and Harry's poleaxed expression darkened slightly.

"Thank you, Harry. I'll take great care of it. And I know it's not charity." Ron chuckled and patted the other's hair. Harry pouted, but nodded. Phyrrus gave a sigh of relief. "Why didn't you give it to Flame?" Ron finally asked.

"I've got a broom, believe it or not," Phyrrus laughed. "I just don't use it much. The whole family chips in and gets the kids brooms as soon as they're old enough to ride real ones, and again at their sixteenth birthdays. I've got the American version of the Nimbus 2000."

"American version?" Hermione wrinkled her nose. "What's that?"

"Since we play Quid, which is full contact, our general brooms that aren't specially made are designed to withstand physical attacks and be fairly fast. My Nimbus is a little slower than that one, but it takes a better beating, and could probably carry a heavier load without loosing speed," Phyrrus shrugged. "Hazards of being American, I guess."

"Wicked," Ron breathed. "So how full contact is Quid, anyway?"

"Um. . . we're allowed to tackle people off their brooms. We've got cushioning on the stadium so the fall won't kill them," Phyrrus grinned. "And the brooms are made to follow their riders. You know, dive in and pick them up, if it can get there in time. And they have wrist straps. Another difference in the brooms." Phyrrus shrugged.

"I've so got to learn to play that," Ron muttered, smirking. Harry laughed and shook his head, glad to be back around his friends. Hermione continued on with one thing or another, and when Ginny came in to escape both sets of mayhem causing twins, they welcomed her greatfully.

The ride was peace for about half the ride and then the train slowly crawled to a halt. "What the hell?" Phyrrus breathed, looking out the window and cringing as it slowly covered in frost. "Shit."

"What?" Ron stared at the glass and Harry frowned.

"Dementors," Hermione breathed. The lights flickered and then went out. Phyrrus could hear the door opening and made his way towards it.

"Phyrrus?" The little twins whimpered, and Phyrrus soothed them, telling them to stay with Fred and George, who both looked ready to pass out. Rayne was clinging to George, sobbing from the feelings she was picking up, and although River was pale and clinging just as tightly to Fred, she hadn't given into the sobs she was surpressing. Ron wrapped an arm around both Ginny and Hermione, and Harry pressed against Phyrrus' back, his warmth comforting and grounding. Neville found his way into their compartment, as did Draco, to their shocked surprise.

"I didn't want to be in the aisle when all this went to hell in a handbasket," Draco explained, sitting by Neville, who shivered and leaned into the larger blond, feeling safer around someone with more magic than himself.

"Wands out," Phyrrus ordered. "The spell to drive off a Dementor is _expactro patronum_ with a forceful, happy thought behind it. It probably won't work for anyone that hasn't done it before, but it's always worth a try. But only try it if a Dementor comes in here."

Harry reached up to grasp Phyrrus' hand in his own, twining their fingers together. Phyrrus gave an uncertain smile. Harry nodded reassuringly. "Don't worry, everyone. We'll all be okay," Harry told them, sounding much better than he felt. He was glad he didn't sound uncertain, glad his voice was a lot stronger than his insides, which were rolling like jelly.

The Dementors swept down the train, and Phyrrus slammed the compartment door shut at the first sound of screams. "Hermione, lock it!" Phyrrus hissed, and Hermione cast the most powerful locking charm she knew on the door. Draco cast another, weaker, one, and Neville cast a third. Ginny looked at them oddly, then cast a charm that none of them had ever heard of.

"It's the most powerful charm I know for locking things," Ginny explained, grinning. "Comes from having six brothers and a diary."

That earned a few nervous laughs, and Phyrrus turned to hug Harry tightly. Harry returned the hug, and everyone settled in to wait. Slowly the Dementors advanced, making everyone cringe. The door rattled, and then the glass broke as the locking charms shattered. The Dementor wrenched the door open, hissing, and Phyrrus held Harry protectively.

Harry screamed as a woman's voice sounded in his head and the little twins began to cry, calling for their mother. Fred and George held them more tightly, knowing they were more affected because of their empathy, and moved as far back in the compartment as they could. Ginny and Hermione clung more tightly to Ron, who clung back, and Draco found himself holding a terrified Neville in his arms as the boy whimpered.

They all turned in time to see Harry pass out, the pain of his long-surpressed memories too much for him to bear. Neville soon follwed, and the others wondered what he had seen, and when the screaming River and Rayne were finally blessed with unconscienceness, everyone was thankful.

Phyrrus knew the exact moment Harry went limp, and growled low in his throat even as he saw his sisters do the same. Grasping at his memories, he unconsciencely found the one with Harry and his sisters playing over the summer, laughing in the golden sun. The dementors hadn't taken it because Phyrrus, in the memory, had been brooding over his father. The memory was not inherently happy, but looking back on it later had always made Phyrrus smile.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Phyrrus roared. White mist shot from his wand, covering the room in blazing silver fire as he and Harry began to glow, power feeding from each other. One white, and one gold, but no one knew where Phyrrus' magic ended and Harry's began. A stag leapt forth, standing protectively in front of Harry, head lowered. It caught the dementor in its antlers and sent it from the compartment even as teachers began to arrive to send out the rest of the Dementors.

Severus appeared at their compartment stood protectively in front of the door, wand out and at the ready. He glanced at the students in the compartment, saw Harry and Phyrrus glowing and nearly dropped his wand, but Phyrrus gave a weak smile even as both Patroni disappeared and Phyrrus toppled foward, barely able to twist so Harry landed on top of him instead of under him, and passed out.  
**oOooOo**

No one in recent memory had ever seen Chara so angry. As soon as she found out her children had all been attacked by Dementors she was at the gates of Hogwarts, running to the hospital wing. Phyrrus and Harry had refused to be seperated so Pomfrey had finally just put them in one bed, and there was little hope to seperate River and Rayne from Fred and George, so the two teenagers were still holding the little girls. Sirius, Remus, and Severus were already there, comforting Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny, and the children were clinging to the adults and crying. Neville was still out, but he hadn't had a deathgrip on anyone and was in a bed by himself.

"Chara," Severus breathed in relief.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," Chara murmured, taking her daughters from the Weasely twins. The little girls allowed their mother to take them and cuddled close to her, sobbing even in the blackness of unconscienceness. "Your father is also on his way, Draco."

"Someone should sit with the lone boy there. It'll help the effects," Chara murmured, and Draco went to comfort Neville. Fred and George were now clinging to one another, and Chara smiled, sure they were using their twin bond to chase away the nightmares they had just lived through. Conjuring a rocking chair, Chara sat down and began to croon a gentle lullaby to her own children, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"_Dream, child,  
As childhood wants to do.  
Dream all this night will allow.  
Dream, child,  
Dream with an angel's view,  
out there safe in your clouds._

_Wait for me now,  
I will be there for you,  
no matter what  
tomorrow may bring.  
This I will vow,  
I will be there  
for this child with different. . ._

_Dream, child,  
stars have been rumored to  
see dreams within newborn eyes;  
and in their arms I believe they do  
keep safe until you arise._

_Wait for me now,  
I will be there for you,  
no matter what  
tomorrow may bring.  
This I will vow,  
I will be there  
for this child with different wings._"

Chara's gentle alto sent all the tired students into slumber, and soothed those still in the welcome dark of unconscienceness' grip. Draco was leaning on Neville's bed, and Chara gestured for the nurse to just put him in it. Harry and Phyrrus looked more relaxed, as did the little twins. Fred and George, who had claimed another bed, were also peacefully sleeping. Hermione's tight grip on Severus had loosened slightly, and Ginny, though still curled in Sirius' arms, didn't look nearly as frightened as before. Ron had a grip on Remus' arm, though his head had fallen and was using Remus' shoulder for a pillow, red hair softly brushing the werewolf's cheek.

Chara smiled. The adults seemed more relaxed too, and Severus offered a slight smile. "You have a beautiful voice."

"I was in the school choir for years," Chara explained, grinning and shifting River and Rayne to a more comfortable position. "They're going to be too big for this, soon," Chara mourned, pressing kisses to their hair.

"They all grow up," Sirius agreed.

"Chara--" Severus glanced around the room. "Phyrrus and Harry did it again."

"The glowy glowy thing?" Chara frowned. "What happened this time?"

"Harry was unconscience from the Dementors, but Phyrrus managed an _expecto patronum_ spell. His patronus is fire, by the way. But he and Harry started to glow. I couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. And Harry's patronus appeared." Severus frowned. "That's what I gathered on the way back, anyway. After the Dementors were gone Phyrrus was so exhausted he just tumbled over, though he managed not to land on Harry, and they've been like that ever since."

"I'll have to check to be sure, but I don't think it's overly serious. Their bond has grown, obviously, but I think the magic mixing was caused by stressed anger. When Harry passed out, Phyrrus was the only outlet for Harry's magic. The connection flodded. I don't think they're much further along with the bond now than they were, but we'll see." Chara smiled. "Don't worry."

Footsteps thundered in the hall, waking most of the sleeping children, and parents flooded the room. "Mum! Dad!" Hermione's parents were there, the Weaselys, with permisson from Dumbledore, had gotten them. Hermione flung herself into her parents' arms and burst into tears. Her mother began to soothe her gently, leading her to a closed off section of the room. Severus smiled and went to sit by Chara. The small woman pressed a kiss to his hair as best she could and stroked it for a moment before returning her attention to her daughters.

Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all but jumped their parents, and the four followed Pomfery into a side room to speak in private. Their chatter and Molly's and Arthur's soft, gentle murmurs could be heard in the main room until Pomfery pulled the door quietly shut. Draco saw his father enter and jumped on the man, pressing a tear-wet face into Lucius' robes, clinging to his father tightly. Lucius also took Draco into a partioned portion of the room, clearly to soothe his son in peace.

Chara smiled when the chatter seemed to die down, clearly waiting for another inturruption. She wasn't disappointed when Leon slammed the door to the infimary open, followed closely by an old woman that had to be Neville's grandmother, and raced to Severus. Petting the man's hair and kissing him, Leon held him close.

"I heard about it over the news at home," Leon explained. "Breaking news, of course. I saw you and had to make sure you were okay."

Severus, though blushing, nodded. "I'm fine, Leon. Calm down. I was protecting the kids, not getting attacked."

"Sorry. I guess I over reacted. But once you see those terrible monsters after ripping out the soul and the shell that was a person, over reaction is normal," Leon blushed as brightly as Severus.

"You two can go," Chara told them, smiling. "Sirius, Remus, and I can hold down the fort, and all the other parents are here now. Go have a chat, calm down, get warm."

"Thanks, sis," Leon breathed, gathering Severus into his arms and taking him to the door, but setting him down before he pulled the door open and allowed the Potions Master to retain his dignity. Chara smiled. Those two would be all right, she decided as they walked into the hall. Leon was holding Severus' hand and just reassuring himself Severus was still himself, and Severus was clinging back just as tightly to remind himself that there were good memories in the world.

Lucius and Draco appeared a few moments later, Draco looking much better. "How are you feeling, Draco?" Chara asked, beckoning him to her. Obediently he made his ways towards here to receive a bit of choclate from Remus and a brief check from Chara, who was efficent even with the twins curled in her lap. Once Chara was satsified that his pulse was normal and he was neither flushed nor clammy, she allowed him him to retreat to his father after she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Draco flushed as he stepped back, and Chara smiled. "Kisses are the best way to take your temperature without a thermometer. It's a built in thermometer for mommies," Chara chuckled, patting his arm as he retreated and turned to Lucius. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Malfoy," Chara told the man.

"I was going to have words with the headmaster for this," Lucius growled, trying to save face. Draco winced at the words, but relaxed when Lucius held him more tightly.

"It was hardly his idea." Chara snorted. "The minister was the one with this bright idea. Albus dislikes Dementors and fought tooth and nail to keep them out of here."

"I see. Then I shall be having words with the minister." Lucius sneered.

"If you wait until my children wake, I will be going with you." Chara growled. "And Leon, my brother, probably will too."

"Where is he?"

"Leon? Currently making sure his boyfriend is in one piece. If you really want to speak to him, he should be in Severus' quarters." Chara chuckled at the look on Lucius' face, and rested her head on the back of the rocking chair. Rayne shifted closer and yawned, waking slightly.

"Mommy?" Rayne asked in a tiny voice, burying her face in her mother's collorbone. "There was Dementors and I was scared. But Phyrrus protected us."

"Yeah, Mommy," River agreed. Lucius could hardly believe Chara allowed her children to use such a baby word, but realized his son had been calling him Daddy for several minutes. Draco had not called Lucius daddy since he was old enough to say father, unless he was in great distress. Draco was still clinging tightly to Lucius, and the man smiled down at his son gently.

Chara would not call attention to the tender moment, and Lucius knew that if Sirius and Remus said anything they'd catch if from Chara as well. "Mommy?" River asked softly, clinging like a monkey to the woman. "Is Phyphy okay?"

Now Chara knew the twins were tramatized. They _never_ called Phyrrus Phyphy unless they desprately needed comfort.

"He's fine, babies," Chara murmured, soothing them back into sleep and rocking them gently even after their breathing had evened out and peace had claimed them.

Chara sighed and looked around the room. "They are all going to have terrible nightmares from this."

"Why was it so terrible for them and not most of the rest of the school?" Sirius asked what the others had been wondering.

"Seeing your classmates affected that terribly is bad enough. River and Rayne felt the _entire train's_ emotions and their twin bond only made is worse. Likewise the twin bond between Fred and George did the same. Aside from that, those two were holding River and Rayne and they have a tendency to accidently project when that frightened. So it compounded the problem. And then, because it kept growing, it affected the others slightly and made them _more_ in tune with the feelings of the others in the car. All that, in turn, made it a pretty frightening experience." Chara sighed. "It's no one's fault but the dementors, really, and they'll all be okay, but I suspect nightmares will run rampant the next month or two. It's worst now because its so fresh."

"I see." Lucius growled. "The minister and I will be having words, certainly."

"Daddy," Draco's voice was soft and hesitent. "Where's Mum?"

Lucius blinked and looked down at Draco. Lucius was unsure what to say to the inquiry. Narcissa had never loved Draco, had viewed him more of an annoyance, though she always appeared as the perfect, doting mother. Draco knew his mother didn't think he was the most important thing in the world, but surely she would have come for this? Draco's eyes were full of rapidly dying hope, and Lucius shook his head. "I don't know, Dragon. I really don't. Maybe she didn't get the message?"

Or was ignoring it, but Lucius was never going to tell his son that. Draco nodded, seeming to take comfort in Lucius' pet name for him, relaxing against the tall man. Lucius was only an inch shorter than Sirius, after all. "All right, Daddy," Draco murmured, hiding his face again.

"Take him back to his dorm, tell some of his friends to watch out for him at night. It'll be better for him to get a routine again," Chara told Lucius, still stroking her daughters' hair. "It'll all be okay."

"All right. You're sure he's well enough to leave?"

"Positive," Chara replied. "The symptoms are gone and he's steady on his feet. He'll feel better in a more familier place, and having you around to explain what happened might make things easier."

"All right." Lucius agreed, excusing them both and taking Draco to the bathroom to wash his face before leaving. Chara smiled slightly and turned towards the bed that held her son and Harry.

The two boys were stirring slightly, and Phyrrus managed to open an eye. Harry sat up upon seeing everyone and blinked. "What happened?" The teen croaked. "Where are we?"

Chara, Sirius, and Remus relayed the occurances of the past several hours and Phyrrus slowly propped himself up on his elbows, looking around the room lethargically. "Are we all okay?" He asked, and Chara nodded, biting back a snicker. Phyrrus was obviously exhausted. Channeling magic was never easy, but Harry has so much that Chara was half surprised it hadn't killed him.

Running a few diagnostics on their bond, Chara discovered it had grown but very little, as she had predicted. Still breakable, which was good since the boys were only thirteen and had yet to date anyone else. It wasn't likely the relationship would truely last, they were too young to be forced into anything. Although, Chara would also be surprised if it didn't last, since Phyrrus and Harry just. . . completed each other.

A few other tests reveled both boys to have severe magical exhaustion but were otherwise fine. Harry was horse from screaming, and Phyrrus' muscles were like great steel cords tied in knots because of cramps, but nothing a little rest and care couldn't fix. Sirius and Remus were relieved, and Chara also offered a sigh of relief that both teens would be fine. Catching them up, she could see they were upset with the dementors. No great surprise.

After River and Rayne woke back up, Chara moved them to another hospital bed and took her leave. She had a minister to castrate--er. . . talk to.  
**oOooOo**


	13. Tides

Pyrotechnics  
Part Thirteen  
Tides

**Author's Note**:

THIS IS SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and the Lugovaloses probably own themselves, somewhere, and only use me for a medium so they can have their story printed.

Well, yet another chapter. Sorry this one was a little late, Real Life (TM) caught up to me and I had to answer its call. School is starting, so updates might be late, though this story is almost over. Still, I have part of the sequal written although I doubt it will be up prior to Chirstmas break.

I was very pleased with the number of reviews I got this last chapter! It made me very happy! Though I'm always fishing for more! Especially with an OC laden story like this. I also appreciate constructive critism. I'm always terrified that the Lugovaloses will turn into a bunch of Mary Sues and Gary Stus. The twins, especially, since they're geniuses. So any help with the characters would be much appreciated. I'm never above re-writing my work.

Like last time, I would like to extend an invitation for people to send me some of their favorite stories. I plan to post a recommended list for everyone to read during the wait, and I'd really like your input. It's a great way for other stories with well written OC's, cannon pairings, or not-so-cannon pairings to get the recognition they deserve. And I also plan to post something special when I reach review 100, hopefully on this story. I've got a few things in mind, so don't forget to make me happy and review! But I will not, as always, with hold chapters because of a lack of reviews.

Oh, and liza123: Thanks for the 50 points! They go directly to Slytherin, don't worry!

So, review, please! And enjoy the next installment of _Pyrotechnics_!  
**oOooOo**

Chara Lugovalos, Leon Lugovalos, Sirius Black, and Lucius Malfoy stormed into the office of the Minister of Magic, pratically radiating power. All four of them were fairly powerful people, Lucius and Sirius the most powerful, and the sheer amount of power radiating off the four of them made the windows shake and the portrates shiver on the walls. Lucius and Sirius were in the lead, since they were from two of the oldest wizarding families in existance, and Lucius threw open the door, eyes blazing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cornealius Fudge, current Minister of Magic cried, rising to his feet.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Sirius roared. "Placing Dementors in a school? A _school_, you vain, beetle-headed foot-licker!"

Lucius offered a tip of his head to congratulate Sirius on the insult, then glared at the minister. "Did it occur to you, even once in the mostly fluff-filled head of yours, that they might attack the children? Did it occur to you that none of the children should know how to defend themselves? Did it occur to you that we have two _empathic seven year olds_ at that school?"

Fudge blinked at them. "Well, that's hardly the point," He blustered, trying to save face.

Chara growled at him, and he gulped. Chara was a good head shorter than the minister, but it didn't seem to matter to Chara. Backing the minister against the wall by walking towards him as he backed away, she met him, as close to nose to nose as she could get. "Get the dementors away from Hogwarts," She snarled. "My daughters are seven year old empaths, and geniuses. The two of them and my son nearly _died_. The headmaster is angry. The parents are angry. Get the dementors away from Hogwarts."

"And if I decline?" The man stuck his nose in the air.

"I hope you don't like that position," Lucius told him smoothly. "Because I can easily get it taken away. Fudge, former Minister of Magic and shame to the wizarding world. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it."

"Not at all, not at all," Fudge blustered. "I'll see what I can do, but th-there is no one else to guard the school--"

"Except maybe the wizarding law enforcement which is _paid_ for that kind of thing," Chara pointed out. "Between the four of us, I'm sure we can do something."

"I have no doubt." Leon stepped in. Taller than Chara, he was far more intimidating, and since he was trained to be that way, he had no trouble with it. The minister's eyes widened, and Leon smiled thinly, his glare darkening. "If I discover any of my family harmed, Minister, you may be assured that the entire world will be pressuring you from office. And if you get arrested, I will find a way to be your interrogator. And I assure, Fudge, that while I may have mercy on some, you won't be one of them."

A sharp about-face carried Leon to the door where he paused to hold it open for the other men and his sister-in-law. Chara offered a feral grin over her shoulder as she made her way out. "Humpty Dumpty fell of a wall," Chara told him softly.

Leon smirked. "Humpty Dumpty had a great fall," He hissed, showing his teeth.

"All the king's horses and all the king's men

Couldn't put Humpty together again." Both of the hissed in cadence, voices eerily harmonic as they growled at him. The minister's face paled.

"Are you threatening me?" Fudge demanded.

Chara blinked at him, with wide, innocent eyes. "Us? Oh no, Minister. It's just a nursery rhyme. All though, nursery rhymes are often tricky. With deeper meanings that anyone could ever guess."

And then the two were gone, the door swinging sliently shut behind them, leaving a white faced minister to stare at the place the two had been standing. Chara grinned at Leon and the two caught up to Lucius and Sirius. "Aren't you afraid he'll deport you?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"American witches and wizards all have mundane identification. I came over on both mundane and magical visas. The hospital won't fire me because there is no one to take my place, and Minister Fudge can't deport me because I am, technically, under mudane law." Chara grinned. "Leon doesn't have a visa, and since Fudge doesn't know him, he can't really do anything about him. Besides, he gets immunity because of his former status."

"Hints of insanity," Leon grinned, showing teeth. "I scare people."

"Just as long as you don't scare Severus," Chara scolded, and Leon smiled.

"Never ever, sister, dear." Leon murmured softly, and apperated away with a soft crack, leaving Chara to chuckle as she looked at the place he just left. Leon was over the moon for Severus, that much was certian.  
**oOooOo**

There hadn't been another attack on Hogwarts since Holloween, and Bellatrix had been returned to Azkaban some time ago and hadn't managed to break out again after attacking Harry at the dance. The dementors were still at the school, however, and under Fudge's insistance. The group that had been in Harry's compartment on the train were dilligent in learning to defend themselves against the terrible monsters, and in three months all had learned the Patronus spell to perfection, terror driving them to study with a single minded madness of the spell.

But since winter had slowly faded, and spring had burst forth, met with great joy by the students, some of the fright had also faded. Now that it was beautiful and growing warm, it was harder to be afraid of the chilling dementors. Draco had become more civil to the entire group since the incident, which shocked Harry to no end. By March, Harry would have even considered Draco as something of a friend.

"You know," Harry commented absently as he, Phyrrus, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Draco, River, Rayne, Ginny, Fred, and George sat by the lake halfway through March, "I think this is the least exciting year I've ever had."

"Don't jinx us, Harry," Hermione scolded, looking up from her heavy book. They all had tests and homework, and Hermione was already revising for exams and bugging them to do the same. Working outside helped the concentraite, surprisingly, because they were staring out the window every five seconds and wishing they weren't cooped up inside.

Harry made a face at the girl, leaning against Phyrrus. The tall red head was leaning against a tree, fast asleep, one arm around his boyfriend. He looked so peaceful that Harry was dreading waking him when they had to go in for supper. Harry, unlike the sleeping Phyrrus, was studying for a potions test in three days. He hated potions, it was always so hard for him. At least Severus had been in a better mood, he didn't take nearly as many points anymore, but he still handed out massive amounts of dentention. Harry suspected Leon had something to do with it, but he wasn't going to complain. Severus was even nicer to Harry and his group, which was a much welcome change. Then again, Chara was probably running interference.

"Uncle Leon!" River cried, leaping up from the ground to run towards a man headed up the path that led to the castle. "Uncle Leon!"

Her cries woke Phyrrus, who blinked sleepily as Rayne jumped up and followed her sister, catterwalling just as loudly. The little twins had studied in shifts. An hour to study, an hour to play. It seemed to work best because, despite their genius status, they were seven and only had so long of an attention span. Leon caught both girls and swung them around, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, lovelies. What are you two doing?"

"Playing and studying," River told him, bouncing happily in his arms. "Phyrrus was helping, but he took a nap."

"I'm awake _now_," Phyrrus muttered, rubbing his eyes and glaring crankily at his sisters. "Thanks a lot."

Rayne smiled her cutest smile, which had most of the group cooing, but Harry and Phyrrus rolled their eyes. They had become immune a long time ago. Leon sat them down near the others, plopping down on the grass. "Hey, kids," He grinned.

"You're early," Phyrrus commented, raising an eyebrow. Leon shrugged at the comment, grinning.

"Yeah, but I was bored. I know Severus had classes for another hour, but I thought I'd surprise him. He needs a good surprise every now and again to keep him on his toes." Leon laughed loudly, and Phyrrus rolled his eyes.

"He's going to turn you into a newt one day, and we'll be using you in potions, just for irony," Phyrrus commented, and Leon chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, right."

"No, really." Phyrrus insisted as the others snickered. "I don't care if you can use all those mind powers, he'll still kick your butt."

"No he won't. And he's not going to turn me into a newt," Leon glared. "Why would he? I'm just that wonderful."

"Wonderful? Is that what they're calling it now days?" Harry grinned as the others laughed, and Leon pouted at him, brushing his dark hair from his face.

"You all are so mean," Leon told them, laughter evident in his eyes. River and Rayne were climbing on him as though Leon was a human jungle gym, and Leon ignored the little girls, allowing their play.

"How is Professor Snape, anyway?" Ginny looked up. "He keeps handing out dententions, but stopped taking so many points."

"Ah, that would be partly Chara's doing." Leon laughed. "I'm not sure what she threatened him with, though. I have a feeling it involved that Chirstmas ham from a few years back. . ."

"You mean that one we spiced with those hot peppers?" Phyrrus nodded. "I remember that. I thought it desintegrated?"

"Apparently not." Leon shrugged. "Anyway, your mother had something to do with it."

"I have a feeling it had more to do with the sex than the ham," Phyrrus raised an eyebrow, and Harry and the little twins chuckled as the rest of the group sputtered, turning red.

"Phyrrus!" Leon yelped, slapping the teen upside the head. "Don't say things like that around your sisters! Your mom'll kill me!"

"They already know it all," Phyrrus snorted. "Did Mom tell you that the Dementors are still here? We put in petitions, we've written to the minister, I know several people have spoken to him again, hell, I think Draco's dad and Sirius stormed the ministry a second time. Mom was working and couldn't go. That was just last week, I believe."

"Presistant shit, isn't he," Leon muttered, sighing. "There's not much to do. School will be out in a few months, just deal with it until then. Let the adults worry about the adult things, okay Phyrrus?"

"All right. How's Cye?"

"The will was put into effect. He's living with your grandma right now. Hopefully your mom will have all the paperwork in by summer. That should get him status as her son and let him stay here. She's been talking to the headmaster about enrolling him in Hogwarts next fall already."

Ginny and the Weasely twins wrinkled their noses in confusion and Draco raised an eyebrow. "Who is Cye?"

"Cye is Cyrrus Lugovalos," Harry explained. "He's one of Phyrrus' many cousins. Only Phyrrus can call him Cye, though. Anyway, he's having problems with his family. His dad isn't very nice and his step mother is a total bitch. Mum Chara is trying to get custody of him, and then get him over to England and way from his parents."

"Ah. That's cool. What's with the names?"

"Moms conspired," Phyrrus complained. "We look alike too. I think they comspired on that too, but both of them said not. Moms thought it was funny, though."

"Moms?" Ginny frowned. "What is a 'moms?'"

"Ah, I used to call Cye's mom Mom all the time, instead of Aunt. So when we're talking about my mom and his mom, we call them Moms. Just a plural, I suppose. Anyway, Moms said that they didn't mean for us to look the same."

"So she said," Harry giggled as the poleaxed expression on Phyrrus' face. Leon chuckled and patted his nephew on the head before rising to his feet and peeling the little twins off him.

"You guys should study," Leon told them with a grin. "I need to meet Severus."

"I'm not a guy," Hermione and Ginny whined at once.

"Eh? Sorry. Guys is just the general term for people at home. Phyrrus has never used it much. Not a surprise you don't know it," Leon shrugged. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Uncle Leon!" The little twins, Phyrrus, and Harry choursed. Leon smiled and waved, making his way torwads Hogwarts as the group turned back to their books. Today was a great day.  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus and Harry groaned and flopped into bed, throwing an arm over their eyes. It was the beginning of April, and the teachers had just piled on the homework in beginning preperation for exams at the end of June. Phyrrus called it the "pre-exam crunch" where the teachers all fought to get the students to remember the last half of their textbooks in a two month block to leave June for them to do review. "Why is it that the work gets harder and harder as we go?" Harry asked, sighing and burying his face in Phyrrus' shoulder.

"That's kind of the point, baby," Phyrrus pointed out. "I mean, the school has to teach us. We're just learning a little more than the curriculum because of those bratty sisters of mine."

Harry had to admit, Phyrrus had a point. The two girls were learning even faster than any child had a right now that they had mostly unlimited access to a large library. Every charm, potion, hex, or any other spell the two little twins learned in class was picked apart, studied, and put back together again in varying ways. Harry had learned more from helping the twins with all their assignments than he had in the previous two and a half years he attended Hogwarts because they studied everything.

"Remind me why they aren't in Ravenclaw again?" Harry yawned.

"Because they're too loud and they'd kill all of Ravenclaw in the dark of night." Phyrrus shrugged, and ran his hands over Harry's sides, looking for tickilish spots.

"Stop it, you jerk!" Harry giggled, scooting away from Phyrrus' questing fingers. Phyrrus stole a quick kiss from Harry and yawned again.

"Mom sent me a letter today," Phyrrus murmured, resting his cheek on Harry's head. "I didn't want to worry you, but it's not good."

"Mmm?" Harry snuggled closer. "How bad is it, then?"

"Bellatrix and her husband have escaped Azkaban again." Phyrrus told Harry, frowning.

Harry's brow furrowed. "I thought it was just the bitch last time."

"It was, but now she's got her husband. Mom had Uncle Leon look them up, and Uncle Leon said that if Bellatrix was bad alone she was four times as bad with her husband, Rodulphus, around."

"Shit." Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "That's not what I wanted to hear."

"It only just happened," Phyrrus added. "It will take them several weeks to get here."

"With my luck that will be right around exam time." Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Damn it."

"Grandma Carlisle and Granma Lugovalos would both skin you to hear you talk like that," Phyrrus chuckled. "I guess I'm a bad influence."

"You're a lot of things," Harry laughed and stole a kiss. "Do Remus and Sirius know about the bitch?"

"Mom said she wrote them. We'll have to tell our other friends in the morning. I didn't get the letter until late and wanted us to have this one, last day of peace. Because Bellatrix is insane and we'll have to pull some pretty tricks to beat her." Phyrrus sighed and closed his eyes, snuggling up to Harry. "For now, though, let's just sleep."

Harry nodded, his black hair tickling Phyrrus' cheek, and the two drifted off.  
**oOooOo**

Severus Snape was in an excellent mood. The weekend had just passed, which meant he had gotten to see Leon, and Leon planned a romantic dinner and brief get-away for their five month aniversary, which would be in the middle of the week when both would be busy. Since it was spring, things would soon start picking up at the farm, but Leon assured Severus that May was the major planting season since they were so far north.

"Lugovalos," Severus snapped, and the little twins and Phyrrus all looked up.

"Sir?" River inquired, smiling sweetly. "It's the right color, isn't it?"

"Yes, child," Severus rolled his eyes. "It's the wrong consistancy."

Rayne wrinkled her nose and peered into the couldron. "Maybe a little," She glanced at River. Severus didn't want to know what they said to one another, but in twin-speak it was clear they were having an argument. "Too watery, right?" Rayne asked, still examining the potion.

"Yes. Do you know why?"

"Timing." Both girls chimed, nodding enthusiastically. "We didn't get the bat teeth in at the right time."

Phyrrus shrugged when Severus glanced at him. "I just work here, sir." Phyrrus grinned. "Don't mind me."

Severus, who had gotten to know Phyrrus fairly well over the past year, nodded. Locked in the same room with a bunch of first years nearly sent Phyrrus insane and Severus knew he'd never teach potions to anything below a college class. Not that it mattered, Phyrrus was fair at potions, but not good enough to base a career off them. After spending the first few weeks to moniter the fires, Severus requested Phyrrus' help to ensure the children didn't blow up his potions lab. Phyrrus, because of pure boredom, agreed, and it had turned into something akin to friendship.

"Oh, Mom wanted more of that pain reliever," Phyrrus added. "She says the stuff the hospital has isn't as good and that it's absolute hell trying to get them to understand that the potion is only as good as the maker. The guy they have just isn't quallified. That and the apprentence he has tried to poison a few of the weres that stay there on the full moon."

Serverus grimmaced. "What about that Wolfsbane?"

"Only half of them will take it," Phyrrus shrugged. "Don't like being part of the expiriment, I suppose. Mom's trying to get some volunteers and funding right now. Sirius promised to help, and she said she might even be able to pull off some Mundane funding from her friends in the states."

"Mundane funding?"

"Well, it's not always the magical people that get turned into magical animals," Phyrrus laughed. "Besides, some of them are mundane born and their families all know and will want to support it. She's got some of our family asking around at home."

"I see. Well, I guess that will make for my summer project." Serverus sighed.

"Uncle Leon was going to ask you to come visit with us this summer," Phyrrus glanced around the room. "Mom's getting the port-key, and it's not like it matters how many we attach to it. We'll have a huge group, I think. She was going to invite half the Weaselys, and Hermione, and of course we'll all go, and Harry's godparents, and you if you're going. Grandma will be delighted."

"Are you sure Leon wants me to go?" Severus twisted his hands together.

"Positive." Phyrrus laughed. "He's already talking about moving over here until you can get away from teaching. He was going to discuss that with you, though. Not just up and do it. He doesn't want to force anything you two aren't ready for. My uncle, so thoughtful isn't he?"

"Leon is a lot of things," Severus agreed, shaking his head. "I'll think about going with you this summer. You had better get to your next class, Flame."

"Sir." Phyrrus offered an odd salut and rushed from the room, wavign at the door. Severus rolled his eyes. That boy was so strange.  
**oOooOo**

As April slid slowly into May, Phyrrus was missing more often from the school--never classes, just from Hogwarts after schooling had ended. Leon would come and get him to help with the farm, shipping him off to help plant. Harry missed him terribly, because the days were long for Phyrrus while planting was in full swing. "We've got to get it done," Phyrrus explained with a yawn when he stumbled in at midnight one night, thankful he didn't have to get up for class until eight the next morning.

"Is this what happens every May?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Phyrrus offered a tired nod and stumbled to bed, curling against Harry and yawning. Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to Phyrrus' forehead and stroked the other's long hair until his breathing had evened into that of sleep. Harry drowsily tucked his head under Phyrrus' chin, and drifted off as well.

Harry woke early the next morning, before the first greys of dawn had even entered the dark dormitory, and watched Phyrrus sleep for nearly thirty minutes before he absolutly had to get up to relieve himself, and made his way drowsily downstairs and begged a cup of sweet, strong tea off of Dobby. Curling up on the couch, Harry dutifully opened one of his textbooks. Phyrrus was hoping to be able to go on something resembling a date over the weekend, and Harry wanted to have his work done so he wouldn't be worried about it.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione tiredly stumbled down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Harry knew she'd been up late doing homework, and that she had to be nearly finished already.

"Morning, 'Mione. What are you doing up so early?" Harry asked around a yawn, finishing his potions essay. He'd managed to finish one assignment already, and was ready to beg Hermione to look it over.

"Homework," Hermione admitted. "What about you?"

"Same." Harry grinned. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Phyrrus'll wander down here soon enough, then," Hermione muttered thoughtfully. "He seems to know when you leave."

"I left nearly an hour ago," Harry admitted. "He was so tired that he hasn't noticed yet."

"They're overworking him," Hermione snapped, and a chuckled behind her made her jump and spin.

"Sorry," Phyrrus made his way to the couch to curl up by Harry. "Bed got cold. But this happens every spring." It took a moment for Hermione to realize he meant being pulled from school to help on the farm. "That's just life. We'll be done soon, and the rest of the family will be able to manage for a while. I'll be back in the fall, though."

"You didn't do it last year," Hermione frowned.

"Only because they thought I should actually settle in before they yanked me out of school." Phyrrus yawned and pillowed his head on Harry's thigh and fell back to sleep to Harry slowly combing his fingers through the long, fiery strands of Phyrrus' hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I told you he'd do this." She laughed as Phyrrus curled closer to Harry and grinned at his best friend. "He's as bad as Crookshanks." Crookshanks was the large cat her parents bought her for her birthday from Diagon Alley. He hadn't come to school with her this year, Hermione would wait for the next, hoping Crookshanks might ease her parents feeling of lonliness while she was gone.

"Yeah, well, I don't really mind," Harry laughed lightly at the image of the bandy lagged cat being anything like Phyrrus. Harry, though he didn't tell Hermione, was very glad Phyrrus had absolutly nothing in common with the ginger-colored cat. Especially the squashed face. Harry pressed a gentle kiss to Phyrrus' forehead and sat back to do homework and talk to Hermione. She'd been so busy that they hadn't had a decent conversation in quite some time, and her odd hours had made her somewhat cranky, so Harry had also been slightly avoiding her.

But it was pleasent, to sit with her, stroking Phyrrus' long hair and just talk. Begging another cup of tea from Dobby, Hermione settled in for the morning as well. When the sun finally rose, they watched the golden sunrise with broad grins and most of their homework completed. Harry turned to smile at her and Hermione grinned in reply.

"We'll have to do this again," Hermione admitted. "It's nice to have you all to myself every now and again."

"Phyrrus is here too," Harry protested, laughing.

"He's sleeping," Hermione laughed too. "He doesn't count."

"Do so," Phyrrus murmured sleepily, blinking at the rising sun. "Dammit."

"Go back to sleep. It's awhile longer before you have to get up. I'll wake you, I promise." Harry leaned down to kiss his boyfriend and Phyrrus nodded rather stupidly, eyes dropping shut again.

Hermione got a silly little smile on her face, and the conversation started again. Harry, not at all tired and in a very good mood, just knew it'd be a great day.  
**oOooOo**


	14. Fireworks

Pyrotechnics  
Part Fourteen  
Fireworks

**Author's Note:**  
THIS IS SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because that'd make me rich. And I can easily assure you, I'm not. Also, the Lugovaloses are supposedly mine, but if you'd ever like to borrow them, just ask. They're always ready for a new adventure.

Well, I'm sorry this is so late, but with school starting I haven't had time to get on-line, and then my internet has been down, so all in all, this is only partially my fault. I just didn't have time to update until now. The amount of people reading this story has shocked me throughout this story, and I thank you all for reading and reviewing. I especially enjoy the constructive critism, and if someone would like to go back through and beta for me, send me an e-mail and I'll happily let you have free reign. Well, sort of. As free as a beta can get!

Gnomeish: I'm glad you enjoyed the OOCness of Snape, though I thought being told he was beautiful for the first time merited that reaction. Then again, it is Snape. Lol.

Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please don't forget to review! Special stuff coming when I reach my 100th review for this story!  
**oOooOo**

The entire year up to that point was the quietest that Harry had ever had, and Harry was greatful. He and Phyrrus were closer than ever, his family, all of his family, was doing great, Chara had gotten custody of Cyrrus and he'd be joining them at Hogwarts for fourth year, and life was going well.

At least until exams.

"I'm never going to remember all this," Hermione groaned, banging her head on the table, notes spread around her, fluttering in the wind from her violent passing like fragile fairy wings.

"I don't know why you're taking so many classes, or when you have the time," Draco sneered. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement as Phyrrus took her books gently away.

"We've still got two weeks," He told her, patting her on the back. "And we've been studying for a few hours now. Let's all take a break. The twins are getting bored."

River and Rayne nodded miserably from where Phyrrus had sat them down to study under his watchful eye. "Wanna go outside," River whined. "Look how nice it is."

It was true, the others agreed, looking out the windows. The sky was blue without a hint of cloud, the sun sparkling invitingly off the crystal blue lake, and the gentle breeze playing with the green leaves on the trees.

"All right," Hermione conceeded, putting her books away, but only after Phyrrus allowed a few sparks to light up one hand. "But I have so much to study. . ."

"It's okay, Hermione. We'll do what we did a while ago," Phyrrus patted her arm. "We'll take our books and after an hour or so we'll study again, okay? Outside, not in here. I'm losing my tan."

The group laughed. Phyrrus was brown from spending time outside planting. He was lucky, one of the rare red-heads that actually tanned, but a heavy dusting of freckles sprinkled his nose, dark on the golden brown of his skin. Teasing Phyrrus and each other merrily, they made their way towards the doors. Draco watched them, uncertain. He had begun to join them to study more often, since Crabbe and Goyle were so stupid that he ended up teaching more than studying, but he wasn't sure he was wanted or welcome in their circle of friends.

"Come on, Draco," Hermione called, waving him over. "If you aren't a friend by now, I don't know when you will be."

Pale silver-grey eyes regarded her with surprise. Harry and Ron both nodded as Neville offered him a shy grin. River and Rayne grabbed his hands as Phyrrus shoved him along from behind. "She's right, you know," Phyrrus propelled him along. Taller than Harry by only a hand, it wasn't hard for Phyrrus to move the other boy.

"I'll lift you, if I have too," Phyrrus added, making Draco start walking a little more willingly.

Draco regarded them for a moment, opening his mouth to ask something, then closing it. Harry noticed. "You can ask, you know." He pointed out. "We promise not to make fun."

"What made you change your mind about me?" Draco finally asked. "We went from archrivals to friends. And that snowball fight, what made you invite me to play?"

"We couldn't be enemies _all_ the time," Phyrrus laughed. "Just because I didn't like you didn't mean we couldn't have grand fun together. And River and Rayne wanted you to join, which is several points in your favor already. Look, we might not agree on everything, but so what? Isn't that half of what friendship is based on? Differences?"

"Yes, but I insulted you, and you seemed to be my enemy!" Draco finally managed. "What made it change?"

"You looked lonely," Harry admitted quietly. "Watching us, you looked lonely. And it reminded me of myself. And I thought. . . maybe it was my fault, you know? Ignoring you on the train first year. I mean, just because of that it seems stupid to be enemies."

"That was a slight on my family," Draco snapped, tilting his head arrogently.

"Yeah, 'cept Harry didn't know any better," Ron pointed out. "He was as knew to the wizarding world as Hermione, and he didn't have access to the books and stuff. 'Sides, you made him uncomfortable. Like he was supposed to be nobility or something."

Draco blinked at the announcement. He had never considered that. Harry only shrugged. "It doesn't matter. That's past, this is now, and you're our friend." Draco nodded, accepting the answer and followed them outside.

Ginny was already outside under the tree, talking to Colin Creevy. Ron raised an eyebrow and frowned at the pair. "Ginny and Colin? No way. I refuse."

"They're just friends, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny fancies Dean."

"Dean with Ginny?" Ron blinked again.

Harry rolled his eyes. "She's going to have a boyfriend sometime, Ron. Get a grip. Besides, she's twelve. It probably won't happen until summer yet. And if she and Colin want to talk, so what?"

"And I know Dean isn't interested." Phyrrus laughed. "He's looking at one of the Patil twins."

"How in the hell do you know all that?" Ron finally demanded.

"I'm gay, Ron. They aren't overly afraid I'm going to steal the _girls_ they want to date." Phyrrus laughed. "They started when I didn't know any of the girls they were talking about, and they've gotten so used to it that they just haven't stopped yet."

Ron nodded in understanding, watching the two. As they approached, the Weasely twins jogged towards the figures under the tree, swooped in, and started teasing the both of them. The rest of the group hurried their pace and called out greetings and waving. Joining the group under the tree, they caught each other up about what they had been doing, and were just screwing around for a time, and then doing homework for a bit.

Harry was also forced to hold polite and civil conversation with Colin, who was still taking all sorts of pictures of him. Phyrrus deftly shot a spell at the camera and nearly melted it, warning Colin in no uncertain terms that if he saw another flash go off the camera would be molten plastic and in the lake. Colin dutifully put it away and the rest of the evening was spent in peace.  
**oOooOo**

Ron let out a whoop of delight the moment exams were over late in the after noon. A celebratory party in the Gryffindor common room kept everyone up late, as the students cheered about exams being over. Percy shooed them off to bed at nearly two in the morning, but everyone was still to wired to sleep. Staying up and talking was a favorite past-time, and Harry dug out some Berti Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a small betting pool was soon set up. Two hours later they finally crawled into bed, exhausted.

The next day Phyrrus and Harry spent together, just enjoying each other's company by the lake. Dobby had brought them food for lunch and supper, and it was growing dark when the rest of the group appeared. "It's getting late," Hermione commented. They had appeared just after sunset, when the sun's last rays were still slowly dying in the sky.

"I know." Phyrrus smiled.

"It's getting chilly too," Harry shivered and leaned closer to Phyrrus.

"Not cold," Rayne murmured, stepping closer to Phyrrus. "Sad. Sad and tired and hatred and anger."

"What?" Phyrrus shot to his feet and whirled. "Who's coming?" He demanded, falling into a crouch with his wand out. "Rayne, who is it?"

"Not a friend," Rayne's voice was almost dreamy.

"Fuck." Phyrrus stiffened as the cold chill of Dementors swept through his soul. "Fred, George, take River and Rayne. You're the fastest. Get us help. Now! We can't all out run them!"

"You won't have too," A voice cackled. Harry stiffened next to his boyfriend.

"Bellatrix," He snarled lowly, remembering the dark voice from the Holloween party.

"That's right, bastard child," Bellatrix sneered. "We've come back for you. Aren't we nice?"

"No," Phyrrus snapped.

"Get away from us!" Draco ordered.

"Your daddy won't be happy to see the company you keep," Rudolphus sneered.

Draco growled and pulled his wand free. Shouting a curse and diverting the man's attention from Fred and George even as Hermione did the same to Bellatrix, the two elder twins took off, River and Rayne in their arms. They knew Phyrrus was right, and they knew it was no time to argue, but that made them no happier about the situation. The others watched them disappear into the coming darkness and turned back to Bellatrix and her husband.

Curses and hexs flew through the air, and the chill deepened as they felt the dementors come slowly closer. Fear was a powerful weapon and their fear made them all the stronger for it. Rudolphus went down, screaming incoherently as everyone targeted him at once excluding Harry who was keeping Bellatrix occupied so they could defeat her husband.

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix screamed. Phyrrus leapt, spinning in front of Harry to take the curse dead on. Pain streamed through his veins as the curse took hold. The boy screamed in agony, convulsing and falling to the ground. Harry gave an anguished cry and sent several curses in Bellatrix's direction. The curse lifted, leaving Phyrrus panting on the ground. Hair spilled over his face and Hermione screamed a curse that Harry didn't know, sending Bellatrix to the ground.

The chill closed in. Bellatrix opened her eyes. "_Crucio_!"

Phyrrus knocked Harry out of the way a second time, leaving himself wide open to the curse. Once again he convulsed on the ground, screaming even as the Dementors closed in on them. One stopped at the writhing boy and lifted him, pulling back it's hood even as Bellatrix cackled as one lifted her. Phyrrus' head rolled limply and Harry screamed.

The outlash of power was too great for anyone to watch. White and gold spread over them, driving the dementors away. Phyrrus crumpled to the ground as his captor let go. Bellatrix screamed in pain from the light, convulsing herself. The others collapsed in magical exhaustion from the battle and could only close their eyes against the magical onslaught.

Grass sizzled and burned under the force of the power as it pushed out in all directions. Harry collapsed over Phyrrus as the circle twisted and writhed, collapsing.

The dementors that had gathered near them were burnt out shells, darkened beyond recognition. Bellatrix was also terribly burned, as was her husband, their faces and other exposed skin blackened and twisted sickly, as though they had been set afire.

But Harry's friends, who had also been caught in the burst of magic, were unharmed.

Harry looked at his friends, all of them were unconscience. Pounding feet in the distance made him lift his head painfully as the pounding headache increased. Several teachers, including Severus, Remus, and Sirius came into view, as did the prefects from the houses. Harry managed a weak smile and grabbed Phyrrus' hand as his head fell limply to the ground and everything went black.  
**oOooOo**

Sirius screamed in rage as he noticed the unmoving form of his godson laying on the blackened earth. Remus howled in reply to his mate's anguish, his own cutting keenly as a knife. Fred and George saw run and rushed towards him, nearly weeping at the sight of their youngest brother laying on the ground, pale as death. Severus lifted Phyrrus' head, placing two fingers to his throat. Despite the chill of the younger's skin, the teenager was alive.

Moving his grip to Harry, Severus smiled briefly. "He lives," Severus told them, moving to allow Remus to lift Harry as Sirius picked Phyrrus off the ground effortlessly. The sheer physical strength of the two, lithe men had always amazed Severus. Fred and George slung their brother into a fireman's carry even as Severus lifted Draco. McGonagall herself picked up Hermione and they rushed towards the hospital wing. Levitation didn't even cross their minds as the chill of the children's skin seeped through their clothing.

Dumbledore himself secured Bellatrix and her husband before rushing after the injured students. Once their parents were notified, he sat in the hospital wing, waiting for them patiently.

Chara was the first to arrive, followed closely by the Weaselys and Lucius Malfoy. Skidding to a halt next to her son, Chara took his hand and pressed his dead fingers to her face. "Phyrrus," The woman moaned, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Phyrrus, please wake."

Chara's tears fell onto Phyrrus' face as she leaned over him. Brushing them away caused his head to roll limply to one side. Chara closed her eyes, burying her face in her son's hair and murmuring something only Remus could hear. A mother's plea for her son. "Please my fire, please my flame, don't be souless. Be dead, my son, but don't have lost your soul."

"They all have souls," Dumbledore told her, brushing his fingers over Harry's forehead where his scar bled sluggishly. Chara nodded, looking at Sirius who was gently brushing away the blood with tearstained eyes.

"Will they live?" Sirius looked up from Harry's cold, still form with tears dripping down his face.

Chara touched their heads, felt their breathing, took their pulses and did other simple examinations. Her smile was genuine as it made her eyes light up in pleasure. "Yes."  
**oOooOo**

_There was nothing around him but blackness. The chill Harry felt from the dementors sank into his skin, making him shiver. He was naked in this dark place, shivering from the clod blackness that surrounded him. The blankness he was locked in made him dispair, but he refused to let himself think of the blackness for too long._

_Looking around he saw shapes moving in the distance, slowly drawing nearer and pulling the small bit of warmth left in his body away. Harry screamed and writhed, trying to escape their cold chanting. His power flaired and died in the darkness, shadows leaping at his helpless form. Clawed hands grasped his arms, drawing the warmth further away and the coldness closer._

_Harry tried to pull away, tried to scream. His words were muffled and deadened in the blank blackness as the shadows slowly engulfed him. "Phyrrus!" Harry managed to scream as his breath was sucked from his body._

_The low trill of a pheonix made him cry out. Fiery warmth engulfed his body and threw the shadows away, encasing them in darkness and he was cradled in the warm light. Fire burst from his skin as he sank into its burning embrace. The pheonix song grew and changed. It was still wordless, a melody lost through endless ages, but the voice was familier._

_"Phyrrus?" Harry called, reaching out. The music didn't falter, but the flames burned brighter and brighter, Phyrrus' voice twining with the song of the pheonix with a seamless elegance. The fire drove away the cold chill and restarted Harry's frozen heart. "Phyrrus, please."_

_The flames shifted, taking shape. Long fire red hair, golden tan skin, a dusting of freckles across the nose, and fire-gold eyes, so different from the wolf-gold that Remus wore. "Harry," Phyrrus' voice seemed to echo from so far away._

_"Phyrrus," Harry reached out and grabbed the flames. Phyrrus would never harm him._

_Fire burned against his hand, but didn't hurt. The song intensified, the fire causing lightspots to appear on Harr'ys vision. Harry grasped the hand tighter, the flames burned brighter and hotter._

_Everything went white._  
**oOooOo**

_Phyrrus turned restlessly. He was in nothing, and he was nothing. And yet, at the same time, he was light and air and life. He was power and beauty and strength._

_He was fire._

_Pheonix song overtook his senses, dulling the sense of pain that had been aching in his heart. Loosing himself to the pheonix song, Phyrrus parted his lips, drinking in the power of Pheonix fire and allowing the ageless, endless melody to fill him. Fire filled his vision and his lungs. He bacame fire and fire became him._

_There was no past or present or future, there was no such thing as time in the void Phyrrus burned in, his song mingling with that of the pheonix, drifting through the darkness. There was someone lost in the darkness that needed his song of light and hope, his song of fire and ash and rebirth._

_"Phyrrus?" The voice was scared and questioning. Phyrrus knew that voice, but not as fire and not as pheonix. But he knew that voice all the same._

_"Harry," Phyrrus felt the song weave his words into it's endless melody even as he cradled his love's body with his warm flames, burning brighter just for Harry._

_"Phyrrus, please," Harry pleaded, reaching out. His broken voice made Phyrrus concentrait on holding him. Flames parted and shifted, forming his all too human flesh and bone and blood. He was still fire and yet, he was something more._

_"Harry." Phyrrus could hear his voice echo, as though from a deep distance. Harry reached out and took his hand. Phyrrus squeezed Harry's hand in his own even as the flames shifted and burned brighter._

_And everything went white._  
**oOooOo**

In the hospital wing, Chara, Sirius, and Remus kept careful watch over Harry and Phyrrus, the only two still unconscience after Bellatrix's attack on the group. It had been their magic that had saved the others, after all, and they were magically depleted in a severe way. Their coma was their body's way of coping.

A blinding white light filled the room and both boys convulsed. Sirius and Remus cried out horsely as Chara grabbed them. But the convulsions had already ended. Hesitently Chara reached out to touch their arms. Both boys were hot to the touch, as though they were on fire.

Pheonix song filled the air, deafening in it's volume and soft as a whisper all at the same time. A song of fire and ashes and rebirth. Both boys cried out again, and all was still. Chara frowned and examined both boys.

At the apex of the song, the room war ringing and it was several moments before the adults realized that the song had ended and the noise still in the room was only its echo. The boys shifted slightly, their bodies fully healed. Chara ran a few tests on them, and Phyrrus stirred, his golden eyes fluttering open.

"Their magic is back to normal," Chara murmured, brushing her son's hair from his eyes even as he managed to smile up at her.

"Hey, Mom." Phyrrus murmured. Chara gathered him in her arms.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, understand?" Chara demanded, glaring. "I was afraid I'd lost you!"

Phyrrus smiled at his mother, shaking his head. "Try to put out fire with cold and the fire only burns stronger."

Chara held him tightly, rocking him in her arms, enjoying that he felt real. Harry looked over and offered a thin smile, tired and weak feeling. "Hey, Mum Chara."

"Harry!" Sirius had gathered up his godson, holding him gently. "Are you all right?"

Harry considered the question, looking over to meet Phyrrus' eyes, the turned back to Sirius. "I don't know yet, Sirius, but I think I will be."  
**oOooOo**


	15. Strength

Pyrotechnics  
Part Fifteen  
Strength

**Author's Note:**

THIS IS SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Lugovaloses use me only for their medium. I'm not sure I really own them either. If you want to borrow them, please just ask. I need a vacation!

On to business. This is the final chapter of their third year. I'm very sorry this chapter is so late, even though it was finished, school makes it hard to keep a schedule. Therefore, year four will not be coming out until closer to christmas when I can do regular updates. I'm really sorry about that, but I have to do well in school before I write, or post, things in what little leasure time I posses.

Also, I asked for constructive critism, which I like. That and I was asking for review on my characters. I had one person confess that they felt the Lugovaloses had become Mary Sues and told me why, and in some ways I have to agree. I plan to go revise those portions of the story, which shouldn't be too terriblely important, but it was unrealistic, especially in the idea of the characters themselves. So I'll put out an author's note when I revise and let everyone know, and I thank the reviewer for their honest opinion. I like reviews like that.

Lastly, on the business note, please send me good stories for the interm between when I post the sequal and the end of this story. I'll make a note of them for you when I let you know of the revisions, and I hope you eagerly await year four.

Thank you, to all of my wonderful reviewers, and please give me lots of great reviews! When I do reach one hundred on Pyrotechnics, I will post a little something for fun so you can read it while you wait!

Please enjoy!  
**oOooOo**

Harry and Phyrrus were confined to the hospital wing for several days after they woke to attempt to understand what happened to their bond. Madame Pomfery was at a loss at the two boys, especially since she had never seen a bond form so quickly. That was partly because she was a school mediwitch as opposed to a mediwitch that worked in a place like St. Mungo's or another hospital.

"So what does it mean when we had the same dream?" Harry finally asked, curled up in Phyrrus' arms. He was comfortable, resting his head against Phyrrus' chest to listen to the steady beating of his heart.

"We're not sure." Chara and Poppy Pomfery sighed. "We're very hesitent to bring in an expert because of the nature of your bond and Harry's fame," Chara added, still frowning.

"And a bond growing this fast is almost unheard of," Pomfery added. "We think it has to do with your magical power."

"Great," Harry sighed, hiding his face in Phyrrus' chest. "Something else I mess up."

"Harry, that's not your fault," Chara told him firmly. "You had special circumstances that couldn't be avoided. Besides, we don't think that this caused too much growth."

"But it is my fault!" Harry moaned. "If I wasn't so powerful, I wouldn't have forced the bond to flood like I did! I used nearly all our magic, and I could have killed us both!"

"By accident," Chara added. "And you didn't. You two will have to learn to control your bond, and I think the dreams are because of the bond's growth. The dream was signifying the joining of your magic, and it was also showing that Phyrrus would be okay to channel your magic. His body is resiliant, otherwise it probably wouldn't be possible, but you two are very lucky. You compliment each other well enough to make such sharing possible."

"Oh." Harry nodded in understanding. "Anything else we should know?"

"So far the bond is still breakable, we think," Chara paused, rubbing her chin. "But we also think it has grown to the point that it will be easier to share your power. We also think the bond almost to the point of allowing you to share emotions. There was something more, too. . ."

"What is it?" Phyrrus sat up, still holding Harry tightly. "Tell us, Mom!"

"We're not sure," Chara admitted. "That dream you had. . . we think part of it was because of the bond growing. . . but the pheonix song. . . we're ver unsure about that. It's never happened before. At least, not recorded. And we don't know what it was."

Harry chewed his lip and both boys frowned, looking at each other. Harry knew he had a connection to the Pheonix, and Phyrrus liked anything having to do with fire, but he didn't understand why the pehonix song represented the growth of their bond. And Chara and Poppy didn't think it had anything to do with their bond. But they didn't know what. And it sounded like, for once, no one had any answers.  
**oOooOo**

When they were finally released from the hospital wing, it was just in time for the school wide feast and to receive an apology from the Minister of Magic, thanks in part to Sirius, Lucius, and Leon (who had gone dressed in the costume he wore for interrogations and managed to make the Minister wet his pants).

The Gryffindor house won the cup again, to the delight of the students, though the party was well recieved, espeically after most of the students heard the real story behind the attack and Harry's and Phyrrus' stay in the hospital wing. They were both glad to get to attend the feast, since it was all up to Poppy to release them--Chara had gone back to work a few nights agter they awoke--and Poppy wouldn't have let them out until she discovered what happened to their bond if the headmaster hadn't intervened.

Both were glad. Hospital food really wasn't all that great, no matter if it was Hogwarts or not. The feast surpassed any before, delighting the students, and bringing the year to an end.

Somehow, Harry was glad the year was over. After seeing what happened to Belatrix and her husband, Harry wasn't sure if he wanted all that power any more. Not that he had much of a choice, but power made him special, and gave him a responsiblity he wasn't sure he was ready to have. And it made him dangerous.

"I don't want this," Harry threw the pictures of Belatrix and Rudolphus down. "I hate this!" The blackened and burned faces staring at him sickened him more than he could say. Phyrrus put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Sirius gripped the boy's hand. "I know you never asked for this, but we don't always have a choice."

"Look at what I did!" Harry shouted, slamming his hand down on the table. "Look at them! _I_ did that! Me! With my power! And by choice! Because somewhere in me, I wanted to do it to them and not to my friends, so it happened!"

"Harry, it wasn't your fault," Sirius wrapped his arms around the boy he regarded as a son. "It was subconscience. You didn't have a choice, that corner of your mind that holds your magic only recognized the magic as your friends."

"But what if someone I wasn't friends with was there?" Harry demanded, tears dripping down his face. "What if some innocent had been there?"

"But they weren't, Harry. You can learn to control your power, and you can learn to control what it does. You can do this, Harry. You don't want this power, you don't want this ability, but you can control it, you can learn that its not all bad." Sirius held Harry tight, pressing a fatherly kiss to the top of his head and comforting him, trying to make sure he knew that Sirius would always love him, no matter what.

"Do you really think so?" Harry looked up at Sirius, green eyes wide. "Do you think I can control it?"

"Yes." Sirius smiled and looked at Phyrrus, glad the teen had known that it was Sirius that Harry needed, not his boyfriend. "But for now, let's go home."

"All right," Harry murmured, offering a watery smile. "Let's go."

"That's my boy," Sirius kissed Harry's dark locks again. Harry only smiled.  
**oOooOo**

Chara, Sirius, and Remus met Harry, Phyrrus, and the little twins when the train arrived at the station. Still in high spirits everyone tumbled out. Phyrrus stopped in his tracks as indigo colored eyes met his softly. "Phyrrus."

"Cyrrus," Phyrrus breathed, grabbing his cousin in a hug. Cyrrus had filled out from getting proper meals and no longer looked emanciated.

"I'm away from. . . _him_." Cyrrus announced, looking at his almost-twin. "I'm really your brother now."

"You always were before." Phyrrus breathed, holding his brother tightly. "No matter what you were born as, you were always my brother."

"It's over," Cyrrus whispered.

Phyrrus grinned and shook his head, throwing an arm around his once-cousin-now-brother and wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. "No, brother, it has only just begun."

Phyrrus had no idea how right he was.  
**oOooOo**


	16. Incandescence

**Author's Note:**

Hey, everyone! The sequal to _Pyrotechnics_ is up! It's called _Incandescnece_.

_Summary:_ Harry and Phyrrus are in their fourth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Before school begins, Harry and the gang enjoy a little time off at the Lugovalos family farm, and one of the stubborn Lugovaloses even manages to catch uptight Percy's eye. Traveling back to England in time for the World Cup, the Lugovalos family runs into hard times when Chara is injured during the Death Eater attack and Harry faces losing a family member. As if that weren't enough, the triwizard tournament comes to Hogwarts! Battling for his life, Harry discovers just how deep love can run even when it seems everything else is pushed to the breaking point.

I hope you enjoyed _Pyrotechnics_, and I really hope you enjoy the sequal! The sequal is your gift for reaching a hundred reviews on this, since I wasn't going to post it until winter break, but I thought everyone deserved a treat. Please enjoy it!

Amaya Natsuya


End file.
